Mute
by LeiliPattz
Summary: A voz está ausente da vida de Bella. Muda desde que nasceu, ela encontrou em Edward um alicerce para se manter firme, em um mundo onde as pessoas não respeitam as condições do próximo.
1. Mi Preciosa

**MUTE**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história da fanfic.

**Sinopse:** A voz está ausente da vida de Bella. Muda desde que nasceu, ela encontrou em Edward um alicerce para se manter firme, em um mundo onde as pessoas não respeitam as condições do próximo.

* * *

_Seras fantasia, o seras realidad  
seras mi agonia o mi felicidad  
seras mi preciosa o mi peor mal  
seras mi desvelo o mi angel guardian  
tu eres simplemente, tu mi otra mitad  
eres mi ideal en mi manera de amar._

**Preciosa – Eduardo Antonio

* * *

**

** Capítulo 1 - Mi Preciosa**

Em uma manhã de dezembro, Bella esperava Edward em um café para irem juntos fazerem compras de Natal. Ele insistiu para ir buscá-la em casa, mesmo chegando da cidade vizinha naquele momento, pois foi atender um animal lá na madrugada. Mas ela bateu o pé e fez cara feia. Ela só iria andar 5 minutos do seu apartamento para o local, ele e sua mania de superproteção, a impedia de ir até na esquina sem ele estar junto. Não que ela reclamasse da companhia de Edward, mas ela já era uma mulher e não mais a garotinha de 11 anos.

Mas nas compras ela não conseguiu fugir do seu _melhor-amigo-guarda-costas_, ele jamais a deixava ir às compras sozinha, nem todos conseguiam entender, e ela não poderia andar para cima e para baixo com algo para ficar se comunicando com as pessoas. Edward odiava quando as pessoas olhavam para ela com impaciência, enquanto ela escrevia.

Bella olhou para a neve suave que cobria as ruas de Nova York. Ocupando uma mesa ao lado da janela, ela observava os finos flocos caírem do céu. O local estava cheio, todos queriam uma boa xícara de café para esquentar o organismo.

Ela tamborilou os dedos na mesa, procurando algum sinal de Edward, ou de seu Volvo incrível, que brilhava a distância. Ele só não amava mais o Volvo do que amava Bella, ele disse a ela uma vez.

— O que a senhorita deseja? – uma garçonete de cabelos ruivos parou ao lado da mesa de Bella, e com um sorriso forçado em seu rosto estava tentando dizer _"ou compra, ou caia fora."_

Sem seu bloquinho, celular ou qualquer coisa para se comunicar, Bella fez um gesto para a garçonete esperar. Essa rolou os olhos e saiu para atender outro cliente.

Dez minutos depois voltou, e Bella olhava pela janela, tentando ver se o cara de cabelos cor de bronze aparecia de algum canto, mas a neve deixava a janela embaçada, então era difícil.

— Senhorita, o local está cheio, por favor, faça seu pedido – a garçonete voltou a pedir e Bella repetiu seu gesto.

A garçonete contou até dez mentalmente antes de respirar fundo e sair.

Cinco minutos voltou fumegando. E sua paciência com a moça da mesa solitária que não pediu nem um copo de água estava se esgotando.

Bella olhava para suas mãos, suspirando. Edward teria esquecido dela? Estaria preso na neve? Estaria preso por _(argh)_ Tãnya? Ela sacudiu a cabeça, Tânya, impossível eles terminaram à dois meses.

— Olha senhorita eu fui educada o suficiente será que dá para falar o que quer? Será que é difícil abrir a boca e falar de uma vez – o tom da voz da garçonete fez Bella esconder mais seus olhos por trás de seus cílios. _Mas ela não esperava o que estava por vir._

— Claro que é difícil ela abrir a boca e dizer algo. Ela é muda – Bella levantou os olhos da mesa, e encontrou Edward lindo, deslumbrante, só faltava um brilho em volta dele, parado ao lado da garçonete estressada, que não se decidia se babava pelo Deus grego ou morria de vergonha pelo o que fez.

— Des-desculpe-me eu não sabia e...

— Não se preocup – Edward estendeu a mão para Bella que a segurou, entendendo que ele queria que ela saísse desse local. – Vamos Bella, temos muito para fazer hoje.

— Desculpe novamente – a garçonete voltou a dizer.

— Olha senhorita, não vou falar isso somente por Bella, mas pelos seres-humanos, ninguém gosta de ser tratado como cachorro, você gosta?

— N-não – ela respondeu.

— Então comece a tratar as pessoas por aqui melhor. Tenha um bom dia – ele disse enquanto tirava Bella do local levando-a pela cintura.

Bella notou que todos lá dentro tinham olhado para eles e assistido o pequeno espetáculo. Suas bochechas ardiam, ela sabia como Edward ficava quando aconteciam essas coisas, mas não devia ser sempre assim tão… agressivo.

O Volvo estava na esquina, Edward destravou as portas e abriu para Bella entrar, dando a volta e indo para o seu assento. Quando ele ia ligar o carro, ela puxou seu casaco.

— _Você tem que se controlar Edward.*****_

**_*_**_ todas as vezes que for usado linguagem de sinal, ou alguma forma de comunicação de Bella, será usado o itálico._

— Bella ninguém tem o direito de te tratar daquela forma – ele tentou amenizar o nervoso dela, puxando uma das cordinhas do seu casaco, deixando-a mais agasalhada. – Vamos para outro local, e é por isso que não gosto que você saia sozinha.

Bella bufou e rolou os olhos. Edward riu aquela era uma das cenas mais fofas que Bella fazia. Suas bochechas vermelhas pelo nervoso, ele não podia reprimir seu impulso de tocar sua pele quente pelo rubor. O fez lembrando-se de quando a conheceu.

**~*Flashback*~**

Edward estudava em um bom instituto de Forks, na adolescência ele era um garoto popular. As garotas suspiravam por ele pelos cantos, não que ele gostasse disso, mas era somente a conseqüência do seu dinheiro mais sua beleza.

Bella precisava de uma escola com professores que pudessem educá-la da forma correta, e também entendê-la, ela encontrou o lugar perfeito, onde seu próprio pai havia investido dinheiro para que pudesse atender outros alunos na mesma situação que ela.

Uma das coisas que Bella mais gostava de fazer era pintar, pensava que assim poderia se expressar. Ela descobriu que existiam inúmeras formas de fazer isso, sem ser com a fala, e ela explorou todas as opções que pode, e optou pela pintura.

Em uma aula de artes, Edward tentava montar alguma coisa naquela tela branca que era como o bicho papão para ele. De soslaio, observou uma menina no canto, com os cabelos lisos e soltos como uma manta, de costas para ele, pintando como se aquilo fosse à coisa mais natural no mundo.

De longe parecia uma mulher com cabelos longos e cacheados em uma linda vestimenta verde. Ele aproveitando que a professora tinha saído da sala foi atrás dela, sendo guiado impulso.

Quando se aproximou ele viu que a mulher tinha grandes olhos de cor de chocolate e uma pele branca como leite. Era uma grande pintura.

— Olá – ele disse timidamente. A garota virou-se sorrindo e ele perdeu o ar.

Ela era muito parecida com a pintura, só que a mulher já era adulta, e tinha alguns traços diferentes em seu rosto, mas definitivamente eram parecidas. Os olhos, sim os olhos cor de chocolate que cintilavam e transbordavam bondade.

Bella pegou seu bloquinho e escreveu: _Olá! =)_

— Por que você escreveu no papel? - Edward franziu a testa.

A menina mordeu o lábio e suas bochechas ficaram rosadas. Ela escreveu no bloco e mostrou para ele: _É que eu sou muda._

— Oh, desculpe-me, eu não queria te ofender. – agora ele sentiu suas próprias bochechas arderem. – É… eu sou Edward Cullen e você?

Ela voltou para seu bloco: _Isabella Swan, mas me chame de Bella, eu prefiro assim. _

— Bella. Combina com você.

As bochechas dela devem ter atingido 10 tonalidades diferentes de vermelho, enquanto ela escrevia: _Obrigada!_

Muitos alunos não gastavam seu tempo com ela, pois perdiam a paciência dois minutos depois, pelo fato dela ter que sempre escrever.

Edward estava ao lado dela há dois minutos e meio, era um novo recorde.

— Quem é na pintura?

_— Minha mãe. Ela morreu quando eu nasci – _ele dessa vez olhou enquanto ela escrevia. Ela levantou os olhos, e contemplou aqueles lindos olhos verdes cristalinos.

— Sinto muito. É uma belíssima pintura, tem alguns traços do seu rosto, o nariz, o formato da boca, a cor dos seus cabelos, e principalmente os olhos – Bella sorriu para a observação dele.

O sinal indicava o fim da aula, e a professora entrou dizendo que na próxima aula eles continuariam a pintura. Todos se organizaram para sair.

— Você vai para casa agora? – ele perguntou quando sentaram em um banco em frente à escola.

— _Sim, meu irmão vem me buscar, ele não gosta que eu ande sozinha._

— Ele está certo, as pessoas não devem respeitar você como merece – o carro do irmão de Bella parou e ela sorriu timidamente.

— _Meu irmão_ – ela escreveu. – _Foi um prazer te conhecer Edward, até a próxima aula._

— Também gostei de conversar com você Bella.

Ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela, que agora já estava roxa. Ele escondeu um sorriso, começou a achar aquela reação dela adorável. Acompanhou-a com os olhos até ela entrar no carro e sumir na esquina.

**~*Fim do Flashback*~**

Doze anos depois eles estavam crescidos, compartilhavam segredos e uma xícara dupla de cappuccino.

— _Edward você deveria ter pedido algo individual_ – Bella disse com suas mãozinhas delicadas e geladas pela neve.

— Relaxa Bella, você não esta gostando de dividir comigo?

— _Claro que estou, mas Edward queria falar sobre o que aconteceu na cafeteria, eu sei que é chato, mas eu tenho 23 anos, sei me cuidar._

Edward riu baixinho e pousou sua mão quente na pele fria e branca de Bella.

— Bella você sabe se cuidar, mas eles não te respeitam mi preciosa – ele escovou aquela pele delicada com seus dedos. – Não gosto que te tratem mal. Você é especial, não no sentido da sua deficiência, mas você é especial por ser quem é. Tem um coração bom e puro, seu olhar é tão inocente cariño. As pessoas nunca vão entender que um simples detalhe não nos torna diferentes ou inferiores – ela suspirou e inclinou sua cabeça levemente sobre a mão de Edward.

— _Tudo bem, mas tente se controlar. Nem sempre as coisas saem como queremos, e nem todos tem uma paciência para aguentar alguém falar como deve ou não tratar uma pessoa. Eu não vou quebrar Edward, algumas coisas me ferem, mas depois passa porque eu vejo que não tem importância._ – Ele acompanhava bem os movimentos das mãos dela, ele estudou língua de sinais para poder se comunicar com ela, sem precisar de um bloco de notas.

Alguns movimentos, gestos e códigos foram criados por eles. Era ótimo quando estavam com a família. Bella criou vários códigos para poder conversar com todos os próximos, sem que eles precisassem fazer curso de língua de sinais.

— Não, mi preciosa. Desculpe, mas não vou deixar de te defender.

Ela suspirou, e abriu um meio sorriso em seu rosto.

— _Eu tentei, mas sei que nunca vai deixar de cuidar de mim._

Ela fechou os olhos e se permitiu desfrutar dos toques de Edward. Sua pele quente aquecendo a sua que estava fria.

Era impossível ficar com raiva dele, mesmo se ela quisesse. Sua voz sedosa e rouca a fazia esquecer até do porque ela deveria estar com raiva dele. Era o efeito de deslumbre de Edward Cullen, desde seu cheiro até seu olhar, ele sabia como usar a seu favor. Mas ele sabia que conseguia amolecer seu coraçãozinho de marshmallow, falando espanhol.

Edward às vezes tinha vontade de colocá-la em seu colo, envolve-la em seus braços e proteger seu delicado coração de qualquer maldade do mundo. Ela era uma bonequinha de cristal, que a qualquer golpe poderia ser quebrada, mesmo que ela insistisse que não era assim, ele a conhecia melhor do que ela mesma.

Bella era tudo para Edward, e pela qual ele seria capaz de passar por cima de tudo e todos, só para deixá-la completamente bem.

* * *

**[N/A]:**_ E ai o que acharam? Eu estava com a idéia dessa fic a muito tempo, espero que estejam desfrutando. Hoje (quinta) mais tarde postarei o capítulo 3 de Why Dont' You Kiss Her, fiquem ligados._

**Mandem reviews sim?**

Beijos :)


	2. Mi Odio

**MUTE**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história da fanfic.

**Sinopse:** A voz está ausente da vida de Bella. Muda desde que nasceu, ela encontrou em Edward um alicerce para se manter firme, em um mundo onde as pessoas não respeitam as condições do próximo.

* * *

_Mi odio caerá sobre ti  
mi odio caerá sobre ti  
mi odio caerá sobre ti  
por haberte reído de mi_

** Mi odio caerá sobre ti – Loquillo Y Los Trogloditas**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2 - Mi Odio**

Por mais que Bella achasse que Edward ir para todos os lados com ela era um pouco demais, jamais poderia negar que o ter, junto a ela em momentos como hoje, era sempre bom e divertido.

Andavam pelo shopping com sacolas, sorrisos e cumplicidade. Ela sempre seria a única a tirar um sorriso do rosto de Edward, enquanto ele carregava muitas compras. Coisa que não acontecia com sua irmã Alice. Porque mesmo sendo sua irmã, ela não era Bella.

Compraram de tudo um pouco, mas claro, não o presente um do outro, apesar de que Bella dissesse que não queria nada, que ter Edward com ela já era o maior presente da sua vida, ele não jamais ligava e sempre lhe comprava algo.

Ele a pegou olhando para um lindo colar de ouro, com um pingente azul em forma de estrela, envolto por pedrinhas de diamante. Edward não disse nada, fingiu que não estava vendo, disfarçando com seu celular.

Bella suspirou e cutucou-o para que continuasse seu caminho. Mas ela se viu em um impasse, precisava entrar na loja da Victoria's Secrets para comprar o presente de Alice, só que não queria submeter Edward a qualquer coisa que o constrange-se. Da última vez que ele entrou em uma loja assim foi com sua irmã Alice, e saiu de lá morrendo de vergonha por ter sido atacado por um bando de mulheres que queriam sua opinião masculina sobre o que usavam.

Ela parou em frente à loja e olhou para que ele, que tentava disfarçar a expressão incomoda do rosto.

— _Pode ir comprar algo bonito para mim. Você não terá mais tempo de fazer isso, já que vamos para Forks hoje à noite. Eu sei que você não vai seguir meu pedido de que não quero nada._

— Bella, se você está fazendo isso por aquele acontecimento não precisa. Eu entro com você e...

— _Edward se você quer realmente me ver escolhendo uma lingerie sexy para sua irmã, vá em frente. _– ela arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto ela tremia.

— Não obrigado. Vou atrás de um presente lindo para você.

— _Não espero menos do que isso_ – ela sorriu e entrou na loja.

Bella sabia o que queria e foi direto ao ponto, procurando algo que combinasse com a fadinha. Não era difícil tudo ficava bem na miudinha.

Edward literalmente correu para a joalheria, para comprar o colar para Bella. Tudo o que tinha azul, combinava instantaneamente com ela. Ele sorriu ao se lembrar de quando descobriu sua cor favorita.

***~Flashback~***

Estavam sentados nas escadas em frente da casa dos Cullen. Ela e seu inseparável bloquinho e Edward tentando fazer as letras do alfabeto da língua de sinais.

Os nós dos seus dedos estavam doloridos e ela se divertia o ajudando a se adaptar. Ele desistiu antes que os dedos dessem um nó de verdade e colocou seu livro de lado.

— Bella, eu ainda não sei qual a sua cor preferida.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas surpresa e se pôs a escrever.

— _É azul. Qualquer tipo de azul._

Edward observou que ela vestia uma blusa de mangas fofas, azul escuro que contrastava com sua pele de porcelana.

— _Mas eu também não sei qual a sua._

— É marrom. Chocolate.

Bella franziu o cenho, garotos costumavam gostar de azul, verde, preto, mas marrom?

Edward observou que ela tentava entender e respondeu o que ela queria saber. Sentindo suas bochechas corarem antes de falar.

— É por causa… dos seus olhos – ele disse olhando-a mesmo atingindo 30 tonalidades diferentes de vermelho.

Ela não escreveu nada apenas desviou seu olhar do dele para olhar suas mãos.

***~Fim do Flashback~***

Edward sorria com a lembrança, e entrou na joalheria. Comprou o colar, e escolheu também brincos com uma delicada pedra de diamante.

Guardou as caixas em uma de suas sacolas para Bella não correr o risco de ver. Ele estava satisfeito com a compra e saiu do local indo em direção a loja onde Bella estava.

Essa em questão foi convencida por uma vendedora muito persuasiva de experimentar algumas peças, para si mesma. Dentre as peças, ela ficou encantada com uma lingerie no tom de azul bem claro, que mesmo em uma tonalidade assim ficava perfeita com a sua pele.

Corou ao pensar que alguém pudesse vê-la em trajes tão pequenos, e corou ainda mais ao imaginar em uma especifica pessoa que estava do lado de fora dessa loja, vendo-a em algo tão sexy.

Comprou o presente de Alice e a tal lingerie, saindo da loja. Procurou Edward com o olhar e o viu a alguns metros conversando com uma mulher. Bella não precisava ser um gênio para se dar conta de que ela era Tanya. Seus longos cabelos loiro morango eram inconfundíveis.

Mordeu o lábio enquanto aproximava-se deles. Os dois estavam de costas e Bella puxou delicadamente o casaco de Edward para chamar sua atenção.

— Bella – ele disse com um tom aliviado.

— Oh, Bella querida, hum fazendo comprar na Victoria's Secrets, encontrou então um homem para agradar hun? – Tanya, a megera, disse.

Bella limitou-se a um arqueamento de sobrancelha, não estava com vontade de gastar seus dedos, ou qualquer coisa, para falar com Tanya.

— Ela estava comprando o presente de Alice – Edward disse travando o maxilar diante do comentário de Tanya.

— Hm, posso ver? – Bella reprimiu um rolar de olhar e apenas balançou a cabeça levemente indicando que não.

— Bella está na hora de irmos embora. Foi bom lhe encontrar Tanya – Edward não gostava da forma estranha e sarcástica que ela usava com Bella.

— Também gostei de lhe encontrar Edward – ela inclinou-se em direção ao seu rosto dando-lhe um beijo em sua bochecha.

Bella escondeu sua cara de nojo, enquanto acenava um tchau para Tanya, puxava Edward pela manga do seu casaco.

Ela relembrava o dia que conheceu a _bruxa_.

**~*Flashback*~**

Bella tinha 15 anos, e foi no dia seguinte ao seu aniversário. Ela estava com Edward, sentada nas escadas do pátio da escola, comendo docinhos da festa de Bella.

Ela não quis uma festa como as outras garotas. Preferiu ter algo simples. Carlisle, Esme e Charlie, comandados pelo furacão de 18 anos, que é atendida pelo nome de Alice, fizeram uma festa pequena, porém cheia de quitutes, e uma decoração incrível.

Charlie deu-lhe de presente um book fotográfico e ela poderia levar alguém para tirar algumas fotos com ela. Ela escolheu Edward, claro. As fotos foram espalhadas por todo o local da festa. Bella não tinha muitos amigos, mas os que tinham eram os melhores. Foi o que Bella sempre quis e sonhou, todas as pessoas que amava ao seu lado em um dia tão importante.

Em algumas semanas aconteceria o baile de inverno e as garotas deveriam convidar os garotos. Ela pensava em convidar Edward, sem parecer uma boba apaixonada.

Edward comia um doce de chocolate com uva quando uma garota linda, alta e com cabelos avermelhados, aproximou-se deles.

— Ola – ela disse jogando seus lindos cabelos para trás.

Bella sorriu mostrando-se educada.

— Olá, - Edward respondeu.

— Eu sou Tanya Denalli – ela estendeu a mão para Edward e ele pegou com educação.

— Sou Edward Cullen, e essa é Isabella Swan – Bella estendeu a mão para ela, que pegou de uma forma tão nojenta que ela pensou que estava com a mão suja de doce, olhou vendo que estava limpa e deu de ombros, observando a conversa ao seu lado.

— Sei que não nos conhecemos muito bem, mas você sabe o baile de inverno está chegando, e gostaria de saber se você gostaria de ir comigo.

O rosto de Bella desmoronou, nenhuma garota tinha tido coragem de convidar Edward, todas pensavam que ele iria com Bella. Ela voltou sua atenção ao potinho com doces a sua mão, tentando esconder a tristeza em seus olhos.

Edward já havia perdido as esperanças de que Bella o convidasse para o baile, pois já haviam se passado duas semanas desde o anuncio, e ela nem dera sinal de que iria fazer isso. Pensava que Bella poderia querer convidar outro garoto, quem sabe Mike Newton. Suspirou levemente e olhou para Tanya.

— Claro – ele respondeu e Bella sentiu o peito queimar, com um sentimento que ela poderia chamar de ciúme.

— Ah que maravilha – Tanya vibrou e inclinou-se para dar um beijo na bochecha de Edward. – Depois combinamos tudo certinho. Tchau Edward. Tchau Isabella – ela disse saindo da visão deles.

Edward olhou para Bella, que ainda estava com a cabeça baixa e comprimiu os lábios, reprimindo a vontade de dizer que era com ela queria ir a esse baile.

Antes de voltarem às aulas, Bella foi ao banheiro lavar suas mãos, por causa dos doces e escutou uma conversa bem suspeita.

— Não acredito Tanya – a voz era de Lauren Mallory. – Você realmente convidou Edward Cullen?

— Claro – ela riu. – E ele aceitou.

— Sério? – dessa vez era Jessica Stanley. – Eu jurava que a Bella o tinha convidado.

— A mudinha? – Bella apertou os punhos ao escutar isso. – Ela não é o bastante para alguém como Edward, servirá apenas para ser sua melhor amiga.

— Ela com certeza está apaixonada por ele – disse Lauren.

— Problema dela – Tanya suspirou. – Esse baile será meu primeiro passo com Edward Cullen.

Bella mordeu os lábios e saiu do local, indo lavar sua mão em outro banheiro.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Bella e Edward saiam de suas aulas rumo ao estacionamento. Edward tinha completado seus 16 anos e ganhou um lindo Volvo S60 prata. Quando iam para o carro dele, escutou um assobio, era Tanya encostada na porta de um Audi A4 preto.

— Edward – ela chamou-o. - Venha aqui um momento. Por favor.

— Espere aqui Bella, já volto – ela acenou com a cabeça e encostou na lateral do Volvo.

Seus olhos seguiram Edward por todo o caminho, até ele parar ao lado de Tanya. Falou algo sobre o carro, e ela sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Ele sorriu de uma forma tão linda que Bella quis um buraco para pular dentro.

Conversaram por dois minutos, e quando Edward ia sair, Tanya o puxou e pousou seus lábios levemente sobre os dele, de uma forma tão rápida que ninguém percebeu. Mas Bella sim.

**~*Fim do Flashback*~**

A partir daquele dia, ela aprendeu a ter um novo sentimento: ÓDIO.

_Sim definitivamente ela odiava Tanya Denalli.

* * *

_

**Gente o que acharam?**

**Tanya *tsctsc* _biscate_ **

**Então haha essa fic ficará todas as quartas, se eu escrever antes posto antes :)**

**Mandem reviews com as opiniões ok, amo ler o que vocês estão achando da história.**

**Beijos!**


	3. Mi Familia

**MUTE**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história da fanfic.

**Sinopse:** A voz está ausente da vida de Bella. Muda desde que nasceu, ela encontrou em Edward um alicerce para se manter firme, em um mundo onde as pessoas não respeitam as condições do próximo.

* * *

_Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que_  
_De noche, quien la mire, pueda pensar en ti_  
_Porque tu amor para mi es importante_  
_Y no me importa lo que diga la gente_

** El Regalo Más Grande – Tiziano (feat. Anahi e Dulce Maria)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Mi Familia**

Bella e Edward estavam a caminho de Forks, onde os pais de Edward, Carlisle e Esme, e o pai de Bella, Charlie, moravam. Todos os anos, eles se reuniam na pequena cidade do estado de Washington para comemorar o Natal e o Ano Novo.

Alice, irmã de Edward, iria com o marido, Jasper, e a sua pequena filha de apenas seis meses, Madeline. Emmett o irmão de Bella, iria com sua esposa, Rosalie, e seu filho, Pietro de sete anos.

Essas datas eram importantes para eles, que cresceram juntos. Bella tinha uma afeição especial por eles, mas nada que se comparasse ao que sentia por Edward.

Esme e Carlilse tratavam Bella como uma filha. E ela via Esme como a mãe que não pode ter, e Carlisle o seu segundo pai. Mesmo somente Carlisle tendo já feito um curso de sinais, Esme conseguia se comunicar bem com Bella.

O maior orgulho da Sra. e do Sr. Cullen, era ver o filho deles tão ligado a essa garota doce.

Bella Swan era como um anjo, sempre educada, carinhosa, sincera e modesta. Sentimentos puros que dificilmente são encontrados em outras pessoas.

Charlie Swan tinha Bella como o seu maior tesouro, mesmo com a herança milionária deixada por Renée, nada se comparava a filha.

Ela insistiu muitas vezes para o pai ir viver em New York com ela, mas ele sempre dizia que o lugar dele era em Forks, trabalhando e pescando. Bella havia desistido, considerando isso como definitivo. Mas era bom que o pai não fosse viver no stress da cidade, e continuasse na calma cidade verde.

Chegaram ao aeroporto de Port Angeles pela manhã, antes de seus irmãos e amigos. Pegaram um táxi direto para Forks.

Dinheiro não era problema para nenhum dos dois, pois alem do dinheiro da família, o trabalho deles rendia muito bem.

Edward e Bella se formaram em Veterinária, na Universidade de New York, e juntos abriram uma rede de petshop e clínica veterinária. Mas além disso, eles possuíam seus sonhos. Bella a sua galeria de arte, que ela tinha orgulho em ter seus quadros, e abrir espaço para exposições de jovens talentos. E Edward tinha o seu lounge, que possuía uma boa reputação e nome, um local para se ir com amigos e curtir uma bela noite de sexta.

A vida deles era cheia de êxitos, e ver Bella triunfando em sua carreira e realizando os seus sonhos, era o que mais importava para Edward.

— Está nervosa? – Edward perguntou ao observar que ela não parava de mexer com as mãos.

— _Um pouco, eu estava lembrando de uma coisa._

— De que?

— _Do dia que fomos embora para New York._

Edward lembrava bem daquele dia e de como sua mãe chorou porque "seus bebês estavam criando asas e voando".

**~*Flashback*~**

— Mãe quando Alice foi para a universidade, a senhora não chorou tanto, e nem a amassou tanto – Edward estava espremido em um abraço sufocante de sua pequena mãe.

— Eu… eu sei – ela falava e chorava mais.

Bella estava preocupada com o choro de Esme. Ficou abraçada ao seu pai, coisa que não acontecia com muita frequência, mas que nesse momento era necessário para ambos.

— Ora mãe, nós iremos visitar a senhora, e também poderá nos visitar.

— Sim querida – Carlisle tentava consolar a esposa, e salvar o filho de uma asfixia. – Eles estão indo estudar, escrevendo um futuro para eles.

Esme fungou, e soltou Edward que respirou fundo aliviando-se pelo abraço.

— Bella – ela disse de braços abertos, e lágrimas caindo.

Bella recebeu um beijo da testa de seu pai, e foi abraçar Esme.

— Querida, não deixe ninguém lhe tratar mal, e você Edward cuide bem dela – Esme disse acariciando os longos cabelos da garota, que para ela era sua filha.

— Eu sempre cuido mãe – ele respondeu com um sorriso para Bella, que corou de imediato.

— Esperamos mesmo – acrescentou Charlie. – Só deixo Bella ir para longe, pois está aos seus cuidados rapaz – ele deu um tapa no ombro de Edward e Bella rolou os olhos.

— Já está na hora deles irem – Carlisle disse.

— Oh meus filhos – Esme chorou mais e puxou Edward para agora abraçar os dois. Eles sorriram um para o outro, sabendo que tudo aquilo era por seu imenso amor.

Soltou-os relutante em deixá-los ir.

Bella abraçou Carlisle e novamente seu pai. Todos os ajudaram a levar as malas para o táxi.

Bella parou na porta do carro e olhou para trás. Ela precisava dizer uma coisa antes de ir.

— _Eu amo vocês_ – sorriu e entrou no carro ao lado de Edward.

Antes do táxi virar a esquina, ela já chorava abraçada ao seu melhor amigo, que afagava seus cabelos, sabendo que isso também era difícil para ela, mas que preferiu guardar sua fraqueza somente para ele ver. Ela não queria que todos achassem que era um erro.

— Desabafe _mi Bella _– ele sussurrou contra seus cabelos. – Estou aqui por você, _solo por ti,, mi amor._

**~*Fim do Flashback*~**

Edward suspirou em suas lembranças e puxou Bella para seus braços.

Ela amava isso dele, se sentia completa entre aqueles braços fortes, e sentia toda a proteção que ele lhe dava. Fechou os olhos, permitindo-se sentir o momento e viajar em suas fantasias, até chegarem à casa dos Cullen.

Quando o táxi parou em frente à mansão, Esme saiu sorridente para receber seus bebês, ela observava a cada minuto a rua para ver se eles estavam chegando.

— Queridos – ela disse quando eles saíram do carro e os abraçou juntos. Isso era comum, ela sempre fazia quando os via.

— Mãe eu preciso de ar, e Bella também – Edward disse um pouco sufocado.

— Oh desculpe – ela deu uma risadinha. – Estou tão feliz por estarem aqui – os soltou e eles sorriram.

— Bella, você está cada dia mais bonita – ela corou.

— _Obrigada, a senhora também._

— Venha, vamos entrar – Esme disse levando-a pela mão para dentro da casa. – Você está bem querida?

— _Sim, e a senhora?_

— Melhor do que bem, tendo vocês comigo.

Bella sabia que Esme mesmo tendo seus filhos, de alguma forma em seu coração, adotou-a como filha. Emmett era 8 anos mais velho que Bella.

Alice era 2 anos mais velha que Edward, e foi para a universidade um tempo depois, assim tendo a oportunidade de se tornar amiga de Bella. Ela a amava como sua irmã, e nunca a tratou diferente por sua deficiência.

— Alice chega na hora do almoço, e Emmett mais tarde. Estou preparando o almoço preferido de você e Edward.

— Macarronada – Edward disse da porta, colocando as malas no chão.

— Exatamente. Bella você ficará por aqui essa noite, como sabe. Seu pai só chega amanhã pela manhã.

— _Sim, mas já falei para meu pai parar de trabalhar, ele não precisa._

Esme riu.

— É a mesma coisa que dizer a Carlisle para largar o hospital, eles gostam do que fazer.

— _Eu sei_ – Bella sorriu.

— Edward ajude Bella a levar as malas para seu quarto. Vou para a cozinha e venham tomar café sei que saíram cedo de New York, e não quero não como resposta – ela disse e foi para a cozinha.

Bella pegou sua mala e Edward a dele. Subiram as escadas rumo ao quarto de cada um.

Os seus quartos eram de frente um para o outro, Esme tinha feito dessa forma, sem saber por que, mas sabia que eles deviam ficar próximos.

Sempre que Charlie tinha fazer algo para resolver fora da cidade, Bella ficava com os Cullen. Quando estavam sem sono Edward e Bella se reuniam naquele quarto, e conversavam até o sono chegar.

Hoje em dia ainda faziam isso. Moravam no mesmo prédio e para eles era fácil.

O quarto ainda possuía a decoração de quando Bella tinha 11 anos. As paredes em um rosa claro e adesivo de borboletas brancas. A pequena cama de solteiro, dava lugar a uma King Size, as cortinas rosa choque eram o contraste com a parede.

— Esse quarto reflete como você é. Delicada – Edward disse.

Bella sorriu para ele e corou. Ele retribuiu o sorriso. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, o rubor dessa garota ainda o encantava.

Depois de um banho e tomar café com Esme, Bella e Edward estavam na cozinha vendo-a preparar o almoço, falando sobre as novidades.

Escutaram o som de um carro parando em frente à mansão.

Era Alice, Jasper e Madeline, a pequena filha deles.

Todos os três foram para a porta recebê-los, a mansão Cullen estava se enchendo de alegria.

— Mãe – a voz de sino de Alice estava um pouco mais baixa, pois Mad dormia em seus braços.

— Filha – Esme a abraçou delicadamente para não acordar a neta, e contemplou o pequeno bebê nos braços de Alice.

— Bella, Ed – Alice estava linda como sempre, agora com seus longos cabelos pretos.

— Pixie – Edward disse dando um beijo em sua testa.

— _Oi Ali_ – Bella sorriu e olhou para Mad. Tão delicada e pequena.

— Cunhado preciso da sua ajuda – Jaz coitado, estava com milhares de malas. Se ter uma Alice já era motivo de muitas malas, agora com uma filha era pior.

— Venha, está frio para Mad – Esme disse entrando com Alice e Bella.

Bella era fascinada por crianças, e Mad não seria diferente. Ela sentia como se fosse sua sobrinha.

— Arrumei um dos quartos para Mad – Esme disse. – Vamos colocar ela no berço.

As três subiram as escadas e Alice colocou a pequena bebê em um berço branco, decorado de rosa.

Bella olhava para a bebê, e sentia uma dor no peito ao saber que nunca teria uma filha, afinal quem iria querer casar com uma muda?

Edward e Jasper terminaram de colocar as malas na sala, e ainda teriam o trabalho de levar para o quarto. Antes disso, foram para a cozinha tomar um grande copo de água.

— E então cunhado, como andam as coisas por New York? – Jasper perguntou a Edward.

— Normais, nada de extraordinário – Edward respondeu.

— E Bella?

— O que tem ela?

— Você não… – Edward sabia o que era, e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Não Jasper, você sabe que eu não posso.

— Como não? Você não pode é fingir que isso não existe.

— Jaz – Edward colocou a mão no ombro dele e sua expressão era com um pouco de dor. – O que eu não posso, é perdê-la.

Jasper assentiu com a cabeça, mas não iria desistir.

O almoço foi como sempre, família reunida, conversas, brincadeiras, mas agora tinha o choro de Mad, reclamando por seu alimento. Alice a amamentou, e todos ficaram encantados com o momento maternal.

— Ela é tão linda – Edward disse. – Parece com o tio – sorriu convencido.

Alice rodou os olhos, sabia o por quê dele falar isso.

— Você fica todo abestalhado porque os olhos dela são da cor do seu.

— Sim – ele sorriu.

— Pronto bebê está alimentada. Edward, não quer colocar ela para arrotar?

— Eu posso? – ele perguntou um pouco nervoso e ansioso.

— Claro – Alice levantou de sua cadeira e levou a bebê até o irmão. – Só colocar ela deitadinha contra seu corpo e seu ombro – Explicou colocando a pequena contra seu irmão. – E dar leves palmadinhas em suas costas – disse demonstrando com sua mão.

— É parece fácil – ele respondeu, e começou a sua tarefa.

Bella sorria, vendo esse momento de Edward, e observou que todos estavam admirados.

Edward segurava a pequena com suas enormes mãos, e seus olhos brilhavam. Bella tinha certeza de que um dia ele seria um excelente pai, sorte teria a futura mãe de seus filhos.

Minutos depois a pequena soltou um leve arroto.

— Opa – Edward sussurrou. – Pronto bebê – surpreendendo todos, antes de Alice levantar do seu lugar para pegá-la, Edward a virou em seus braços, e a deitou entre eles.

Ninguém ousou dizer algo, apenas olhavam para ele em seu momento titio.

Ele acariciou as bochechinhas rosadas da criança, com seus dedos. Ela levantou a pequena mãozinha e segurou um dos dedos dele, brincando. Sorriu para ela, que deu um sorriso de bebê.

Edward se sentiu derretendo por dentro, nunca pensou em ser pai, mas percebeu que uma criança mudava a vida das pessoas.

— Vamos para a sala – Alice disse. – E ficará melhor para você segurá-la.

Todos levantaram da mesa, Edward, Alice e Jasper foram para a sala, e Esme foi juntar os pratos com a ajuda de Bella.

— Estou impressionada com essa imagem de Edward com um bebê nos braços, poucas vezes eu vejo aquele brilho em seu olhar, na verdade só vejo essa admiração toda quando ele olha para você – Esme disse e Bella continuou seu trabalho completamente corada. Não disse nada, mas Esme sabia do que acontecia. – Não se preocupe querida, vocês estão prontos.

Bella franziu a testa, sem entender, mas preferiu não perguntar.

Levaram tudo para a cozinha e colocaram na máquina de lavar louças, Esme disse que iria para seu quarto dormir um pouco, e Bella resolveu ir para a sala.

Alice e Jasper já não estavam ali, somente Edward com a pequena Mad. Bella aproximou-se e escutou Edward cantarolar uma canção para a sobrinha.

Ele levantou o olhar e sorriu para ela, que retribuiu o gesto. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado, encostando-se a ele para melhor ver a bebê.

Ela bocejou lindamente, sua pequena boquinha formando um 'O' seus olhos tão verdes como os do tio, se fecharam.

Bella olhou para a criança adormecida, e depois para Edward. Ele também olhava para ela. Eles ficaram uns momentos assim, olhando nos olhos um do outro, e tinha algo diferente naqueles olhares.

Ela não aguentou a intensidade e desviou o olhar de volta para a bebê.

— _É melhor levar ela para o berço_ – Bella disse.

— Sim, vem comigo? – ele perguntou.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, e o seguiu para o quarto. Edward colocou a Mad no berço e a cobriu, saíram do quarto deixando a porta entreaberta.

— _Você será um bom pai_ – Bella disse, quando já estavam de volta a sala.

Edward sorriu e a puxou para um abraço. Ficaram parados no meio da sala, abraçados, sentindo o martelar de seus corações, a respiração um do outro, o calor de seus corpos, e o perfume de sua pele.

Alice estava parada perto do fim da escada, oculta aos dois, observando o momento deles.

Ela sabia o que tudo aquilo significava, e se perguntava quanto tempo a vida iria demorar, para colocar as coisas em seus devidos lugares.

Perto do pôr-do-sol, Carlisle chegou de seu trabalho, mais um dia no Hospital de Forks.

Abraçou aos filhos, babou por sua neta, e beijou a esposa. Ele não poderia ter uma vida melhor do que essa.

Emmett chegou minutos depois de Carlisle, e Bella estava ansiosa para o ver.

— Bella – sua voz alta e grossa avisará quem ele queria abraçar primeiro. Bella foi para os braços enormes de seu irmão, abraçando-o e sentindo aquela sensação de bem estar.

Sorriram depois do abraço, e Rose estava com os outros, e Pietro passando de pessoa em pessoa também.

— Tia Bella – ele disse estendendo os braços.

Bella sorriu pegando o sobrinho de sete anos no colo. Ele sabia de sua limitação, e se comunicava com ela através de leitura labial. Era a forma mais fácil, sem ser utilizar o papel.

— _Olá Pietro _- ela movimentou os lábios.

Todos sabiam da ligação especial de Bella com o pequeno sobrinho, eles se entendiam bem, e era bom ver uma criança assim entender tanto uma deficiência, que para eles é estranha.

Pietro e Bella ficaram um tempo conversando, ela sentia saudades dele, e ele dela. Ele era encantado pela tia, que fazia belos quadros. Pietro tinha sua própria pintura, feito por ela, era uma floresta com um lago, que ficava em seu quarto em cima de sua cama.

Ele a abraçava com firmeza, e dava repetidos beijos em sua bochecha. O amor tão puro de uma criança mostrava a Bella que o mundo não estava perdido, e que o futuro dependia das mentes puras de crianças como Pietro, e da bondade delas.

No jantar Esme pediu pizza, e todos rodeavam a mesa de jantar, conversando, e rindo. Era a família não perfeita, mas ideal. Agora todos se reuniam em torno da lareira, a noite em Forks estava mais fria do que nunca, e a neve estava prometida para a manhã seguinte.

Pietro estava agora brincando com Mad em seu carrinho, ele era todo delicado com ela, uma coisa que criança normalmente não é com um bebê.

Alice estava sentada em uma poltrona com Jasper, Esme e Carlisle em outra. Emmett e Rosalie se emaranhavam no sofá. Bella e Edward ficaram no chão. Ele estava encostado no sofá, e ela entre seu corpo. Era comum para eles, não tinha malícia nessa posição, era apenas amor e cuidado.

Todos ali naquela sala, menos Bella e Edward, talvez até Mad sabia, que aquele brilho no olhar deles, dizia mais do que mil palavras, todos se perguntavam o mesmo que Alice naquele dia mais cedo, quando tudo vai ficar em seu devido lugar?

Quando o destino vai finalmente mostrar aos dois o verdadeiro significado daquela amizade?

A vida tem tantas surpresas…

— Titia Ali – Pietro sussurrou. – Madeline dormiu – todos sorriram para o pequeno.

— Então vem com a titia e o titio Jaz, para colocarmos ela no berço.

Os dois levantaram-se e Alice pegou a Mad do carrinho. Deram boa noite a todos, e subiram para o quarto.

— Eu vou também, está na hora de por Pietro para dormir – disse Rose levantando-se do sofá e espreguiçando.

— Sim, e também descansarmos da viagem – Emmett disse.

No embalo, Esme e Carlisle também foram, ficando somente Edward e Bella contemplando o fogo.

Ela o olhou sob seus cílios, e o pegou observando-a. Eles não sorriram, apenas se observaram, aquele mesmo olhar dado mais cedo, com uma intensidade que chegava a doer em seus corações.

Edward não sabia o que deveria fazer, mas pela primeira vez deixou seu coração comandar os seus atos.

Delicadamente, acariciou as bochechas rosadas de Bella com os dedos, vendo-a ficar ainda mais corada. Era a imagem mais linda do mundo. O Fogo refletia nos olhos castanhos, iluminando sua pele, e o cabelo que emoldurava seu rosto.

Os dedos dele passearam por sua testa, pálpebras, nariz, maçãs do rosto, queixo, era algo que ele já fazia com ela, mas pela primeira vez ele ousou.

Segurou o queixo dela com cuidado, e escovou com a ponta do seu polegar, o lábio inferior dela, fazendo um suspiro escapar dos lábios rosados e levemente entreabertos.

O coração de Bella martelava em seus ouvidos, o sangue pulsava rápido em seu corpo e sua cabeça começou a ficar tonta. Não sabia o que deveria fazer, mas deixou Edward comandar essa situação. Ela não entendia bem onde ele queria chegar, mas estava pronta para experimentar.

— Mi preciosa – ele sussurrou tão baixo que se ela não estivesse tão perto não teria escutado.

Ela umedeceu os lábios secos com a ponta da língua, foi tão instintivo que nem sabia o que estava fazendo. Os olhos verdes dele escureceram e ele não podia mais evitar, e nem adiar o que seu coração gritava para sua mente.

Escovou novamente os lábios dela com seu polegar, traçando o contorno deles. Aproximou-se mais dela, e a trouxe mais para perto, finalmente sumindo com a distância que ele jamais queria que existisse.

Os lábios deles se tocaram e parecia que Bella ia ter um derrame, com tanto sangue que agora deveria estar em seu cérebro. O coração dela batia como asas de um beija-flor, os olhos captavam algo dentro do olhar dele.

Eles fecharam os olhos, permitindo-se uma melhor sensação daquele momento.

Edward colou seus lábios no dela, moldando-os juntos, sentindo a textura de seda daqueles lábios, que nunca antes haviam sido beijados. Ele era o primeiro dela, e ela sabia que seria único depois desse momento, nunca em sua vida iria desejar outro sem ser Edward.

Ele foi delicado, com um beijo suave, deixando-a saborear e aproveitar o momento como devia. As mãos de Bella pousavam em seu peito, fazendo pequenos círculos com seus polegares.

A ponta da língua de Edward traçou os lábios dela, e pediu passagem que lhe foi concedido. O peito dele estava apertado, era uma sensação tão estranha, ele nunca sentiu isso ao beijar alguém.

Ela timidamente tocou a língua dele com a dela, e a explosão de sensação só aumentava. Ela de repente queria mais, precisava de mais. Ela foi ousada o bastante para com seus lábios trêmulos, sugar lentamente a língua dele.

Edward não pode evitar o gemido que escapou de sua garganta, e aprofundou o beijo, tornando-o mais feroz, e sensual. Bella não se sentiu envergonhada como normalmente ficaria, deixou-se levar pelo beijo, retribuindo os toques dele, e os chupões e as mordidas.

Eles ficaram assim por mais algum tempo até o pulmão deles pedir por um pouco de ar. Relutantemente se separaram, e olharam um para o outro.

Não tinha constrangimento ali, pelo contrário, existiam duas pessoas que por muitos anos esconderam seus sentimentos, e agora queriam poder dizer um ao outro o que estava guardado em seus corações.

Mas talvez, só talvez, ainda não fosse o momento certo. Permitiram-se admirar um ao outro, apenas com os olhos, gritaram seus sentimentos em sua íris.

Beijaram-se uma e outra vez, era praticamente um novo vício, e eles não queriam se curar. Perceberam que já passava da uma da manhã, o tempo correu quando estavam se beijando.

Resolveram ir dormir, mas antes de Bella entrar em seu quarto, Edward a segurou para mão, e puxou-a para o seu.

— Quero que durma comigo – ele sussurrou, e ela corou com os olhos arregalados. Ele percebeu o que ela estava pensando, e riu baixinho. – Não farei o que você está pensando, cariño. Só quero você ao meu lado, sonhei com esse momento durante muitas noites em que deitei sozinho em minha cama, e imaginei-a ao meu lado.

Ela ficou boquiaberta com o que escutava, pois ela também o imaginava ao seu lado.

Eles foram para a grande cama, cobriram-se e ele a puxou para o seu corpo. Cantarolou a mesma canção que mais cedo, o fez para sua sobrinha. Bella suspirou contra seu corpo, sentindo o coração dele pulsar na palma de sua mão. Adormeceu em um dos melhores dias que poderia imaginar.

— Bella – ele sussurrou, e ao não obter resposta, sabia que ela tinha dormido. Ele sorriu para a mulher em seus braços, e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, podendo falar, tendo a certeza de que ela não escutaria. Confessou seu maior segredo, enquanto olhava o seu rosto adormecido. – Yo te amo. Te quiero, con todo mi corazón, mi preciosa.

* * *

**WOW! O que acharam desse capítulo? Que surpresa esse final hein HAHAHA!**

**Bem desculpem a demora, eu estava doente como alguns sabiam, e para escrever não dava certo, espero que a espera tenha valido a pena.**

**Não esqueçam das reviews, elas são importantes, preciso realmente saber o que vocês estão pensando da fic.**

**Beijos amores. **


	4. Mi Sentimiento

**MUTE**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história da fanfic.

**Sinopse:** A voz está ausente da vida de Bella. Muda desde que nasceu, ela encontrou em Edward um alicerce para se manter firme, em um mundo onde as pessoas não respeitam as condições do próximo.

* * *

_Desde hace tanto tiempo guardo este sentimiento me siento unido a ti_

_ te veo y siento morir se lo que debo sentir y no lo puedo decir _

_amor ya no quiero fingir tonto soy si te me vas (…)_

_Juntos en silencio cuando hay tanto que decir siempre juntos_

_Juntos y distantes cuando hay tanto por vivir_

_Juntos soñando los dos un momento mágico juntos somos tu y yo y el amor_

** Juntos – Anahi y Kuno**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4 – Mi Sentimiento**

Bella acordou pensando que tudo foi apenas mais um de seus tantos sonhos. Aqueles que habitavam sua mente todos os dias de sua vida.

Mas ao sentir os braços de Edward, rodeando-a, seu coração deu um salto, e sua mente reviveu cada segundo daquela noite anterior, assimilando com a realidade.

Ela abriu os olhos, levantando seu olhar lentamente, passando pelos seus braços, peitoral, ombro, pescoço, queixo, maxilar, lábios, nariz, e por ultimo e não menos importante, os olhos esmeralda, que a olhavam com tanta admiração, que seu corpo tremeu. Nos lábios daquele belo homem, um sorriso torto e charmoso apareceu, aquecendo-a completamente.

Ele estava tão radiante que o coração dela bateu ainda mais forte, ela não pensou que seria possível.

— Bom dia, mi preciosa – ele sussurrou acariciando os longos cabelos dela.

Edward amava aqueles cabelos, e o perfume de morango que parecia ser tão dela, que jamais imaginaria aquela cascata castanho-avermelhada sem esse aroma tão típico.

Ele acariciou as laterais do corpo dela, descendo suas mãos para firmarem na sua cintura, tocando cada centímetro de pele que encontrou no caminho.

Bella sentiu o corpo dele embaixo do seu, no momento que ele a puxou, seria um bom momento para ficar corada, mas diferentemente de qualquer outra ocasião, ela não foi vitima de seu rubor. Na verdade seu íntimo gritava que estava gostando muito daquele momento.

Quando os rostos estavam no mesmo nível, Edward deixou um beijo casto em cada centímetro do rosto dela, sentindo aquela pele tão suave e delicada. Mas quando ele foi beijar seus lábios, ela colocou a mão na boca, balançando a cabeça.

Ele riu, entendendo o problema, e com cuidado retirou a mão dela de sua boca.

— Eu sinceramente não me importo se você não escovou os dentes, eu quero você assim mesmo - ele disse e ela sorriu timidamente.

Suas bochechas coraram, e ela olhou para ele sob seus cílios.

— Mi preciosa, tan hermosa… - sussurrou com os lábios perto dos dela, aquecendo-os apenas com seu hálito.

Edward escovou aqueles lábios naturalmente rosados, nos seus, e encaixou-os sentindo como era perfeito. Eles se renderam ao beijo que tanto ansiavam, provando do manjar dos deuses, o que era representado pela essência de suas bocas.

O sabor de seus lábios, mesmo pela manhã, era doce como mel, e isso os faziam sentir que estavam no paraíso, pois nada nesse mundo se comparava aquilo. Duvidavam que qualquer pessoa nesse planeta, tivesse provado tal preciosidade.

A suavidade, a maciez, a doçura, o encanto, a forma como se encaixavam igual duas peças essenciais, feitas uma para a outra. As línguas sedosas que dançavam juntas, se enrolavam, exploravam-se, provavam dessa textura.

As mãos de Edward queriam sentir sua pele, ele precisava. Com os dedos encontrou a base de suas costas, escovando aquela área tão quente e sensível dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

Bella subiu suas pequenas mãos pelo leito dele, deslizando pelo seu pescoço e prendendo seus dedos em seu cabelo.

Ela sentia que poderia ficar assim para sempre, ali era o seu lugar, e ela sabia disso.

Muito cedo tiveram que parar para respirar. Bella deitou sua cabeça no vão do seu pescoço, sentindo aquele perfume tão bom dele.

Ficaram assim, sentindo um ao outro, compartilhando o calor dos corpos, e o cheiro da pele, até que foram puxados de volta a realidade, com o choro da pequena Madeline.

Bella levantou a cabeça e olhou para Edward.

_Eu te amo_, ela gritava em sua cabeça.

_Yo te amo,_ ele queria dizer novamente.

Mas temiam.

— Bella acho melhor irmos tomar café da manhã.

Ela assentiu sorrindo para ele. Levantou-se da cama, sem se dar conta de que sua blusa tinha subido, deixando seu estômago reto a mostra.

Pela primeira vez, Edward a olhou com luxúria, desejando tocar e beijar aquela aérea branca e lisa. Seu sangue correu mais rápido e ferveu, ao pensar em como seria o sabor dela ali.

Bella percebeu sua blusa e em seguida o olhar de Edward, que estava tão intenso que a deixou vermelha como um pimentão. Abaixou sua blusa e decidiu que era melhor ir para o seu quarto.

Abriu a porta do quarto dele, e olhou com cuidado no corredor. Não tinha ninguém ali, então foi para o quarto na ponta dos pés.

Edward ainda sentia o sabor dela em sua boca, e como um adolescente apaixonado, que tinha dado seu primeiro beijo na garota dos seus sonhos, tocou as pontas dos dedos em seus lábios e sorriu tontamente.

— Mi preciosa – ele disse para si mesmo.

Ele mal podia acreditar que ela realmente esteve com ele.

O beijou.

Dormiu em seus braços.

Deixou-o tocá-la como nenhum homem jamais fez.

Ele nunca esteve tão feliz como naquele momento.

Decidiu trocar de roupa e ir tomar café.

Bella depois de seu banho, colocou uma roupa quente e amarrou os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.

Olhou-se no espelho, sentindo-se desejada por ele, sabendo que tudo que ele fez foi realmente com ela.

Dessa vez ela não era uma platéia e sim a atriz principal.

Quando saiu do seu quarto, Edward também saia do dele, e sorriram um para o outro. Ele pegou a mão dela, e era comum esse ato entre eles.

Terminaram de descer as escadas, e todos estavam ali em pé parados, olhando para eles com os olhos cerrados, até a Mad estava.

— O que foi? – Edward perguntou com cautela.

— Não sabemos – Alice suspirou. – Pietro disse que tinha visto algo ontem, mas que tinha a ver com vocês, na verdade ele falou que queria perguntar algo, mas não quis falar para nós, e estamos esperando vocês descerem para ele falar.

— Pietro, o que você quer saber? – Edward estava cauteloso, já poderia imaginar o que o garoto viu, e qual era a pergunta, e ele tinha certeza de que Bella também.

— Tio Edward, e tia Bella, vocês são namorados? – ele falou com a vozinha doce e inocente, e Bella desejou achar um buraco.

Bella apertou a mão do Edward levemente, e ele acariciou com seu polegar, em um gesto que dizia 'tenha calma'.

— Por que você acha isso Pietro? – Edward perguntou.

— É… - o pequeno coçou a nuca e olhou para os dois. – Bem, eu ontem voltei na sala, para buscar um carrinho meu que estava no chão e… eu os vi… vocês estavam…

— Estavam…? – Emmett disse. – Estou curioso meu filho.

Ele suspirou e falou de uma vez.

— – ele falou com rápido e atropelando as palavras.

Ninguém entendeu.

— Filho eu não entendi nada – Rose disse. – Fale devagar.

Pietro choramingou e repetiu.

— Vocês estavam se beijando como namorados.

Todos ficaram em silencio, apenas alguns barulhos vindos de Mad eram escutados.

— Isso é verdade? – Alice foi quem quebrou o silencio.

— Sim – Edward sussurrou e Bella abaixou o olhar para o chão, sentindo seu rosto corar.

— Já não era sem tempo – Emmett disse, ganhando um tapa na cabeça de Rosalie.

— Emmett – ela o repreendeu.

— Ai... O que? Vem dizer que você não esperava por esse dia?

— Todos estavam – Alice disse.

— Tudo bem, todos já sabem, agora com licença vou levar Bella para tomar café fora, vem mi amor – ele disse a levando consigo para a porta. Pegou uma das chaves dos carros de seu pai, pegou os casacos e saiu com Bella.

Edward não queria submeter Bella a tudo isso. Ele queria poder gritar que a amava e que a tinha beijado, mas ele a conhecia bem para saber que ela não se sentiria confortável com esse tipo de coisa.

Bella não sabia o que fazer com o que havia acontecido entre ela e Edward, pois sua timidez parecia derrubar qualquer parede.

Ela não tinha vergonha de Edward, mas era apenas um instinto natural.

Claro que não queria esconder aquilo de todos, e seria impossível quando se ter alguém como Alice por perto. Também não estava com raiva de Pietro por ele ter perguntado aquilo, era natural uma criança querer saber sobre o que vê.

Bella amava Edward e o queria com todas as suas forças, mas não imaginava que ele poderia sentir algo assim, talvez um carinho diferente, alem do amor de melhor amigo quase irmão, mas não tanto amor como ela. Ele era lindo tinha tudo o que quisesse, não iria se prender a ela.

Querer mais do que já tinha, já era sonhar demais.

Edward precisava avisar a todos que não queria pressão sobre eles. Mandou uma mensagem para Alice, explicando a sua situação.

**_Alice, diga a todos que não falem sobre isso perto de Bella, Ela é tímida, não vai se sentir bem com essas coisas. Não quero que ela se sinta mal, estamos apenas no começo, e tudo é novo para ela, tenham paciência._**

**_Edward_**

Antes de tudo o que mais importava para Edward, era o bem estar de Bella. Ele nem sabia se ela o amava, então estava preferindo não pressioná-la. Pouco tempo depois seu celular vibra com a mensagem de Alice.

**_Falarei com eles Edward, mas depois converse comigo_**

**_P.s. Emmett: Cuide bem dessa jóia Edward, ela é rara._**

Ele cuidaria, sempre cuidou. Suspirando, guardou seu celular, olhou para Bella e essa estava corada olhando para o seu café.

Ele colocou sua mão sobre a dela, e ela o olho.

— Não fique assim mi preciosa – ele aproximou-se mais dela, nesse pequeno sofá, no canto da cafeteria, colocando seu outro braço, envolta da cintura dela.

Bella apoiou sua cabeça no ombro dele, olhando para as duas mãos na mesa.

— Você sabe que não tem porque ter vergonha, eles não vão falar sobre isso – ele brincou com os dedos dela.

Ele beijou os cabelos dela, desejando que fossem seus lábios tão belos e suculentos. Ela também queria isso, mas também queria mostrar que não tem vergonha disso.

Levantou o rosto, e mais uma vez contemplou aquele rosto tão perfeito e bem desenhado. Ele sorriu e ela o quis ainda mais, aproximando-se mais dele, deslizou a ponta do seu nariz por sua pele, absorvendo seu aroma, sentindo a maciez dele. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo dos dois, e descargas elétricas, pareciam tomar conta de cada um de seus nervos.

Bella escovou seus lábios nos dele, moldando-os em um leve beijo. Ele não conseguia se segurar, e contornou o lábio inferior dela com a língua, fazendo-a arrepiar-se completamente. Suas línguas dançavam em suas bocas, as salivas se misturavam, e uma explosão de sensações os dominava.

Um simples beijo que dizia muita coisa e mostrava sentimentos ocultos. Bella enroscou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, puxando com seus dedos, aqueles cabelos lisos e sedosos.

O beijo aprofundou mais, e ganhava um tom de urgência, as línguas que antes dançavam, agora, entrelaçavam-se juntas, batalhando por espaço.

Edward apertava a cintura de Bella, acariciando seu frágil e delicado corpo, excitando-se com o calor que vinha dela. Bella sentia borboletas no estomago, e o coração pulsar de desejo. Ela nunca toda a vida sentiu algo assim, e sabe que nunca sentiria com mais ninguém.

Mas eles precisavam de ar, separaram-se e encostaram-se no sofá, fazendo suas respirações voltarem à normalidade. Os olhos de ambos transbordavam amor e carinho.

— Mi preciosa – Edward sussurrou, jorrando tudo o que tinha dentro dele – Eu te amo – ele disse finalmente. – Não apenas como minha amiga, mas como mulher. Te quiero preciosa, te quiero.

Ele viu nos olhos dela, a aceitação desse sentimento, e de algo que ele não conhecia. Puxou a mão dela até seu rosto, e beijou a palma desta, com amor e cuidado. Inclinou seu rosto, apoiando na mão dela, olhando-a.

Bella sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas, por tantos sentimentos fortes que estavam entrando em sua vida.

Edward viu a primeira lágrima escorrer por seu rosto, e enxugou-a.

— Por que está chorando? – será que ela não o amava, e chorava com medo de perder o amigo?

— _Eu amo você Edward_ – Bella disse com as mãos tremendo. – _Eu te amo como homem, te desejo, e preciso tanto de você, como precioso do oxigênio._

— Mi amor – ele disse aproximando-se do rosto dela, e limpando cada lágrima que caia. – Você é a única capaz de fazer meu coração ficar acelerado. Eu sou capaz de tudo por você Bella. Ficaria de joelho agora, e me declararia nesse exato momento. Quero você só para mim, e estarei ao seu lado até quando você me disser que quer.

—_ Edward_ – Bella começou a dizer. – _Eu também te vejo assim e… pensei que fosse impossível._

Edward sentiu o coração bater mais rápido e duplicar de tamanho. Ver aquela garota que tanto sonhou, dizendo que o amava, era tudo o que ele queria em sua vida.

Não precisava de mais nada.

Ele a beijou novamente, mas com calma, desejando que o mundo parasse para permanecer o resto da vida ali.

— Prometo que cuidarei de você, Bella, como faço a 12 anos. – ele disse entre respirações. – Você é tudo para mim, nenhum bem material é mais precioso do que você. Nada e nem ninguém vai lhe machucar.

.

.

Eles voltaram para a mansão Cullen, e quando se aproximavam, viram a viatura de Charlie.

Bella sorriu, finalmente iria ver o pai.

Edward estacionou o carro e foram juntos para a casa. Podia se ouvir a voz estrondosa de Emmett. Edward abriu a porta e Bella entrou. Todos que estavam na sala ficaram em silencio quando eles entraram. Edward disfarçadamente deu um olhar de reprovação em todos que voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes.

Bella ficou tensa não viu o pai entre aqueles rostos, até que Charlie Swan apareceu vindo da cozinha com Carlisle.

— Minha princesa – ele disse vendo a filha parada na sala. Esta sorriu e foi de encontro aos braços do pai, sentindo aquele abraço tão caloroso.

E era por isso que ela estava naquela cidade úmida e verde.

Por sua família.

Por seu pai.

Por Edward.

Pelas pessoas que amava.

.

.

— Só tem uma parte ruim do seu pai, ter chegado – Edward estava sentado no sofá do seu quarto, com Bella sentada ao seu lado.

— _Qual?_ – ela perguntou.

— Você não vai mais estar comigo – ele fez um adorável biquinho e ela sorriu.

— _Mas eu venho amanhã durante o dia._

— Eu sei – suspirou. – Mas será muito tempo.

— _Você esta me saindo uma pessoa muito manhosa._

Ele riu e a puxou pela cintura, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo. Ela se acomodou ali, amando como as coisas entre eles avançavam a cada minuto.

— Eu fico assim com você, mas na verdade eu quero poder te mimar muito – ele passou sua mão pelo pescoço dela, até sua nuca, fazendo-a estremecer.

Ela ofegou quando ele repetiu o gesto e levemente apertou sua nuca. Ali era uma aérea sensível do seu corpo, e quando as suas mãos habilidosas, e tomavam posse dela, era como querer alcançar o céu.

Ele beijou seu queixo e mordiscou. No mesmo instante o calor incomum, inundou suas veias, e aquelas grandes mãos apertaram sua cintura, a fazendo quase desfalecer.

— Não agüentarei ficar uma noite longe de você mi preciosa – ele olhou-a nos olhos. – Posso pedir uma coisa?

— _Sempre _– sorriu.

— Cariño, deixe a janela do seu quarto, aberta esta noite.

* * *

**[N/A]: Esse capitulo foi sofrido pra sair, com o Word dando problema 2 vezes ontem e 3 hoje, mas saiu HAHA x]**  
**ESPERO QUE GOSTEM!****  
**


	5. Mi Placer

**MUTE**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história da fanfic.

**Sinopse:** A voz está ausente da vida de Bella. Muda desde que nasceu, ela encontrou em Edward um alicerce para se manter firme, em um mundo onde as pessoas não respeitam as condições do próximo.

* * *

_Tu amor me hace entrar_

_En medio del abismo_

_Tu amor me hace entrar_

_Sabes bien que es así_

_Lo supe desde siempre_

****** Abismo – Kudai**

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 5 - Mi Placer**

Bella estava literalmente nas nuvens, sentindo que o paraíso estava mais perto do que imaginava. Na verdade ela imaginava. Sempre pensou no paraíso como sinônimo de Edward Cullen.

Edward era simplesmente perfeito, aos olhos dela, e de muitas outras mulheres.

Ele não desfilava por ai com mulheres, sempre que tinha alguma em sua cama, colocava para fora do seu apartamento, claro que com todo o seu cavalheirismo, antes das 6 da manhã. Como Bella sabia?

Ela não pregava os olhos quando ele saia em uma noite de sexta-feita. Sabia o destino dele e provavelmente o fim da sua noite: alguma mulher mais sortuda do que ela enroscando-se com ele, gemendo seu nome, gritando por mais, elogiando-o de uma forma que parecia gritar a toda a cidade, como ele era bom. E no fim Bella levantava da sua cama e caminhava até a sala, abrindo uma frestinha da sua porta, e o via na porta despedindo-se da mulher.

Bella talvez fosse masoquista, gostasse da dor de o ver com outra. Mas ela sabia que não gostava. O que ela queria com cada imagem de uma mulher diferente, era matar seu amor por ele. Aquele estúpido amor que a consumia como chamas de um fogo que nunca se apagava, queimando cada pedacinho do seu ser.

Ela também não odiava as mulheres (com exceção de Tanya). A inveja era o verdadeiro sentimento.

_Inveja porque estavam em sua cama._

_Inveja porque gritavam seu nome._

_Inveja porque gemiam por ele e por ele._

Ela não poderia gritar por ele, pedir por mais. E até no momento que ela sabia que um dia poderia estar em sua cama, à dor de não poder emitir nenhum som de prazer cravava um punhal diretamente em seu coração.

Bella abanou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos impróprios, enquanto arrumava-se para dormir.

Abriu sua mala retirando um velho conjunto de moletom e uma calcinha, deixando em cima da sua cama. Foi para o banheiro preparar um banho. Encheu a banheira e se deu o privilégio de um banho de espumas.

Despiu-se e entrou na água quente, sentindo todos seus músculos relaxarem, e cada célula do seu corpo gritava 'alívio' quando todo o stress de seus pensamentos escapava por seus poros.

Edward estava parado do lado de fora da casa dos Swan. Na verdade uma mansão, não tão grande como as dos seus pais, mas não deixava de ser uma bela mansão.

Ele olhava para a escada fixa a parede, que sempre foi de decoração, ela estava ordenada por flores e folhas, seus degraus eram relativamente velhos, mas ele precisava arriscar.

Segurando nas laterais onde não tinha nenhuma planta, ele começou a subir. Já passava das 22:30 e Charlie Swan estava na sala com Emmett. Rosalie e Pietro não estavam a vista quando ele tinha espiado pela janela da sala e sabia que o quarto de Emmett e Pietro ficavam do lado oeste da casa, ou melhor dizendo, do lado oposto ao de Bella.

Edward estava quase no seu objetivo, a sacada do quarto de Bella. Ela havia deixado à porta da pequena varanda aberta, era mais seguro do que a janela, e tinha esperanças de que ele aparecesse, mas não pensava que seria possível.

Colocando uma perna por cima da sacada, ele passou para o outro lado, sem fazer barulho ou chamar algum tipo de atenção.

Notou que o quarto estava vazio, mas também a luz vinda do banheiro e o suave barulho de movimento de água. Chegou à conclusão de que ela estava em sua banheira. Aproximou-se da porta com lentidão, e através do largo espelho viu-a em seu banho. Com espumas cobrindo seus braços, pescoço, seios e pernas.

Tinha uma das pernas elevadas, e deslizava a esponja lentamente por ela, como se estivesse desfrutando daquele momento.

Engoliu seco, sentindo um ardor tomar conta do seu corpo. Juntou todas as suas forças para se afastar dali, indo em direção a porta da varanda, respirou o ar puro da noite e fechou-a.

Quando caminhava para a cama dela, percebeu as peças que ela havia escolhido para por. O velho conjunto de moletom. Sorriu para si mesmo, e aproximou-se mais da cama, e viu aquela pequena peça, que denominavam de calcinha. Antes de ter o impulso de pegar o fino pano nas mãos, deu meia volta e caminhou em direção a velha cadeira de balanço no canto do quarto.

Edward sentou-se, suspirando em alivio quando a mesma não fez barulho. Esperou pacientemente sua amada.

.

.

Depois do maravilhoso banho, Bella sentiu a água esfriar e resolveu sair da banheira. Secou-se e em seguida colocou seu roupão. Parou em frente ao espelho, e pegou sua escova, penteando seus cabelos longos e castanhos. Olhou para si mesma com mais atenção, e sorriu.

Estava em estado de êxtase pela felicidade. _Felicidade de ter Edward Cullen._

Com esse mesmo sorriso saiu do seu banheiro, estranhando o quarto estar tão… quente.

Caminhava sem muita atenção, até que quando estava perto da sua cama, estacou-se ao visualizar o homem a sua frente.

Sentado na cadeira de balanço, estava aquele que habitava seus sonhos.

Edward tinha um sorriso torto no rosto, os olhos verdes pareciam mais escuros, e passeavam por todo seu corpo semi-úmido. Tinha a respiração regular, as mãos cruzadas e os cotovelos apoiados nos braços da cadeira.

Bella sentiu todo seu sangue correr para seu rosto, corando de uma forma tão forte que pensei que jamais voltaria a ter sua pele alva.

Sentiu-se como uma presa, sendo observada atentamente por seu predador, e um ardor tomou conta de entre suas pernas.

Ela estava excitando-se com a imagem tão sexy de seu homem. Sim ele era dela, e agora tinha certeza disso.

— Boa noite mi preciosa – sua voz estava rouca, baixa e perigosa.

Todo um arrepio passou por Bella, fazendo seu coração palpitar mais rápido.

Esse homem seria sua morte.

— _Boa noite_ – ela respondeu com as mãos um pouco trêmulas, se chutando mentalmente pelo ato.

Edward levantou-se, ainda com aquele sorriso, mas com um toque de malícia. Com toda a sua sensualidade, caminhou até ela. Bella sentiu a garganta seca e a vontade de ter aqueles lábios naturalmente vermelhos nos dela, as mãos quentes em sua pele.

Como se ele pudesse ler pensamentos, aproximou-se em tempo recorde, acariciou o pescoço dela com sua mão, sentindo ali as gotinhas de água que restavam no corpo dela. Diminuiu as distancia entre os rostos, olhando dentro dos olhos dela, e vendo ali a mesma luxuria que emanava do dele. Era como um espelho de desejo e paixão.

Enterrou seus dedos nos cabelos longos dela, e juntou as suas bocas, imediatamente penetrando a mesma com sua língua.

Edward tinha a consciência de que tudo era novo para Bella, os sentimentos, as sensações e o desejo. Mas ele era homem, e a dor entre suas pernas, apertando sua calça jeans, o lembrava a cada minuto.

_Essa mulher era sexy demais para sua própria sanidade._ E ela mesma não sabia disso.

Bella poderia ser inexperiente, mas não era burra. Ela sabia que a umidade que crescia entre suas pernas era sinal de que aquele homem estava mexendo ainda mais com suas emoções. E mandava um sinal claro para seu cérebro de que precisava de alivio.

No momento em que ele a beijou, e tomou-a com tanta _fome_, havia deixado de ser a Bella tímida, e sentia uma mulher sensual e sedenta crescer em seu ser.

As línguas se chocavam, entrelaçavam, lutavam por espaço e queriam a vitória.

Edward a puxou pela cintura, e ela sentiu a dureza dele contra seu estômago. Mordeu os lábios dele, sentindo que o calor em suas pernas só aumentava.

Ele começou a caminhar até a cama, com os lábios grudados aos dela, fazendo-a deitar-se sobre as roupas que tinha separado para si mesma.

Bella não se incomodou em sentir vergonha de ter aquele corpo másculo em cima dela. Ela agora era a mulher que ansiava por ter aquele homem de inúmeras formas. Um desejo que ela guardou dentro de si mesma por anos.

Quando precisaram respirar, Edward beijou cada centímetro do seu pescoço, saboreando daquela pele deliciosa, que tinha cheiro de pêssego, sais de pêssego, ela os amava, e Edward sabia. Suas mãos vagavam pela coxa sedosa dela, querendo poder sentir o calor dela, mas não queria forçá-la.

Ela percebeu sua batalha interna, e sem saber de que lugar veio tanta coragem, segurou a mão dele. Ele levantou seu rosto, cravando seus olhos tão verdes, que poderiam ser confundidos com negros, nos dela. Tão desinibida, em um ato que tanto desejava. Guiou a mão dele até onde ela precisava de alivio.

Edward reprimiu um grunhido, fazendo todo seu corpo balançar, quando sentiu todo aquele mel quente em seus dedos. Ele havia causado isso, tudo foi por ele, e agora finalmente poderia sentir. Deixou-a guiar para onde ela precisava.

Bella passou os dedos dele em seu clitóris, lugar que clamava por ser acariciado por aqueles longos dedos. Deixou todo o ar escapar dos seus pulmões e fechou os olhos diante das sensações.

Ele percebeu que ela poderia estar assustada, ou com medo, e a beijou, com amor, carinho e paixão. Todo e qualquer medo que Bella poderia sentir se foi, agora ela era uma mulher quente precisando senti prazer.

Edward notou isso, agora recuperado do choque inicial, apertou um pouco a ponta dos seus dedos naquele local.

— Quer que eu lhe toque, por mim mesmo? – ele perguntou com um sussurro.

Bella assentiu, soltando a mão dele, entregue aos prazeres da carne, e as mãos daquele homem, experiente e incrível. Edward pensou que ela iria desistir, mas ficou surpreso ao vê-la tão entregue, para ele. _Só para ele._

Circulou o clitóris dela com o polegar, fazendo-a tremer. Mergulhou lentamente um dedo em sua umidade, sentindo as paredes estreitas dela. Engoliu um gemido.

Esse era o momento dela, e não dele.

Ele sabia que mesmo com ela assim, não passaria das caricias, Bella poderia estar desinibida, mas ele queria ir com calma, ensiná-la, mostrar como se ter prazer. Ele queria ser o seu primeiro… e seu único.

Ela estava experimentando sensações explosivas, e quase sentiu o céu na ponta dos dedos quando ele colocou mais um dedo dentro dela, entrando e saindo rápido, mas com delicadeza. Ela mordeu os lábios. _Isso era devastador._

Edward continuava no ritmo perfeito para ela. Colocou um terceiro dedo naquela fenda úmida e estreita, estimulando seu clitóris com o polegar.

A respiração dela ficou forte, os olhos se fecharam e algo explodia no seu estômago, correndo por seu sistema até chegar em seu sexo. O mesmo apertou os dedos de Edward, que fechou os olhos no desejo de querer que ali fosse o seu membro, sentindo como ela é estreita e deliciosa…

_É a hora dela,_ ele repetiu mentalmente. _Somente dela._

Abrindo os olhos, ele teve tempo de contemplar Bella chegar no pico. Seu rosto vermelho de excitação, seus lábios entreabertos, sua língua umedecendo os lábios secos, e seu peito subir e descer na sua respiração profunda. Ela gozou em seus dedos, sentindo que o paraíso era realmente ali.

Edward tirou os dedos de dentro dela, ela abriu os olhos e o viu levar os dedos até a boca, e chupá-los com gula, como se fosse o manjar dos deuses. E isso era para ele.

Ele sorriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, e beijou-a. O sabor de suas bocas, com a essência dela, era a melhor mistura já inventada.

— Você é deliciosa, mi preciosa – ele disse com os lábios colados aos dela. – Nem o doce mais requintado do mundo chega aos seus pés, cariño.

Ela sorriu sentindo-se um tanto que poderosa. Acariciando os cabelos dele, ficou ali por alguns minutos. Sentindo o corpo dele por cima do dela, e os beijos calmos e carinhosos que compartilhavam.

— Amor, vai trocar de roupa, eu te espero aqui – ela assentiu e ele saiu de cima dela.

Bella pegou a roupa em cima da cama e correu para o banheiro. Abriu a porta do box e ligou o chuveirinho, lavando-se do gozo e da umidade que ainda estava em seu sexo e coxas. Depois de se limpar, secou-se, colocou a roupa, escovou os dentes e voltou para o quarto.

Suspirou ao ver Edward com os braços atrás da cabeça e sorrindo para ela. Sorriu e caminhou para sua cama, se aconchegando junto a ele.

Ele enroscou seus braços em volta do seu corpo, sentindo a pequena mulher que era dele. A protegeu durante anos, cuidou dela durante muito tempo, e a idolatrava em silêncio.

Muitos homens a olhavam com desejo, observando cada curva de seu belo corpo, seus lindos olhos castanhos e seus cabelos longos e sedosos.

O ciúme sempre tomou conta dele, mas nunca o demonstrou. Bella era livre para ter qualquer relacionamento, mas ao contrário dele, nunca esteve com ninguém.

O que o fez pensar em algo: Desde quando ela me ama?

Ele teria a feito sofrer em algum momento?

Teria ferido seu pequeno e delicado coração?

Teria a feito chorar?

Edward estava preparado para perguntar para ela, quando a viu dormindo como um anjo. Sentiu seu peito rasgar, pensando se alguma vez esse, ser divino teria derramado uma lágrima por sua culpa.

Culpa de nunca ter dito que a amava desde o primeiro dia que a viu.

Balançou a cabeça expulsando os pensamentos. Se ele a fez sofrer alguma vez, preferia não saber, pois de hoje em diante iria tornar os dias de sua preciosa, os melhores de sua vida.

* * *

Os raios de sol, fracos, porém existentes, entraram pela janela do quarto de Bella. Ela apertou os olhos com força, reprimindo a vontade de acordar.

Deu um longo bocejo e abriu os olhos, notando estar sozinha na cama. Franziu a testa. Teria sido tudo um sonho?

Quando mexeu a mão sentiu um papel em seus dedos, e o pegou, lendo o que estava ali.

_Tive que ir embora mi preciosa, não teria como explicar ao Charlie e a Emmett, o que eu estava fazendo no seu quarto pela manhã. Espero você na hora do almoço, já estou morrendo de saudades do calor do seu corpo, e dos seus lábios mi vida. Você é o que me motiva a viver._

_Eu te amo cariño._

_Seu eterno servo,_

_Edward Cullen._

Ela dedilhou as letras, e sorriu para si mesma.

_Servo._

Será que ele não via que ela era a escrava do seu amor?

Ainda sorrindo, levantou da sua cama, sentindo-se a mulher mais sortuda do mundo.

* * *

**[N/A]: ****Primeiro quero agradecer por cada review do capítulo anterior, vocês é que me fazem levar essa história em diante.**  
**Dedico esse capítulo a cada uma.**** E segundo, bem o relaciomento deles está avançando, mas não esperem algo assim nos próximos capítulos. Quero explorar o relacionamento deles, as descobertas, e coisas essênciais. Pois eles são amigos de anos, só que quando se tornam tão íntimos, a coisa muda de figura.**

_**Beijos e até o próximo, capítulo.**_


	6. Mi Pedido

**MUTE**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história da fanfic.

**Sinopse:** A voz está ausente da vida de Bella. Muda desde que nasceu, ela encontrou em Edward um alicerce para se manter firme, em um mundo onde as pessoas não respeitam as condições do próximo.

* * *

_Mirala, perfume frances_

_Susurrame y caeré a tus pies_

_Gris luna en tu piel_

_Sabes que hago lo que debo hacer_

** Mas, es amar – Enrique Iglesias

* * *

Capítulo 6 - Mi Pedido**

A manhã se arrastou para Bella. Nunca foi tão difícil estar longe de Edward. Ela ainda meio que pensava que estava vivendo em um conto de fadas ou mais um de seus infinitos sonhos. Em pensar que à 3 dias eles eram simplesmente amigos, e agora, são algo perto de namorados.

_É tão surreal_, pensou ela abanando a cabeça e sorrindo.

Sim era completamente surreal para ela viver o que sempre sonhou ao lado dele.

Tantas noites que ela passou insone, sabendo que a alguns metros, uma mulher estaria se deliciando nos braços daquele que ela tanto desejava.

Rolou mais uma vez em seus pensamentos, os empurrando para longe. Ela não devia pensar no passado, agora nada disso realmente importava.

O que Edward fez ou não, era de direito dele. Afinal ele era solteiro, um homem extremamente bonito, que deslumbrava com seus belos olhos verdes e sorriso torto.

Mulheres e até mesmo homens, o desejavam. Era praticamente impossível não ter um par de olhos o seguindo onde quer que ele estivesse. Sua beleza era algo que não podia ser comparada. Edward tinha o rosto e o corpo que qualquer homem venderia a alma para ter.

Uma pontada de tristeza atingiu Bella. Edward com toda sua beleza era tão diferente dela.

_Simples, sem graça e desastrada._

Estremeceu ao pensar em seu corpo e em como não tinha nada de extraordinário para atrair qualquer homem.

Seios pequenos e que mal eram perceptíveis. Era pequena em estatura, um pouco mais alta que Alice. Cabelos totalmente sem graça, daquele marrom com vermelho. Olhos sem nenhum tom para poder hipnotizar alguém.

Suas lembranças a traíram outra vez, levando-a a lembrar das mulheres que já vira com Edward.

Loiras, morenas, ruivas, de seio fartos, altas com seus saltos, corpos perfeitos, com tudo no lugar. Sorrisos estonteantes e sedutoras.

Antes que entrasse em melancolia, Bella decidiu parar de pensar olhando para o relógio. Estava quase na hora de ir para a casa dos Cullen. Emmett foi se arrumar e Rose foi arrumar Pietro. Seu pai estava sentado na poltrona ao seu lado, vendo um canal de esportes.

Bella levantou-se do sofá, esticando-se por estar sentada a tanto tempo. Sorriu para o pai, dando um beijo em sua testa, em seguida caminhou escada a cima.

Abriu seu closet, procurando algo bom e quente para vestir. Não ia demorar para nevar em Forks, mais um ou dois dias e a neve iria tomar conta das ruas.

Decidiu-se por uma calça jeans cumprida, uma blusa branca de lã com mangas. Por cima um casaco grosso, também branco. Botas sem salto e um leve toque de maquiagem.

Olhou-se no amplo espelho no canto do quarto, suspirando para sua imagem.

Seu estomago se revirou, lembrando-a que iria se encontrar com Edward Cullen.

Bella estava se sentindo uma adolescente em seu primeiro encontro.

.

.

Edward bufava mais uma vez naquela manhã. Deitado em sua cama extremamente fria e vazia, fitava o teto com a testa enrugada. Pensava em como pode durar tanto tempo sem ela.

Ele sempre teve muitas mulheres, mas nenhuma era ela. Não podia negar que elas eram bonitas, mas em cada uma encontrava um incrível defeito.

As bochechas não ficavam tão rosadas. Os olhos castanhos não eram tão chocolate. O cabelo não tinha aquele tom de vermelho. Quando sorria não tinha aquelas covinhas nos cantinhos dos lábios. Nada nelas o fazia lembrar de Bella. Ele buscava incansavelmente uma maneira de tirar aquele sentimento de dentro dele.

Como ele podia simplesmente chegar em Bella e falar que a amava, sem saber o que ela pensava sobre isso?

Ele tinha medo, dela se afastar dele, de alguma maneira. Edward precisava dela como do ar para respirar.

Mas ele sabia que era egoísta com relação a tudo isso. Ele temia que Bella chegasse a conhecer um cara legal, que a fizesse feliz. O maior ato de egoísmo dele, foi no colégio. O Baile de Formatura.

Edward esfregou as mãos nos olhos lembrando daquele dia.

**~*Flashback*~**

Os garotos tinham terminado o treino de futebol americano, estavam no vestiário ansioso pelo último jogo intercolegial.

Faltava 3 semanas para o baile de formatura, e eles pensavam em suas opções. Edward já havia convidado Tanya, essa praticamente tinha se convidado. Quando Edward estava do vestiário, Jacob o chamou para conversar.

— Edward, eu queria saber algo – Jacob parecia nervoso e estava sério.

— Diga – Edward franziu a testa esperando que o colega de time falasse.

— Bem… eu queria saber se Bella tem par para o baile? – ele disse rápido quase atropelando as palavras.

— Não que eu saiba, por que a curiosidade? – cruzou os braços apertando as mãos em punho.

— Eu pensei em… em convidá-la.

Edward sentiu o sangue ferver. Quem Jacob Black pensava que era para querer convidar Bella para o baile?

— Você pensou? Mas deixa eu lhe avisar algo – o rosto de Edward estava praticamente distorcido de raiva. – Bella não irá ao baile, pelo menos não com você, está entendendo?

— Mas por quê? Quem tem que me dizer não ou sim é ela – Jacob estava entendendo qual era a do Edward, o tirar da reta.

— Ela merece alguém muito melhor do que você Black.

— Como já falei, quem tem que dizer isso é ela. Você vai ao baile com a Tanya vai se divertir e a impede de fazer o mesmo. Isso é egoísmo.

Edward sentiu vontade de socar algo, trincou os dentes e abaixou o tom da voz para uma suave e ameaçadora.

— Escute bem Jacob Black, se você quiser ainda continuar andando, fique longe da Isabella Swan. Não ouse chegar perto dela, de nenhuma maneira – não lhe deu oportunidade de resposta, e saiu do vestiário soltando fogo pelas ventas.

Jamais deixaria um rapaz chegar perto de Bella, ninguém era bom o bastante, ninguém a trataria da forma correta… que somente ele sabia.

Chegou em casa completamente estressado, caminhou diretamente para a cozinha com o propósito de pegar uma garrafa de água e algo para comer.

Parou na porta do local, assistindo a cena na sua frente.

Bella tinha saído mais cedo da escola, e estava em sua casa junto com Esme confeitando um lindo bolo de morango.

O remorso imediatamente lhe bateu como um tijolo no meio da cara.

Como negar a ela a felicidade de ter alguém?

Antes que pudesse dar a meia volta e sair sem ser notado, Bella virou-se e sorriu para ele.

_Outro tapa na cara._ Ela era tão boa com ele, tão dedicada, disse uma vez que a felicidade dele era a sua felicidade, e ele não o fazia por ela.

— Edward vai lavar as mãos que vamos lanchar bolo de morango – sua mãe lhe disse sorrindo, colocando um ultimo morango em cima.

— Sim mãe, antes eu… vou ligar para a Alice – ele precisava falar com a irmã, só ela poderia lhe entender nesse momento.

— Tudo bem, mas não demore – Esme respondeu e Bella ficou ali, arrumando as coisas que estavam no balcão da cozinha.

Ela não se importava com o baile, de qualquer maneira, a única pessoa que lhe interessava para ir em algum evento assim era Edward, e esse já tinha seu par.

Edward discou o número da sua querida irmã, e pouco tempo depois ela atendeu.

— Alo?

— Alice, sou eu Edward.

— O que foi?

— Eu queria… eu preciso falar algo para você – Edward já não achava tão boa idéia assim contar para ela.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Alice ficou preocupada instantaneamente.

— Nada com alguém, mas sim uma besteira que eu fiz – coçou a cabeça e sentou-se em sua cama.

— Fale de uma vez Edward Anthony Cullen.

— Jacob queria convidar Bella para o baile, e bem eu o ameacei se ele o fizesse.

— Você o que? – a voz aguda da irmã quase o deixou surdo. – Enlouqueceu Edward. Você não manda na vida de Bella, por que fez isso?

— Ciúmes Alice, ciúmes – ele tentava controlar a voz. – E o pior de tudo é que eu já tenho com quem ir ao baile.

— Tanya – Alice bufou, e Edward já poderia imaginá-la rodando os olhos. – Você é um grande egoísta, se procurarem no dicionário o significado de egoísta vai ter sua foto ao lado. Como pode fazer isso com ela? Se a quer pegue para si, diga que ama, mas pare de tentar controlar a vida dela. Não pode querer controlar quem se aproxima dela ou não, é injusto.

— Eu sei, e eu não posso dizer nada a ela Alice, se ela não gostar de mim, isso poderia acabar com nossa amizade.

— Edward, você só irá descobrir se tentar, agora desfaça a sua grande burrada antes que eu tenha que ir para Forks chutar seu traseiro.

Ele riu sem humor.

— Irei desfazer, pode deixar.

— Eu amo você irmãozinho mesmo que seja um grande idiota.

— Eu também te amo, e obrigado.

— Por nada, mande beijo para todos.

— Irei mandar.

Edward com muita dor no coração ligou para Jacob Black, dizendo que tudo foi uma grande brincadeira. Dizer as palavras _'pode convidar Bella, eu sei que você cuidara bem dela'_ era como ele mergulhar em uma piscina com cacos de vidro. Lhe cortava até a alma.

Naquela noite Bella recebeu uma mensagem, e um convite de Jacob Black. Ela não conseguiu dizer não, mesmo que fosse o que queria.

**~*Fim do Flashback*~**

Edward foi puxado para fora dos seus pensamentos com uma batida na porta do seu quarto.

— Entre – ele disse passando a mão em seus cabelos revoltados.

Ali estava a sua paz. Bella sorrindo para ele enquanto fechava a porta.

— Meu amor – ele falou quase em desespero, saltando da cama e pegando-a para si.

Beijou-a como se não houvesse amanhã, saboreando os seus doces e suaves lábios.

Bella foi pega de surpresa, mas correspondeu-o segundos depois quando seu cérebro conseguiu pensar em algo coerente. Sentia todo o corpo de Edward contra ela, até que sentiu-se cair na cama com ele por cima.

Seus lábios nunca deixando os dela, tomando-a como se fosse o fôlego da vida. Mãos sentindo pele, línguas provando texturas, fogo correndo pelas veias, corações a mil por hora.

Edward separou dos lábios dela, apenas para continuar explorando sua pele, agora com a sua boca.

Beijou seu queixo, lambeu com delicadeza o caminho até o seu pescoço, mordeu de forma delicada para não deixar marca.

Ele queria saborear ela por completo, como um bom banquete.

Bella respirava ofegante, com os olhos fechados, sentia os toques de Edward queimar seu corpo como brasa. Mas ela sabia que não era hora, e nem lugar para fazer algo assim. Abriu os olhos e empurrou delicadamente o rosto de Edward para cima.

— _Edward não podemos demorar, estão todos esperando para o almoço_ – ela moveu os lábios e ele só queria pegá-los novamente entre os dele.

Eram tão rosados e delicados, que não se cansaria de tê-los em seu poder.

— Desculpe meu amor, eu só não consigo me controlar quando estou com você – beijou seu lábios levemente. – Eu amo você e estava com saudade.

Ela sorriu levando seus dedos até seu rosto, passando por aqueles pequenos fios de barba que começavam a crescer.

— _Eu também te amo_ – seus lábios mexiam e o corpo de Edward estremecia.

Edward lembrou-se de algo e levantou de imediato.

— Eu quero lhe dar algo antes de descermos – Ele foi até a cômoda e pegou uma caixinha que estava ali em cima.

Bella sentou-se observando caminhar de volta para ela, com a tal caixa na mão.

— Vou fazer isso da forma correta, quero que você tenha a certeza dos meus sentimentos – ele então ajoelhou em frente a ela com a caixinha na mão. Bella já sentia seu peito se apertar de emoção, e um sorriso ser tatuado em seu rosto.

Edward respirou fundo e segurou a mão esquerda dela.

— Isabella Marie Swan, desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, meu destino foi traçado. Meus sentimentos nunca foram de outra mulher, meus olhos nunca foram de outra, meus beijos jamais foram verdadeiros, tudo era seu, e eu precisava lhe entregar isso. Eu tinha medo, muito medo de perder você de alguma maneira, se você não gostasse de mim e não me quisesse – ele respirou fundo e ela apertou seus dedos nos dele. – Então agora, eu sei que você me ama, e tenho a certeza de que nunca amarei outra pessoa. Queria saber se você aceita, ser a minha namorada, com todas as letras.

Bella sorria, e colocou sua mão direita no rosto dele.

Sim, ela disse movimentando sua cabeça. Edward não sabia se sorria, se gritava, ou qualquer coisa. Mas antes lhe daria o anel.

Abriu a caixinha e ali dentro repousava um lindo anel com um design antigo. Lindas pedrinhas de diamante cobriam aquela delicada peça.

— Eu não comprei esse anel, ele era da minha avó, minha mãe o guardava dizendo que eu entregaria nas mãos da mulher que eu amasse, e eu te amo, quero que seja sua, espero que fique certo no seu dedo – ele sorriu nervoso, retirando o anel de onde ele repousava, pegando sua mão esquerda, colocando-o selando o namoro.

Bella tinha algumas lagrimas em seu olhos, devido a enorme emoção que embalou esse momento.

Edward levantou, segurando-a pelas mãos, fazendo-a levantar-se também. Segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos, e beijou-a com carinho. Querendo naquele beijo poder dizer:

_Eu te amo, serei seu até o fim dos meus dias, ou quem sabe depois deles._

* * *

**Antes de tudo, desculpem a imensa demora.**

**Agora será semanal. Um capítulo toda a segunda-feira.**

**Espero que gostem, e reviews ;***

**Beijos**


	7. Mi Navidad parte 1

**MUTE**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história da fanfic.

**Sinopse:** A voz está ausente da vida de Bella. Muda desde que nasceu, ela encontrou em Edward um alicerce para se manter firme, em um mundo onde as pessoas não respeitam as condições do próximo.

* * *

_Todo lo que tengo,  
Ahora forma parte de ti  
Y en ese momento,  
Olvidar el tiempo y vivir.  
Y no... quedarme solo en el intento._

** Quiero Volar – Christian Chavez **

**

* * *

Capítulo 7 - Mi Navidad (parte 1)  
**

A noite de véspera de Natal havia chegado. Todos estavam reunidos em torno da grande mesa de jantar dos Cullen. Quem via de fora poderia imaginar que essa era uma família _perfeita_. Mas não existe uma família perfeita, todas possuem seus problemas e barreiras para enfrentar.

A diferença está em você colocar os problemas na frente da felicidade, e de tudo o que uma família pode trazer. Eles são assim, preferem pensar nas coisas boas, antes de colocar as preocupações em um patamar mais alto da vida.

Esme havia preparado um incrível banquete, todos se deliciavam com o seu talento para a gastronomia, e para ela era um prazer cozinhar para todos. E ter a casa cheia, era a sua maior alegria, mas ela sabia que os filhos deviam seguir seus caminhos.

Eles se encontravam em períodos do ano, mas o Natal era o _evento_ onde eles todos podiam estar juntos.

Edward nunca passou um Natal tão feliz em sua vida. Agora ele tinha Bella como sua namorada, da forma que ele sonhou durante anos. Se sentiu um _pateta_ por demorar tanto para poder se declarar para ela, poderiam estar juntos a muito tempo… mas talvez antes não fosse o momento certo, e agora também não importa. Eles estavam juntos, e assim ele pretendia que ficassem por toda a eternidade.

Quando Edward ficava com outras mulheres, ele tentava inutilmente _acabar_ com esse amor que ele sentia, mas depois de um tempo ele percebeu o quão impossível era disso acontecer.

Chegou a um dia a pensar que Bella poderia sumir de sua vida, ao completar o seu coração com o amor de outro homem. Ele nunca conseguiu ver sua vida de uma forma em que Bella não estivesse nela.

Para Bella, ter Edward como namorado, era tudo o que ela poderia querer nessa vida. Sonhava acordada com seus beijos, sonhava em um dia estar em seus braços, sonhava em um dia o _chamar_ de seu.

Ela sempre pertenceu a ele. Desde que era uma simples garota pintando o retrato da mãe, e viu aquele belo par de olhos verdes na sua frente. Foi sua _paixonite_ infantil. Uma paixonite que se alimentou durante anos, e se tornou um amor grande e profundo.

Bella chegava a pensar em contar para ele, mas minha medo, muito medo, de que estragasse tudo. Quando ele namorou a Tanya, ela ficou apavorada, tinha medo dessa garota ser a _mulher da vida dele_, e o tirar dela para sempre.

_O que seria da vida de Bella sem Edward?_

Ela não sabia responder, pois sua vida se resumia a ele, e sem ele não tinha vida.

.

.

.

Depois do jantar, todos ficaram na lareira. Carlisle contava histórias de Natal, e claro o mais entretido de todos era Pietro, que ficava fascinado com as historias do _vovô _ Carlisle. Mesmo sem um parentesco sanguíneo, era assim que Pietro o via, como um terceiro avô.

Bella estava junto com Edward em um canto da sala, que tinha uns puffs. Ficaram um pouco afastados da família, pois queriam se curtir um pouco.

Edward a tinha em seus braços, acariciando seu rosto, enquanto a admirava. Ele nunca se cansaria de fazer isso.

O seu rosto parecia de uma boneca, e para ele, era a mulher mais bonita de todo o mundo. A pele dela era suave como a mais perfeita pétala de rosa. Delicada como tal, macia, perfumada… ele queria poder beijar cada centímetro da sua pele, somente para ter a certeza de que toda a sua extensão era de tal forma.

Bella sentia-se _aquecida_ nos braços dele. Seu perfume, mais do que conhecido, embriagava seu sistema, a fazendo ainda mais viciada nesse homem.

Perguntava-se como tivera a sorte de o ter para si. Ele era tão lindo, tão perfeito...

Seus olhos eram a chave de tudo. Brilhavam, e mostravam toda a sinceridade e bondade de Edward. Ela poderia ficar, horas e horas olhando para ele, que jamais se cansaria.

Aproximou-se mais dele, e pousou seus lábios nos dele. _Oh sim, o paraíso._ Era assim como ela se sentia, ao tocar seus lábios.

Edward a segurou mais perto, experimentando do seu sabor. Sua língua acariciou o lábio inferior dela, de forma que essa deu passagem para que ele entrasse em sua boca. Nunca se sentiram tão bem em toda a sua vida, era como flutuar em uma nuvem.

Os dedos de Edward acariciavam os cabelos dela, de cima a baixo, enquanto suas bocas moviam-se juntas, com amor e desejo. _Nunca, nunca poderia acabar._

Quando o ar foi necessário, Edward afastou-se um pouco, dando um beijo na ponta do nariz dela.

— Quer ir dormir agora amor? – ele sussurrou. Ela sorriu acenando com a cabeça.

Ajudou-a levantar, e somente deram boa noite aos outros, subindo as escadas em seguida. Charlie não se incomodava em deixar Bella ficar ali, primeiro porque ela já era adulta, e segundo, ele sabia que Edward cuidaria muito bem dela.

O aquecedor da casa estava ligado, mantendo assim o quarto de Edward com uma temperatura agradável. Bella sentou na beirada de sua cama, enquanto ele estava no banheiro.

Seu estomago parecia ser tomado por milhões de borboletas, quando lembrou da noite anterior. Dos toques dele, da forma que ele a tratou, dos beijos, da sensação que trouxe ao seu corpo...

Sobressaltou-se quando sentiu as mãos de Edward em seus braços. Ele tinha subido na cama e ela nem percebeu. Ele beijou sua nuca levemente, acariciando seus braços. Bella fechou os olhos, deixando os sentimentos bons domarem seu corpo.

Edward sentia como o coração dela estava acelerado, pela pulsação em seu pescoço.

— Eu te amo tanto, _cariño_ – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, levando suas mãos aos seus ombros. Deu outro beijo em sua nuca, e puxou-a junto com si para a cama.

Bella olhava para ele, com os olhos brilhantes. Ele sorriu, e puxou o seu lábio inferior entre os dentes, fazendo-a arrepiar-se ainda mais. Suas mãos procuraram o cabelo dele, emaranhando os dedos ali. Puxou aqueles fios sedosos, enquanto sua boca era coberta com a dele.

Seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido, parecia que a qualquer momento iria pular para fora do seu peito.

Edward a virou rapidamente, ficando com seu corpo por cima do dela, sentindo todo aquele calor da pequena, deixar seu corpo ainda mais aceso. Suas mãos viajaram lentamente pelas curvas dela, que só queria ser tocada por essas mãos mágicas.

— Quer que eu faça aquilo de novo _cariño_? Quer que eu te toque? – ele perguntou com o rosto enterrado no pescoço dela. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, e ele deu um beijo em sua pele fina.

Suas mãos rapidamente chegaram até o botão da calça dela. Ele abriu com facilidade, mantendo os olhos fixos nos dela. Deslizou a calça dela pelas pernas, jogando-as no chão.

— Você não vai precisar disso _preciosa. _

Puxou a calcinha dela para o lado e acariciou com o indicador o clitóris dela, que mordeu o lábio inferior na sensação. Ele a tocava como a uma pétala de rosa, que precisava de delicadeza para ser apreciada. Segundos depois ele colocou um dedo dentro dela, sentindo-a tão apertada, que isso lhe consumia imensamente.

Bella pensou que nunca conseguiria se acostumar com aquilo, com aquela sensação de prazer, e imaginava quando fosse realmente sexo. Quando ele estivesse completamente dentro dela, consumindo-a, completando-a... Arqueou as costas quando o ritmo da mão dele aumentava, e um segundo dedo foi colocado.

Ele a fazia se sentir tão bem, ele a amava que era capaz de lhe dar prazer de uma forma tão simples. Ela o queria, o queria tanto, mas não estava pronta para algo mais avançado, apesar da idade, Bella era muito imatura nesse aspecto.

Edward continuou com os movimentos e segurou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para um beijo, ao qual correspondeu de imediato. Ele a queria tão próxima quanto possível, sentir sua intimidade tão sedenta por ele, o fazia querer tomá-la ali para si, mas ele jamais faria algo com a qual ela não se sentisse completamente pronta.

Pouco tempo depois, Bella sentiu aquela mesma sensação da noite anterior, e deixou-se levar pelo alivio que veio, ainda com seus lábios nos de Edward. Mordeu seu lábio inferior, puxando de uma forma que ele percebesse que ela estava se sentindo muito _bem. _

Edward levantou-se indo em direção ao banheiro, e logo em seguida voltou, deitando novamente, agora a puxou para junto de si.

— Sabe _cariño_, um dia eu tive o melhor sonho da minha vida e era com você – ele disse acariciando suas costas e olhando para ela.

— _Como foi o sonho? _ - ela mexeu os lábios.

— Era uma tarde de por do sol, em uma praia, não me pergunte qual, porque eu não sei. Toda nossa família e amigos estavam ali, e você estava ao meu lado. Estávamos nos casando – sua voz era calma e suave, e os olhos fixos nos dela. – Você estava tão linda, com um vestido simples, branco, com umas pequenas flores amarelas, o cabelo em longos cachos, e também com algumas flores presas em fios. Seu sorriso era tão lindo – ele acariciou a bochecha dela – parecia um anjo, o anjo que você é. Claro que um sonho não faz jus a sua beleza _mi amor_, eu sentia como se estivesse sendo coroado o homem mais sortudo do mundo, por ter ao meu lado a mais bela mulher de entre todas. Quando você aceitou diante do padre ser minha esposa, a emoção triplicou. Mas quando eu acordei – sua voz se tornava mais baixa – eu estava sozinho, em meu apartamento... – sua voz falhou um pouco, ele não sabia como falar aquilo para ela.

— _Amor_ _continue_ – ela disse acariciando o rosto dele.

— Então, eu agora tenho você comigo, aqui em Forks do meu lado, mas quando voltarmos para Nova York, não quero mais viver sozinho. Não quero mais acordar em uma cama fria e vazia.

Bella o olhava com atenção, e sabia que para ele estava sendo difícil falar o que tanto queria.

— Sei que é cedo para um casamento, precisamos montar uma base sólida na nossa relação, mas Bella, você moraria comigo? No meu apartamento, ou no seu, tanto faz, eu só queria morar você. Dormir ao seu lado, acordar com você nos meus braços, ser a primeira e a última pessoa a ver no meu dia. Mora comigo meu amor, só quero isso da vida, por favor.

Os olhos de Bella brilhavam em lágrimas, enquanto algumas caiam por seu rosto. Ele estava chamando-a para compartilhar sua vida com ele.

_Os dias. As horas. Cada momento._

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo. Enquanto observava que ele também tinha umas lagrimas nos olhos.

— Eu prometo meu amor. Vou fazer de você a mulher mais feliz de todo esse mundo.

— _E eu não duvido disso_ – Bella moveu os lábios trêmulos de emoção, enquanto ele os cobria em um beijo que selava a nova fase de suas vidas.

Uma vida juntos, era o que estava escrito em seus destinos, eles só queriam compartilhar isso da forma correta. Da forma como devia ser desde sempre.

— Mas não pense que desistirei de casar com você – ele disse juntando a sua testa com a dela. – Eu quero você como minha esposa, minha mulher, minha companheira, melhor amiga, como a pessoa que vai cuidar de mim, e que vai deixar ser cuidada. Quero ser o homem que move seu coração, o amor que vai preencher cada lacuna dos seus dias.

— _Você é esse homem. Sempre foi esse homem._

— E você sempre foi essa mulher, _mi preciosa. _Sempre foi minha, da forma como eu sempre fui seu. Todo seu.

* * *

**Antes de tudo, vou explicar o por que da demora. Eu fiquei um mês sem internet, as fanfics que eu atualizei foram as traduções que eu ja tinha prontas, e como eu posto no orkut primeiro, antes de postar aqui, ficou impossivel de fazer isso. Peço milhões de desculpas, e espero que semana que vem dê para postar.**

**O que acharam do capítulo? Fofo eles não é?**

**Eu amo a minha mudinha **

**Reviews são bem vindos.**

**Até semana que vem**

**Bjks**


	8. Mi Navidad parte 2

**MUTE**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história da fanfic.

**Sinopse:** A voz está ausente da vida de Bella. Muda desde que nasceu, ela encontrou em Edward um alicerce para se manter firme, em um mundo onde as pessoas não respeitam as condições do próximo.

* * *

_Que cada beso tiene amor sincero_

_Que no importa el mundo entero_

_Cuando tengo tu mirada frente a mi_

_Que cada sentimiento es verdadero_

_Que eres todo lo que quiero_

_Que no dudes_

** Llena de Amor – Luis Fonsi**

**

* * *

Capítulo 8 - Mi Navidad (parte 2)  
**

A manhã de natal chegou, e com ela uma nova realidade na vida de Edward e Bella.

A noite passada havia mudado o rumo de suas vidas, quando voltassem para Nova York, teriam uma vida juntos, literalmente.

Edward admirava o rosto de Bella, enquanto ela dormia. Lhe custava acreditar que era agora a sua namorada, que iria ficar com ele. Seus dias nunca foram tão bons, sua vida nunca teve tanto sentido como agora.

Ele já se considerava alguém que jamais iria se casar, não poderia conviver com alguém que não pudesse ter todo o seu coração. Bella o tinha por completo, e ele jamais poderia o oferecer para outra pessoa. Seria errado.

Uma fraca claridade da manhã penetrava pelas cortinas do seu quarto, iluminando a pele de Bella, tornando a visão ainda mais espetacular. Seu quarto estava todo escuro, apenas uma pequena fresca da cortina o dava esse privilégio.

Tocou com delicadeza a bochecha levemente corada dela, beijo delicadamente sua face, e afastou suas mãos do corpo dele, para que pudesse levantar.

Com muito cuidado o fez, e ela continuava a dormir tranquilamente. Saiu do quarto, observando a casa em silêncio, apenas um barulho vindo da cozinha. Desceu as escadas e foi para lá.

— Bom dia filho – Esme disse ao ver Edward entrar na cozinha.

— Bom dia mãe. Acordada tão cedo?

— Estou preparando o café da manhã, daqui a pouco todos vão levantar, e quero que esteja tudo pronto.

— Ah entendi – ele pegou um copo de água.

— Filho, e você e Bella, como estão?

— Bem – ele sorriu colocando o copo de água no balcão. – Não conte a ninguém ainda, mas ontem ela aceitou ir morar comigo.

Os olhos de Esme se iluminaram e se arregalaram-se ao mesmo tempo.

— Sério? – ela perguntou um pouco incrédula.

— Sim mãe, é sério. Eu nunca me vi vivendo, e compartilhando um lar com outra pessoa sem ser a Bella. Eu a amo tanto – Esme sorriu para o filho.

— Eu sempre soube que você a amava, na verdade eu tive a certeza em um dia que ela dormiu aqui em casa, e vocês estavam dançando no meio da sala.

A mente de Edward e Esme foram até esse dia.

**~*Flashback*~**

Bella tinha 13 anos, e estava um pouco triste, pois naquele dia havia sido, mais uma vez insultada na escola, e não tinha Edward ao seu lado. Ele estava com uma gripe terrível, e não pode sair de casa.

Estava encolhida no canto do sofá da casa dos Cullen, enquanto Esme preparava o jantar. Edward desceu as escadas, com o nariz e olhos vermelhos pela gripe. A viu ali na sala, e qualquer tipo de problema que poderia ter sumiu de sua mente.

— Cariño – ele a chamou, e Bella levantou o rosto para o olhar. Tinha os olhos marejados, e aquilo cortou o coração dele.

Aproximou-se do sofá, e sentou ao seu lado. Passou a mão no rosto dela, enquanto reprimia um espirro. Ela deixou as lagrimas caírem, enquanto olhava para ele. Sua tristeza era enorme, pois nenhum ser humano gostava de ser tratado tão mal.

— Pequeña o que aconteceu? – Edward disse colocando, uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha.

— _Foi Jéssica. Ela disse para mim que, eu sou tão inútil, não sei dançar. Tudo bem que eu sou desastrada, mas ela não precisava falar, por que fazem isso comigo?– _Bella moveu as mãos tremulas, enquanto mais lágrimas caiam.

— Porque são pessoas sem coração mi preciosa – ele limpou as lágrimas dela. – Venha, vamos dançar.

Bella arregalou seus enormes olhos chocolate.

— _Dançar? Eu?_

— Óbvio. Só estamos nós dois aqui Bella, não se preocupe. Vou escolher uma música.

Edward olhou para alguns cds da coleção do pai, e escolheu uma que continha umas músicas mais antigas. Colocou o cd no som, e a faixa que queria.

**Glenn Medeiros - Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You**

_Se eu tivesse que viver minha vida sem você por perto_

_os dias seriam todos vazios_

_as noites pareceriam tão longas_

_Com você eu vejo o pra sempre tão claramente_

_eu já devo ter ficado apaixonado antes_

_mas isso nunca foi tão forte_

— Venha – ele estendeu a mão para ela, que sem reclamar pegou, apertando os dedos na sua palma quente.

— _Tem certeza? Você está gripado, não quero lhe machucar._ – ela moveu os lábios, enquanto ele passava o braço delicadamente pela cintura dela.

— O máximo que pode acontecer é você pegar a minha gripe, mas ai seremos dois gripados em casa – ele riu e ela balançou a cabeça incrédula. – Na dança, tudo depende de quem conduz – sua voz estava mais suave, o que fez Bella relaxar mais. – Deixe-me te guiar, e você vai dançar como nunca em sua vida.

_Nossos sonhos são jovens e ambos sabemos que_

_Eles nos levarão onde nós desejamos ir._

_Segure-me agora, toque-me agora,_

_Eu não quero viver sem você._

_Nada vai mudar meu amor por você,_

_Você deve saber a essa altura o quanto eu te amo._

_De uma coisa você pode ter certeza:_

_Eu nunca pedirei mais do que o seu amor._

Bella fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça no peito de Edward. Ele a movia lentamente, de um lado para outro, sussurrando a música em seu ouvido, o que fazia seu pequeno, e jovem coração, pular de emoção.

Não sabia que dançar com alguém seria assim... não errado, ela não sabia que dançar com Edward seria assim. Suas pernas estavam já querendo criar a consistência de gelatina, mas ela se manteve firme, precisava sentir aquilo um pouco mais.

Edward estava a beira de um colapso nervoso. A música descrevia tantas partes dele, e ter aquela pequena garota ali contra seu corpo, o fazia amá-la ainda mais. Como queria poder protegê-la de todo o mal do mundo fora da porta daquela casa. De todas as pessoas que a não respeitava, que fazia questão de machucá-la. Por que maltratavam tanto um anjo tão delicado como sua a preciosa?

_Nada vai mudar meu amor por você,_

_Você deve saber a essa altura o quanto eu te amo._

_O mundo pode mudar minha vida toda completamente,_

_Mas nada vai mudar meu amor por você_

_Se a estrada adiante não for tão fácil,_

_Nosso amor mostrará um caminho para nós,_

_Como uma estrela guia._

Esme estranhou a música e foi ver o que estava acontecendo, parou antes de entrar no campo de visão deles. E suspirou ao ver a cena na sua frente.

Seu querido filho, tão jovem, e ao mesmo tempo tão maduro, estava dançando com Bella. Os olhos dos dois estavam fechados, e ela viu os lábios dele se mexerem com a música.

Errado é aquele que diz que não existe amor puro e verdadeiro. Claro que existe, e ali estava a prova disso. Edward estava apaixonado por Bella, e Esme sentia isso. Ela não podia afirmar o mesmo por parte da garota, mas tinha suas suspeitas.

Saiu dali, antes que fosse vista, e voltou para a cozinha, com a certeza de que o futuro iria encarregar de fazer o seu papel diante dos olhos deles.

_Eu estarei lá por você se precisar de mim._

_Você não precisa mudar nada,_

_Eu te amo exatamente do jeito que você é._

_Então venha comigo e compartilhe da paisagem,_

_Eu te ajudarei a ver a eternidade também._

_Segure-me agora, toque-me agora,_

_Eu não quero viver sem você._

Edward respirou profundamente, o perfume de morangos dos cabelos dela. Ele era tão jovem, e não sabia o que fazer com tanto amor que tinha em seu peito.

Bella sentia o cheiro de Edward, conhecia tão bem, que poderia reconhecer a quilômetros de distancia. Seu coração estava cada vez mais rápido, e ela não sabia se sobreviveria a intensidade de algo, tão desconhecido para si mesma.

O amor deles era tão forte, que jamais seria quebrado, eles sabiam disso, mas estavam totalmente leigos com relação a o que tudo poderia significar. Uma amizade? Um amor de namorados? Amor de irmãos? Eles não sabiam, mas teriam muito tempo para descobrir.

_Nada vai mudar meu amor por você,_

_Você deve saber a essa altura o quanto eu te amo._

_De uma coisa você pode ter certeza:_

_Eu nunca pedirei mais do que o seu amor._

_Nada vai mudar meu amor por você!_

A música acabou, e com ela a bolha da magia entre eles foi estourada. Bella se afastou dele lentamente, com as pernas em modo gelatina, não sabia como estava em pé.

— Eu disse que você poderia dançar – Edward disse, enquanto a observava corar terrivelmente.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e voltou para o sofá.

**~*Fim do Flashback*~**

Edward foi tirado dos seus pensamentos, junto com sua mãe, quando Jasper entrou na cozinha.

— Bom dia – ele disse, Esme e Edward responderam.

— Onde está Alice? – perguntou Esme, pegando algumas coisas na geladeira.

— Alimentando a pequena comilona, pediu para a senhora ir lá.

— Oh, irei ver do que ela precisa, venho em um instante – ela respondeu, saindo da cozinha em direção as escadas.

— Então, finalmente hein seu lerdo – Jasper disse empurrando o ombro de Edward de brincadeira.

— O que? – ele riu, se fazendo de desentendido.

— Você e Bella. Eu pensei que você realmente nunca ia fazer nada.

— Eu te falei que tinha medo, mas era um medo inútil.

— Não sabia como você não enxergou que ela te amava. Estava escrito na cara dela, só faltava colocar uma placa de néon, pra você ver.

— Eu nunca vi assim, sempre pensei que era algo de amigo – ele encolheu os ombros. – Mas não preciso mais pensar nisso. Sei que ela me ama, e a farei o mais feliz possível.

— Espero mesmo Edward, pois se você machucar Bella de alguma forma, você sabe que não existira vida para você não é? – Jasper arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Eu jamais machucaria Bella – ele suspirou. – Mas entendi seu recado. Vou acorda-la, daqui a pouco desço.

— Tudo bem – Edward subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, e entrou no seu quarto com calma.

Bella ainda dormia, agora agarrada ao travesseiro dele. Um sorriso enorme encheu seu rosto, enquanto caminhava até a cama. Sentou-se onde antes estava deitado, e inclinou-se para dar um beijo meio desajeitado, nos lábios dela.

— Amor – ele sussurrou. – Acorda – passou a mão delicadamente pelo braço dela.

Suas pálpebras tremeram, enquanto ela acordava com a voz mais bela do mundo. Sorriu levemente, enquanto se espreguiçava como uma gatinha. Edward sorria ainda mais. Ele poderia ter essa visão todos os dias, e jamais se cansaria.

— Bom dia – ele disse, ao ver aqueles belos e sonolentos olhos chocolate, abrindo.

— _Bom dia_ – moveu os lábios, olhando ainda com a visão embaçada para ele.

— Eu te amo – Edward falou, sem perder tempo, levando seus lábios aos dela. Beijando-a docemente, de uma forma que os fazia derreter por dentro.

Bella suspirou em seus lábios, e colocou sua mãos nos cabelos dele. Enquanto o mesmo agora distribuía beijos pelo rosto dela.

— Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo, nunca vou cansar de dizer.

Os olhos dela encheram de lágrimas, ela não sabia quando ia deixar de ser tão chorona.

— Eu amo você – ele sussurrou limpando as lágrimas dela com um beijo. – Amo, e amo. Lembra daquela vez que dançamos _Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You_, na sala?

Ela assentiu, agora olhando para o rosto dele. Edward colocou sua testa na dela, para poder apreciar mais da sua preciosa.

— Como diz a letra da música, _I love you just the way you are_. Eu amo você do jeitinho que você é, nunca se esqueça disso_. __Nothing's gonna change my love for you. You ought to know by now how much I love you._ Mi preciosa, eu sempre vou amar você, até o fim dos meus dias. 

Bella sorriu, dando um selinho demorado nele.

— Vamos tomar café da manhã? Acho que a essa altura todos já desceram. Mas antes – ele pulou de sua cama, indo em direção a sua mala - Feliz natal meu amor – ele estendeu para ela, uma caixa azul com um laço. Bella entrecerrou os olhos, e pegou a caixa.

Puxou o laço, e abri a tampa da caixa, encontrando ali outras duas. Uma que parecia de colar, e outra de brincos. Lembrou-se do dia do shopping, e não podia acreditar que ele tinha feito isso.

Encontrou dentro da caixa maior, o colar com pingente de estrela azul, e diamantes. Olhou para ele, dizendo 'obrigada', com os lábios. Pegou a outra caixa, dentro continha um delicado par de brincos de diamantes. Novamente seus olhos lacrimejaram, enquanto ela inclinava-se em direção a ele e lhe dava um leve beijo nos lábios.

— Vejo que você gostou. Nenhuma jóia do mundo se compara a sua beleza, mas eu percebi que você tinha gostado do colar, e os brincos são um adicional.

— _Muito obrigada_ – ela disse, enquanto afagava o rosto dele.

— Por nada mi amor, você merece isso e muito mais. Agora guarde e vamos tomar café.

A felicidade deles não cabia em si mesmos.

Mas felicidade demais, não seria um perigo?

_Talvez..._

_

* * *

_**Tenso né... não me matem é só um ~suspense~ de fim de capítulo rs***

**Espero que tenham gostado, porque eu chorei escrevendo. **

**Façam uma autora feliz, e deixe um review.**

**Beijos e até semana que vem**


	9. Mi Hogar

**MUTE**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história da fanfic.

**Sinopse:** A voz está ausente da vida de Bella. Muda desde que nasceu, ela encontrou em Edward um alicerce para se manter firme, em um mundo onde as pessoas não respeitam as condições do próximo.

* * *

_Superenamorándome_

_Colgada en tu mirada_

_Desojando las oras del día_

_Estampillada en tu alma_

**Superenamorándome – Anahí **

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Mi Hogar**

Voltar para New York, fez Edward e Bella, começarem a encarar a realidade.

A partir de agora, eles enfrentariam uma onda de desafios. Pessoas que não sabiam controlar o preconceito e seriam capazes de dizer coisas que poderia os magoar.

Só que a cabeça de Edward estava em outra coisa diferente nesse momento. Estava preparando uma noite especial para sua amada. Algo que materializasse a nova fase deles.

Bella tinha ido para o seu apartamento, que _ainda_ era dela, mas essa noite eles conversariam sobre o futuro.

_Um futuro juntos._

Edward saiu de seu apartamento, rumo ao mercado. Iria comprar todos os ingredientes necessários para uma _Fettuccine à Carbonara de Camarões_. Bella tinha sua paixão pela culinária Italiana e Edward tinha um belo livro de receitas.

.

.

Bella terminou seu banho e escolheu algo simples e quente para vestir.

Ela se sentia um pouco ansiosa, era tudo fruto desse relacionamento com Edward. Imaginava como seria daqui pra frente.

Mas também estava preocupada, sobre o que poderia dar a ele, em troca de tudo que ele poderia lhe dar.

Tinha muitas coisas que Bella não podia fazer e isso a perturbava.

Quando estava terminando de secar seu cabelo, a campainha tocou. Ela continuou o trabalho com sua toalha, fazendo caminho até a porta, onde pelo olho mágico viu Edward.

Abriu e antes que pensasse ele já a tinha em seus braços, beijando-a com todo o amor que poderia demonstrar.

— Saudades – ele murmurou olhando para ela, que sorriu balançando a cabeça.

— _Não estamos 'separados' nem à 3 horas Edward._

— Mas para mim é o suficiente para morrer de saudades de você – Edward colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da sua orelha. – Você está linda.

Ela ruborizou, aumentando ainda mais o vermelho de suas bochechas.

— Nunca vou me cansar de ver suas bochechas tão rosadas.

— _Pare, vou ficar vermelha como pimentão. _– ela fez um biquinho, que ele não resistiu em beijar.

Depois de mais alguns beijos, ali parados na sala dela, Edward abraçou-a, colocando o queixo no topo da sua cabeça.

— Eu amo tanto você, meu Deus eu acho que nunca vou cansar de dizer isso.

Ela riu, em silêncio, mas ele percebeu pelo balanço do seu corpo.

— Vejo que você já está pronta – ele disse afastando-se um pouco. – Guarde a toalha, e vamos lá para casa.

Ela assentiu, e foi até o seu banheiro guardar a toalha. Voltou rapidamente até junto dele, e saiu do seu apartamento.

Quando pisou na sala dele, pode sentir o cheiro de molho que percorria pela casa. Ela o seguiu até a cozinha, sentando em uma das cadeiras do balcão.

— Estou fazendo Fettucine para você – ela sorriu para ele, como dizendo que gostava disso.

Edward queria agradá-la, mostrar para ela que o lugar deles era assim juntos, sob o mesmo teto. Ele não queria mais se imaginar, e nem se ver sozinho, sabia que depois dos dias em Forks, dormindo juntos, com o calor do corpo um do outro, a vida tinha lhe dado outro sentido.

— Enquanto fica pronto – ele disse, segurando a mão dele. – Queria que fossemos dançar um pouco. Minha mãe me fez lembrar de uma dança nossa…

Ela piscou algumas vezes, e sorriu lembrando-se do que ele estava falando. Acenou, aceitando seu convite, e caminhou com ele até a sala.

Edward já tinha uma música para eles, então só apertou o play do seu som.

**How Deep Is Your Love - Bee Gees**

_Conheço seus olhos num sol da manhã_

_Sinto que me toca numa pesada chuva_

_E no momento que você vaga pra longe de mim_

_Eu quero sentir você em meus braços novamente_

Ele colocou seus braços em volta de Bella, e a puxou para si, mas queria olhar para o seu rosto. Ela estava serena, com as bochechas rosadas, o rosto limpo, como ele gostava de ver, sem nenhuma maquiagem.

Essa era a diferença de Bella para a maioria das mulheres, ela gostava de estar o mais simples possível. Edward estava acostumado a estar com mulher que se produziam para coisas pequenas, e Bella não, ela se sentia bem em um conjunto de moletom, cabelos secos em toalha e um rosto sem nenhum tipo de correção. Afinal ela não precisava de nada.

_Era linda por si só._

_E você vem a mim numa brisa de verão_

_Mantém-me aquecido com o seu amor, depois suavemente parte,_

_E é pra mim que você precisa mostrar_

_Quão profundo é seu amor_

Bella se sentia hipnotizada por aquelas esmeraldas que olhavam para ela com tanta… admiração. Isso formigava dentro dela, a forma como ele a amava, a tratava, cuidava dela. Ela não sabia se no mundo alguém pudesse ser assim com outra pessoa.

Edward era tão bom, que ela não sabia realmente como descrever. Desde sempre esteve ao seu lado, a ajudou, a defendeu, cuidou dela, abriu mão de muitas coisas para estar ao seu lado.

Na universidade ela não ia as festas, e se ele compareceu a 5 foi muito, e tudo porque ela insistia, mas ele acabava voltando cedo, achava tudo chato demais sem ela.

_É seu amor_

_Quão profundo é seu amor_

_Eu realmente preciso aprender_

_Porque nós vivemos num mundo de insensatos_

Bella para Edward era tudo o que iluminava sua vida. Se ele vivesse em um mundo sem a sua preciosa, não saberia se teria a mesma alegria que agora. Não imaginava poder amar alguém como a ama. Tantos tipos de amor diferentes, que juntos o fazia transbordar de sentimentos.

Ele lembrou-se da primeira vez que a viu, em como aqueles olhos lindos captaram sua atenção, mesmo quando criança. Era impressionante como a vida leva cada um ao se devido caminho. Edward imaginava que se não tivesse a conhecido quando criança, de alguma forma a vida os colocaria juntos.

_Nos passando para trás_

_Quando deveriam nos deixar ser_

_Nós pertencemos a você e eu_

Edward para Bella era como o seu porto seguro. Ela o queria mais perto, então encostou sua cabeça em seu peitoral, sentindo ali seu coração.

Sentiu um enorme aperto em seu peito, e uma vontade de chorar, que não pode conter. Suas lágrimas caiam enquanto a Edward acariciava suas costas, ele ainda não tinha percebido que ela chorava.

_Eu acredito em você_

_Você conhece a porta para minha alma_

_Você é a luz em minhas horas mais escuras e profundas_

_Você é minha salvação quando eu caio_

E não demorou muito para que visse, levou-a até o sofá, vendo que o choro somente aumentava.

— O que foi meu amor? – ele disse limpando as lágrimas de forma inútil, pois elas continuavam a cair.

— _Eu não sei_ – ela moveu os lábios, sem realmente entender por que chorava.

— Shhh… - ele murmurou segurando seu rosto delicadamente entre suas mãos. – Não sabemos o que é, mas tudo vai ficar bem. Não chore, por favor.

Mas não adiantava, ela só chorava ainda mais, como se alguém tivesse aberto uma torneira em seus olhos.

_E você pode pensar que eu não me importo com você_

_Quando sabe, lá dentro, que realmente o faço_

_E é a mim que precisa mostrar quão profundo é seu amor_

Edward não sabia o que fazer, então aproximou dela, beijando-a, sentindo o sabor salgado das lágrimas que estavam banhando os lábios dela.

Bella automaticamente colocou as mãos em seus cabelos com força, o apertando contra ela, como se fosse o ar para respirar. Ele estranhou a forma como ela retribuía ao beijo, tão sedenta, tão forte, mas não disse nada, apenas lhe deu o que ela lhe dava.

_É seu amor_

_Quão profundo é seu amor_

_Eu realmente preciso aprender_

_Porque nós vivemos num mundo de insensatos_

Quando deram conta do que faziam, estavam deitados no sofá, quentes, ofegantes, e sem conseguir largar um do outro.

Bella pulsava de uma forma diferente, e não sabia como controlar tudo isso, então apenas seguiu o beijando. Edward sabia que se continuasse dessa forma, os dois terminariam nus, suados, e ainda mais sedentos, um pelo outro.

Estava lutando contra si mesmo para saber se continuava com aquilo, deixava seu lado que derramava luxuria por essa _pequena _mulher, ou se afastava e deixava tudo aquilo para um momento mais calmo.

_Difícil decisão que ele tinha que tomar._

_Nos passando para trás_

_Quando deveriam nos deixar ser_

_Nós pertencemos a você e eu_

— Bella – ele sussurrou com dificuldade, enquanto ela sugava seu lábio. – Amor, eu… eu preciso ver a comida. – O que não deixava de ser mentira. – Se não ela vai queimar e… amor eu preciso ir. – Ele se levantou rapidamente indo em direção a cozinha.

Bella sentiu um novo rubor tomar conta do seu rosto, quando percebeu onde isso os tava levando. Ela estava definitivamente excitada e sabia que se ele não tivesse parado, teria continuado. E _oh meu Deus_ ela realmente queria isso, mas se deu conta de que não era bem o momento certo.

Levantou e foi até o banheiro do quarto dele, olhou para a sua cama, que tinha uma colcha preta e branca, com dois travesseiros. Pensou em quantas poderiam ter deitado ali, e se deu conta que já não se importava.

_Ele era dela e ninguém mudaria isso._

Edward parecia que ia pegar fogo quando chegou na cozinha. Colocou para dentro um grande copo d'água. Meu Deus, ela o tirava do sério, e seu corpo estava em chamas.

Tratou de se acalmar, e terminar o que estava fazendo. Verificou o molho, e o macarrão. Os dois estavam quase prontos.

Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo ao lembrar de como se sentiu a alguns minutos, toda aquela forma pequena de Bella por baixo dele, todos aqueles puxões, beijos, sugadas… _Droga preciso parar de pensar nisso por agora_, ele disse a si mesmo sacudindo a cabeça.

Bella tinha terminado de lavar seu rosto, e secou-o. Quando estava quase saindo do quarto de Edward, o seu celular começou a tocar. Ela decidiu levar até ele, mas enquanto saia do quarto viu o nome que piscava na tela.

_Tanya._

A fúria que ela sentia por essa mulher ferveu o seu sangue, a ponto de fazê-la parar no meio do corredor.

Edward escutando o celular tocar, saiu da cozinha encontrando Bella encarando o telefone em sua mão, com uma carranca no rosto, e os olhos marejados.

Ela olhou para ele, negando com a cabeça, e sentindo novas lágrimas, agora de tristeza profunda cair pelo seu rosto.

_Tanya era um fantasma que a assombrava, e parecia que nunca iria embora._

* * *

**Desculpe por não ter postado semana passada, mas tive uns problemas... Espero que gostem, o próximo cap será um pouco tenso. **

**Reviews são bem vindas. Bem até semana que vem. :***


	10. Mi Conversación

**MUTE**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história da fanfic.

**Sinopse:** A voz está ausente da vida de Bella. Muda desde que nasceu, ela encontrou em Edward um alicerce para se manter firme, em um mundo onde as pessoas não respeitam as condições do próximo.

* * *

_Creo que estamos hechos en la misma sustancia_

_Aunque nos separen somos como un iman_

_Siento que vibramos en la misma frecuencia_

_Esta conexion rebasa la realidad_

** Luna – Dulce Maria**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Mi Conversación**

Bella continha suas lágrimas a muito custo, enquanto via Edward atender o celular e colocando o viva-voz. Tudo o que ela queria era sair dali, mas seria impossível tendo Edward segurando-a junto a si, ele não a deixaria escapar, não a deixaria fugir, sabia que isso poderia estar doendo nela, mas iria colocar as coisas em seu devido lugar.

— Oi Tanya.

— Oi Edward.

— O que você quer? – ele foi curto e grosso. Bella estava com o rosto escondido em seu peito, já não tendo forças para reprimir as lagrimas que lutavam para escapar.

— Nossa nem para desejar boa noite. Mas vou direto ao ponto. Queria ver você essa noite, tenho uma coisa para te contar – Bella se apertou mais em Edward, deixando as lágrimas, com tantos sentimentos, escaparem.

— Não posso te ver Tanya. Estou ocupado.

— Ocupado? Com alguma garota com certeza.

— Não é qualquer garota, e sim a minha namorada – Edward acariciou os cabelos de sua preciosa, não sabendo porque a vida estava fazendo tudo aquilo com eles.

— Sua namorada? Uau e quem é a escolhida?

— A única que poderia ocupar esse lugar, Bella.

Tanya esperava que um dia isso fosse acontecer.

Edward transbordava de amor por Isabella Swan, ela nunca entendeu como a garota nunca tinha percebido. Desde a primeira vez que ela os viu, sentados naquela escada da escola, teve a certeza de que aquele rapaz estava completamente apaixonado.

Ele não a olhava como um amigo, e sim como um homem capaz de se jogar na frente de uma bala para salvar a sua vida.

Ela também o olhava assim, e também nunca soube como Edward nunca viu que a garota dos seus olhos, o olhava com devoção, mas uma coisa tão tímida e contida, que ela mesma chegou a pensar estava vendo coisas nos olhos de Isabella.

— Bella… já era de se esperar. Muito me admira que tenham demorado tanto para ficarem juntos – Edward arregalou os olhos para o que acabara de ouvir, e Bella pensou que o choro estava causando alguma coisa em sua cabeça.

— O que? – ele soltou meio chocado.

— Vocês dois são cegos, não sei. Olha eu gostaria muito de ir ai Edward, queria te contar uma coisa, e conversar com a Bella, se ela quiser é claro. Tenho algumas coisas para falar com ela.

Bella levantou o rosto, os olhos molhados e inchados. Edward não sabia o que responder para Tanya, então esperou até que Bella assentiu, dando uma fungada no nariz.

— Venha Tanya, você está por perto?

— Não, na verdade estou saindo do meu trabalho, devo estar ai dentro de uma hora ou mais. Juro que não quero causar problemas, mas antes de fazer o que tenho que fazer, preciso sinceramente conversar com Bella. Vejo que… que eu tenho muitas coisas para acertar com ela.

— Tudo bem, nós te esperamos.

— Daqui a pouco eu chego. Tchau – então ela desligou.

Edward soltou um longo suspiro, e então lembrou do jantar. Subitamente correu para a cozinha, e sentiu um alivio ao ver que não tinha queimado, mas se demorasse mais estaria tudo somente o carvão.

Bella puxou uma das cadeiras da mesa dele, e sentou ali sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

_O mundo enlouqueceu, ou Tanya realmente queria falar com ela?_

Ela não sabia se era uma coisa boa ou ruim, mas tinha a certeza que tendo Edward por perto, jamais lhe aconteceria algum mal, pelo menos não físico. Seu emocional estava abalado, ela se sentia um _nada_ literalmente. Jogava-se dentro de um poço de inferioridade, não sabia se era digna daquilo tudo. Se era _digna_ dele.

Tinha medo de que suas necessidades masculinas falassem mais alto, e ele desejasse um par de seios maiores, um corpo volumoso, longas pernas torneadas, lindos olhos claros, longos cabelos louros… como de todas aquelas mulheres que ela vira sair de sua casa ao longo desses anos.

Esfregou os olhos com os dedos, e decidiu ir lavar o rosto, sabendo que Edward iria terminar o jantar. De alguma forma ou de outra, essa noite estava indo para ser aquela que colocaria um ponto final em toda essa história.

_Para o bem ou para o mal._

Edward arrumou a travessa com sua _obra de arte_. Ele queria agradar Bella agora mais do que nunca, percebeu o quanto ela estava frágil e insegura, e hoje conversariam sobre isso.

Se fossem ter uma vida juntos, teria que ser transparente, sem desconfianças, sem medos, sem problemas… tudo o que ele queria era fazê-la feliz, ter pelo menos um pouco de dignidade de estar ao lado de tal precioso ser. Poderia talvez entender seus medos, mas não eram necessários. Edward se sentia capaz de ir até o céu e roubar uma estrela se ela pedisse.

Saiu da cozinha com o intuito de ir ver se ela estava bem, encontrou-a colocando um cd para tocar. Ele encostou-se na pilastra da sala, e ficou observando-a.

Já tinha os cabelos presos em um coque, e sustentados por um lápis preto, os pés já estavam descalços e roçavam no carpete cor de carne do chão de sua sala, e não pode reprimir um sorriso com tamanha visão.

Ela como se sentisse um olhar em suas costas, virou-se para encontrá-lo ali, preenchendo seu coração com aquelas batidas fortes e sentimentos loucos.

Como pudera de uma hora pra outra querer fugir dele e no segundo seguinte se jogar em seus braços?

_O amor tem lá os seus mistérios. _

Bella estendeu uma mão para ele, que foi até ela e segurou-a como se fosse o seu ar, seu fôlego da vida. A música dos Beatles os embalava.

— _Desculpe _– ela moveu seus lábios, e ele os viu tão tentadores nesse momento.

— Desculpar pelo o que meu amor?

— _Por todo esse choro sem explicações, eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo_ – colocou seu lábio inferior entre os dentes, e o olhou por baixo de seus cílios.

Ela parecia uma pintura, como se não existisse… mas existia, e era dele, somente dele.

**The Beatles - Words Of Love**

_Segure me próximo e diga como você sente_

_Diga me que o amor é real_

— Shh… não se preocupe – ele sorriu, o sorriso preferido dela. – Quando estiver pronta, vamos conversar sobre isso.

Ela apenas assentiu e ele acariciou seu rosto, e começou a mover seus corpos no ritmo da música. Bella suspirou, sentindo-se ser levada por uma onda de paz, pelo menos por enquanto.

— Vamos jantar, está tudo pronto meu amor – Edward inclinou para lhe dar um pequeno beijo e ela retribuiu.

_Lábios de mel._

_Palavras de amor você cochicha suaves e verdadeiras_

_Querida eu amo você_

Ele puxou-a para a cozinha, que o ajudou a colocar a mesa. Juntos desfrutavam de uma refeição, e se amavam com os olhos.

Palavras não são somente ditas com os lábios, mas também em gestos, pequenos olhares, toques… e assim ela o dizia. Sabia que muito tinha que evoluir em sua confiança, mas por agora permitiu-se desfrutar do momento, do amor, do homem a sua frente que lhe preparara um jantar, todo cuidadoso, e tudo feito para agrada-la.

_Deixe-me ouvi-la dizer as palavras que espero ouvir_

_Querida quando você está perto_

Edward tocou a bochecha dela com a ponta dos seus dedos, enquanto lhe cantava parte da música.

— Words of love you whisper soft and true – ela sorriu, sabendo que ele era impossível, e ele também sorriu sabendo que a agradava - darling I love you. – ele disse em sua melhor voz melosa.

— _Você é terrível _– ela disse negando com a cabeça.

— Sou um homem apaixonado – aquilo quase a levou ao estado líquido. Seu coração bateu mais forte, e ela mordeu os lábios pensando em uma coisa que queria fazer.

_Palavras de amor você sussurra tão calma e verdadeiramente_

_Querida eu amo você_

Mas quando iria fazer algo, a campainha do apartamento foi tocada. Ela suspirou e eles sabiam bem quem era, enquanto Edward foi atender a porta, Bella retirou tudo da mesa, levando para a cozinha. De lá pode escutar bem a voz de Tanya.

Um arrepio de antecipação de algo percorreu a sua espinha, era como se estivesse no corredor da morte, talvez um grande exagero, talvez não. Quando colocou tudo na pia, tomou um belo gole de água, e foi para a sala.

— Boa noite Isabella – Tanya raramente a chamava de Bella, algumas vezes escapava, mas era um apelido tão intimo que não se via no direito de dizer. As vezes o fazia para implicar, era tão terrível como conseguia ser.

Bella apenas acenou com a cabeça, parando a alguns centímetros dela, e ao lado de Edward. Essa tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas em duvida e confusão.

— Agora Tanya diga logo o que deseja.

— Antes de tudo, quero conversar com Isabella primeiro, pode ser? – Bella assentiu. – Podemos ir para o seu quarto Edward, é algo… particular.

Edward não sabia se concordava, mas se Bella queria ele não colocaria objeção.

— Eu vou arrumar tudo na cozinha, fiquem à vontade – ele deu um beijo na testa de Bella e retirou-se. As duas caminharam até o quarto dele, onde Tanya entrou primeiro e Bella fechou a porta.

Bella sentou-se na cama dele e Tanya puxou a cadeira de sua escrivaninha para se acomodar.

— Isabella, você pode conversar comigo por língua de sinais, conclui o meu curso essa semana, para o meu novo trabalho. Quero lhe dizer por que queria ver Edward hoje. Estou indo morar em Orlando, consegui um bom trabalho na minha área, e eu precisava de um curso de língua de sinais. Eu sei que para você, sempre fui a megera, a que queria lhe tirar Edward – Tanya suspirou – Bem, e eu queria mesmo. Eu não vou lhe negar Isabella, amo muito o Edward, mas ele nunca correspondeu a esse sentimento, mesmo quando namoramos, não foi aquela coisa entende? Ele não tinha olhos para amar mais ninguém, Edward é cego, completamente cego de amor por ti.

Bella abriu os olhos ligeiramente, não entendendo o rumo que Tanya queria tomar naquele momento.

— Eu sei, você deve estar pensando 'o que ela quer me falando essas coisas, se é apaixonada por ele?' Sabe o que eu quero Isabella? Que você o ame tanto quanto ele te ama – os olhos de Tanya começaram a cintilar com lágrimas. – Edward merece ser feliz, merece ser amado com toda essa intensidade que eu vejo ele te amar. Desde a primeira vez que o vi, gostei dele, mas também vi ali o obstáculo do seu coração, ele despejava rios de amor pelo seu olhar quando estava ao seu lado, lhe tocando, falando com você, e parecia que seu cérebro não captou isso. Todos em Forks sabiam que ele te amava tanto, mas você nunca deixava todo o amor carnal que poderia ter por ele. Tentei dar a Edward um pouco do meu amor, o fazer sentir amado – ela encolheu os ombros. – Mas não era o amor que ele precisava. Cheguei a cogitar a hipótese de ele sofrer de amor platônico, e você nunca o amar da mesma forma. Só preciso saber Isabella, quanto você ama Edward?

Tanya era a única pessoa capaz de dizer a Bella tudo o que seus olhos não puderam enxergar ao longo dos anos, mesmo que seu coração fosse massacrado, por nunca ter o amor de quem queria, ela não podia ver Edward ser lançado assim a um amor que ela não sabia que ele poderia receber o que merecia.

Bella olhou-a com novos olhos, tratou de jogar todas as mágoas embaixo do tapete e lhe respondeu com sinceridade.

— _O amo mais do que a minha própria vida. Eu daria o ar que eu preciso para me manter viva, se fosse para ele estar bem. _

Tanya levantou da cadeira, sentou-se ao lado dela, e segurou suas mãos. EIsabra o primeiro contato sincero que tinha com ela.

— Então o faça o homem mais feliz do mundo. Não tenha medo de nada, não tenha medo de mim, não tenha medo de nenhuma das biscateiras que passaram em sua vida – Isabella não pode evitar de sorrir com isso. – Ele a ama Isabella, ele não trocaria você nem por um harém de mulheres. Edward pode ter tido as mulheres que teve, mas nenhuma tem o valor que você tem para a vida dele, o ame como eu queria amar, permita-se ser amada como um dia eu quis, porque somente eu sei o que é a dor de um amor não vivido. Eu fui horrível com você todos esses anos, mas era inveja – Tanya já deixava as poucas lágrimas caírem – Inveja por ele te amar tanto, por eu querer lhe dar um amor, e ele ter olhos para outra. Mas depois de tanto tempo ele seguiu te amando, e ninguém vai lhe tirar ele. Por favor, prometa você vai o amar, vai lhe dar tudo o que seu coração pode, me prove que o ama tanto quanto você me disse.

Edward como um bom curioso teve que ir até a porta do seu quarto escutar algo, e pegou um pouco do que Tanya disse, mas com medo de ser pego voltou para a sala, sem saber se Bella prometera ou não o amar… mas seu coração não lhe enganava _'me prove que o ama tanto quanto você me disse' _ Bella o amava, disso ele já não tinha mais duvidas, mas o amor dele era nutrido cada vez mais ao saber disso.

Bella assentiu e Tanya sorriu para ela, suspirando um pouco contente, e soltando suas mãos para limpar seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

— Quem sabe um dia não possamos ser amigas de verdade, mas para isso preciso do perdão da garota que tanto causei mal. Você me perdoa Isabella, por tudo que eu lhe diz durante esses anos?

— _Sim, lhe perdôo, e somente de saber que você ama Edward, e o quer bem já é um motivo a mais para que um dia possamos ser amigas. Somos adultas, as mágoas podem ser esquecidas, e tudo ser renovado._

— Obrigada por isso. – Tanya a abraçou, pegando-a de surpresa, mas que logo retribuiu o abraço. – Vou limpar meu rosto no banheiro, já volto.

Tanya levantou indo até o banheiro e rapidamente limpando seu rosto. Voltou encontrando Bella olhando para o nada, como se pensasse em algo.

— Vamos antes que Edward pense que nos matamos aqui dentro – essa riu, e Bella levantou com um sorriso no rosto. Fizeram o caminho até a sala, encontrando Edward sentado no sofá com a cabeça entre as mãos. – Hey cara, estamos inteiras – Tanya disse em tom de brincadeira.

Edward levantou o rosto analisando-as, sabendo que tudo realmente estava bem.

— Não posso ficar mais, então vou lhe contar o que eu queria Edward, estou indo para Orlando, e queria lhe contar isso. Consegui um bom emprego, e uma oportunidade de crescer.

— Sério? Fico feliz por você – ele era sincero, Tanya mesmo querendo passar outra imagem, era alguém que lutava por seu trabalho.

— Obrigada. Eu tenho que ir tenho coisas para resolver, mas antes quero desejar que vocês sejam felizes, os dois merecem, e não deixem qualquer pessoa se meter na história de vocês. Mesmo que um dia eu tenha sido essa pessoa, hoje eu vejo que contra o amor, nada pode ser mais forte. Desculpe por todas as minhas loucuras. Fiquem bem – Edward e Bella a acompanharam até a porta. – Até um dia, quem sabe.

— Até Tanya, seja feliz também você merece.

— _Todos merecem ser felizes, e encontrar o amor_ – Tanya mais uma vez abraçou Bella, e em seguida Edward.

— Adeus e obrigada novamente. – segundos depois Tanya sumia dentro do elevador, e Edward olhava para Bella, que tinha seus olhos fixos em um ponto vazio.

— Venha amor – ele segurou-a pela cintura, que sorrindo timidamente deixou-se ir para dentro.

Ela caminhou até o sofá, esperando por ele, que também sentia que agora é o momento deles colocarem a vida e os medos em pratos limpos.

* * *

**AHA A Tanya pode ser uma pessoa legal ok u.u **

**Edward e Bella tem que esclarecer os medos, as inseguranças, e olha que não são poucas, para então poderem compartilhar uma vida juntos e em paz. **

**As reviews são bem vindas e espero que tenham gostado, pretendo postar o próximo na segunda, nada de promessas.**

**Beijos e até mais. **


	11. Mi Paz

**MUTE**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história da fanfic.

**Sinopse:** A voz está ausente da vida de Bella. Muda desde que nasceu, ela encontrou em Edward um alicerce para se manter firme, em um mundo onde as pessoas não respeitam as condições do próximo.

* * *

_Se derrite el corazón tan sólo con una mirada_

_Son tus besos, es tu voz que tienen mi alma enagenada_

** Chocolate – Jesse y Joy**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Mi Paz**

Quando Edward sentou no sofá, Bella sabia que aquele era o momento decisivo da sua vida. Ela tinha que colocar seus medos em xeque. Não poderia mais conviver com aquilo, se realmente queria continuar uma vida com Edward, tudo o que ela temia tinha que ser dito a ele.

Ele não entendia tudo que se passava na pequena cabecinha dela, mas estava disposto a entender.

— Diga tudo o que lhe está ai dentro Bella – ele quebrou o silêncio fazendo-a ficar um pouco nervosa.

Era difícil despir-se dos medos, mesmo com alguém que conhecia desde que tinha memória. Mas ali não iriam mais existir dúvidas, e era disso que Bella precisava.

— _Antes que eu comece, você tem que me prometer que vai esperar que eu fale, e então diz o que tem para dizer _– suas mãos estavam um pouco trêmulas, ela deu o seu melhor para ser firme.

— Prometo meu amor – ele colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha. – Fale o que precisar, estou aqui para te entender.

Nos belos olhos dele, ela conseguiu ver toda a confiança que precisava para se libertar de toda essa angustia que vivia em seu peito. Ela sorriu fracamente, e começou.

— _Eu tenho medo. Medo de que você encontre alguém melhor do que eu. Uma pessoa completa, que possa lhe dar coisas que eu não sou capaz. Não sou capaz nem de lhe dizer te amo em voz alta, não posso chamar seu nome, não posso pedir algo sem precisar estar na sua frente. Estando comigo sua vida será tão limitada, porque você sabe que eu vou depender de ter você comigo sempre, e isso não é justo. _– Bella começava a sentir as lágrimas percorrerem seu rosto, e os dedos dele limpando-as.

Ele estava atento ao que ela dizia, sabendo que todos aqueles medos não eram meras bobagens. Bella para ele era perfeita, mas ela e nem o resto do mundo a via assim.

— _Como poderei lhe dar um filho sendo que não serei capaz de cuidar dele normalmente? _– ela soluçou vendo as mãos tremerem ainda mais. – _Não posso lhe dar tudo o que merece Edward, você me dá tanto ao dizer meu nome, ao me chamar, ao cantarolar para mim... Eu sou tão sem graça, não tenho belos seios, nem um belo corpo, sou baixa, meu cabelo e meus olhos tem essa cor chata, minha pele é branca como papel, como posso lhe dar tudo o que recebo?_

Bella não conseguia mais, suas mãos estavam fracas, e ela só queria se submergir em um mundo que as dores e problemas não existiam. Ele abraçou-a com força, odiando toda aquela dor que tomava conta da sua preciosa.

— Shhh… meu amor eu posso falar? – ele perguntou, e ela assentiu em seu peito. – Olhe para mim – afastou-se levemente dela, e segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos.

Os olhares se encontraram, prenderam-se, e atraiam-se. Ele vivia por aquele mar de chocolate, ele queria mergulhar e nunca mais sair daqueles lindos olhos. Mesmo com as enormes lágrimas e essa nuvem de tristeza neles, continuavam a ser os mais encantadores.

— Bella, a voz nem sempre é a verdade, não é essencial. Nem sempre o que sai da boca de alguém é a pura verdade, as pessoas mentem, mas você fala com os olhos mi amor. Eu sei dizer quando está nervosa, feliz, triste, magoada, mentindo. Você é perfeita para mim, cariño. Não me importo se você não pode chamar meu nome, não é disso que eu preciso – Ele escovou as bochechas dela com os polegares. – É disso que eu preciso, é de você Bella. Do seu amor, seu carinho, seu sorriso, seu olhar, seu coração – uma das mãos dele pousaram em cima de seu seio direito, sentindo as batidas aceleradas do coração dela. – Isso é o que eu quero, o que está dentro de você o que lhe faz Isabella Marie Swan, a garota que me conquistou quando eu nem sabia o que era me apaixonar. Que me fez ficar rendido a ela a cada segundo que passava, que me ensinou muitas coisas, principalmente a dar valor as coisas pequenas da vida.

Bella mordeu o lábio e sorriu para ele, era como se Edward soubesse de cada palavra que ela precisava ouvir.

— E sobre sua aparência, mi preciosa, você é encantadora, parece uma pequena boneca de porcelana, que foi feita para mim. Bella você chama a atenção por sua beleza simples e não por ser alta loira, ter olhos azuis e seios enormes. Sua pele é lisa e delicada, quando você cora suas bochechas ficam em um tom de vermelho que não consigo encontrar uma igual. Seus lábios são naturalmente rosados, seu nariz é lindo parece uma pequena bolinha e é empinadinho. Seus olhos são esse chocolate lindo e expressivo. Os seus cabelos, tem essas mechas avermelhadas que no sol ficam tão lindos – ele descrevia cada parte dela, e com seus dedos acompanhava. Ela tremia a cada toque dela, descargas elétricas atravessando seu coração. – Seus seios não são grandes, mas são durinhos e lindos, minhas mãos os cobre e é o encaixe perfeito. – Bella sentiu o calor tomar conta do seu rosto, quando ele tocou seus seios com as mãos e os acariciou como se fossem pétalas de rosa das mais finas.

Edward puxou-a para perto de si, e colocou seu rosto no vão do pescoço dela, dando leves beijos ali, enquanto sussurrava que a amava, o quanto ela era perfeita. Aos poucos todas as paredes de Bella se quebraram e ela se via sem todo aquele medo que tinha. Não precisava temer, Edward a queria, a desejava, a amava e não importava com seus defeitos.

— Mi amor – ele levantou o rosto e novamente prendeu seu olhar no dela. – Eu amo você assim do jeito que você é, não precisa ter medo de me perder, eu sou seu desde que meus olhos pousaram em você, mas tenho que te confessar algo – Edward enrolou uma mecha do cabelo dela em seu dedo. – Também tive medo de perder você, todo esse tempo que esteve sozinha pensei que um dia você encontrasse alguém iria se apaixonar, se casar e ficar longe de mim… - Bella abriu os olhos como pratos, pelo espanto. – Eu iria _odiar_ o homem que conquistasse seu coração e lhe tirasse de mim. Eu sei, fui um grande idiota de não lhe dizer que te amava desde que eu descobri que era isso que eu sentia, mas sabia que não amaria outra pessoa. O amor é só um, a paixão são varias, mas por você é amor, paixão, desejo, devoção, carinho, respeito, amizade… são todos os sentimentos que os humanos catalogaram, e mais alguns desconhecidos por aqueles que nunca sentiram o amor em toda a sua magnitude. Não tema, mi pequeña reina, eu sou seu e serei até o findar dos meus dias.

Bella já não sabia se chorava pelo medo ou pelas palavras de Edward. Como não sabia o que dizer, segurou o rosto dela em suas mãos pequenas e tremulas, e o beijou deixando ali claro o quanto o amava e o queria. Que ela também pertencia a ele, as batidas do seu coração, seu ar, seu corpo, seus olhares, seus pensamentos, seus sorrisos, sua vida, tudo era dele.

A partir desse ponto eles poderiam seguir com esse relacionamento, de uma forma que nada e nem ninguém atrapalhasse, e nem os medos tão sombrios que poderiam confundir um coração apaixonado.

.

.

**2 dias depois**...

O esboço estava pronto, agora apenas faltava à pintura.

Bella estava trabalhando em um quadro, seria o presente de Edward para o novo ano que já batia em suas portas. Em apenas 3 dias já estariam no ano de 2011, o novo ano na vida deles, onde tudo seria da forma que sempre sonharam.

O quadro consistia em uma foto tirada por Alice em Forks, onde eles estavam sentados na neve em frente a casa dos Cullen, sorrindo um para o outro. Bella tocou a foto em suas mãos, e percebeu o quanto ele a amava, o quanto aqueles olhos mostravam para ela que não precisava realmente temer...

Pegou seu pincel e começou a dar cor ao quadro. Bella pintava por hobby, mesmo muito dizendo que ela poderia ter um futuro nisso, mas estava contente com sua pequena galeria. Ali ela tinha todas as suas emoções em quadros.

Edward não sabia, mas muito daquelas obras foram baseadas nele, em seus olhos, seu sorriso, seu carinho e pelo amor que movia o seu coração.

Suspirou continuando seu trabalho, estimava que em menos de 2 dias o teria pronto para seu amado. Naquele quadro ela estava dando seu coração para ele, e tentando mostrar um pouco do amor que sentia.

Seu celular tocou e a foto de Edward brilhou na tela, era uma mensagem dele.

_Amor, eu queria saber se quer sair para jantar hoje? Vou chegar em casa as 6 horas._

Ela sorriu olhando as horas, teria ainda mais 3 para trabalhar no quadro. Digitou a mensagem para ele com sua resposta.

_Claro amor, estarei pronta. _

Esperou a resposta que chegou segundos depois.

_Ótimo mi preciosa, estou com saudade. Beijo._

Apertou o aparelho contra seu peito, como se aquelas palavras fossem gravadas no seu coração.

.

O frio ainda tomava conta de New York, Bella tinha escolhido um conjunto quente e confortável, seus cabelos estavam soltos, e a maquiagem ressaltava bem os seus olhos.

Sentia-se bonita, e isso estava se tornando cada vez mais freqüente. E ainda dizem que o amor não muda uma pessoa.

A campainha tocou e ela deu uma ultima olhada no espelho indo atender. Seu coração ficava sempre acelerado, como se fosse a primeira vez que fosse encontrar Edward. Era o seu sonho de adolescente se tornando realidade a cada dia.

Quando abriu teve que lutar para suas pernas não fraquejarem. Edward estava tão lindo que chegava doer, com aqueles cabelos eternamente bagunçados, olhos de esmeralda, sorriso torto, perfume inconfundível e o charme que exalava de todos os poros.

— Olá mi amor – ele disse já segurando-a pela cintura e puxando para si. Tomou seus lábios nos dele, explorando toda o seu sabor e delicadeza, seu manjar, o que movia cada célula do seu corpo.

O gemido de prazer rompeu da garganta dele, era todo aquele paraíso, toda aquela perfeição…

Duas peças, duas vidas, procurando a felicidade em um mundo caótico. Os dedos dele enrolaram nos cabelos sedosos dela, e o perfume de morangos cobriu o ar. Aquele mesmo perfume que ele sentia desde que a conheceu.

Bella prendeu seus braços em volta do pescoço dele, e o puxou para si, querendo mais, precisando demais. Alguma coisa dentro dela explodiu, e ansiava por querer ser dominada e consumida pelo fogo que movia seu coração.

Ele sugou seu lábio inferior, tomando-o entre os dentes e puxando lentamente. A mente dela vagava por lugares desconhecidos, e procurava alguma coisa para voltar a superfície da realidade, mas a força de vontade não existia.

Cedo demais o ar foi necessário e eles separaram seus lábios, mas ainda mantendo os corpos juntos, como se com a distância fosse romper os ligamentos de toda aquela magia, provada por eles sempre que estavam juntos.

Um dia teria fim toda essa força que emanava de um simples beijo?

Nem eles sabiam, mas aproveitariam cada momento antes que perdessem.

— Você está tão linda – ele disse olhando-a e acariciando seu rosto. – Da vontade de te prender em casa para ninguém ver sua beleza. Sim eu sou egoísta. – ela sorriu negando com a cabeça.

— _Você é terrível Edward_ – seus lábios se moveram e ele já os queria novamente.

— É sério, podemos pedir um delivery e ficar aqui – escondeu seu rosto nos cabelos dela. – Levo você para almoçar amanhã, não quero mais sair – respirou o perfume dos lindos cabelos castanhos e depois olhou para ele novamente – por favor? – ele fez um biquinho e ela revirou os olhos assentindo.

Entraram no apartamento dela, e ele a beijou de novo. Abriu o sobretudo deixando cair aos seus pés. Levou-a até o sofá, sentando-se e colocando-a em seu colo.

Beijou seu queixo, sua mandíbula, seu pescoço… a pele tão saborosa. Sentia o pulsar da veia do delicado pescoço em seus lábios, enquanto espalhava seus beijos, mordidas, sugadas...

Bella estava perdida em algum lugar do universo, todo seu corpo tremia e ela sentia-se cada vez mais necessitada dele… mas seus planos não eram esse.

Ela queria que fosse mais especial do que afobado pelo desejo. Mas estava tão bom… A luta foi rompida dentro dela, e era a razão versus coração.

Com muita relutância afastou seu pescoço dele, respirando cada vez mais forte. Os olhos dele estavam escuros, e cobertos pela luxúria. Nunca o tinha visto tão lindo, e queria se jogar nele, mas ainda não era a hora...

— _Ligue para algum lugar, pede algo para comer_ – as mãos dele alisavam suas pernas, e a fazia ficar cada vez mais fraca. Mas ela devia ser forte – _E eu vou trocar de roupa_ – ela saltou do colo dele indo direto para o quarto como uma adolescente fugindo do namoradinho de escola.

Fechou a porta encostando-se nela e respirando forte.

_Deus esse homem iria acabar com ela._

.

Minutos depois ela voltou com um moletom, não iria ficar com uma roupa daquelas dentro de casa. Queria sentir-se mais confortável.

Edward estava sentado no sofá e olhou para ela quando chegou na sala, sorriu estendendo os braços, que ela aceitou com prazer. Recostou-se no corpo dele, agora um tanto mais calma. Seu coração estava em paz, e de alguma maneira a presença dele fazia isso.

— Eu pedi pizza e não vai demorar para chegar meu amor – ele escovava o braço dela com lentidão e delicadeza. – Você ainda está mais bonita nesse moletom – beijou a bochecha dela. – Eu te amo – sussurrou e Bella olhou para ele.

— _Escute como eu te amo Edward –_ ela disse puxando com calma o rosto dele até seu peito, fazendo com que ele colocasse sua orelha ali.

Os batimentos ritmados do coração dela eram de calma, mas também continham paixão.

Edward fechou os olhos, apertando-a mais contra si, e deixando-se guiar por aquele som.

_Ela me ama._

Batidas do coração.

_Ela me deseja._

Sangue fluindo.

_Ela é minha_.

Batidas mais aceleradas.

Edward não precisava de tudo isso para ter a plena certeza de todo esse amor, mas era bom saber, pois sua vida tomava cada mais sentido com isso.

* * *

**Uff.. desculpa a demora.**  
**No meu perfil vocês podem ver as roupas usadas pela Bella na fic. **  
**Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos e deixem reviews**


	12. Mi Tiempo

**MUTE**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história da fanfic.

**Sinopse:** A voz está ausente da vida de Bella. Muda desde que nasceu, ela encontrou em Edward um alicerce para se manter firme, em um mundo onde as pessoas não respeitam as condições do próximo.

* * *

_Otra vez mi boca insensata _

_Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel _

_Vuelve a mi tu boca duele _

_Vuelvo a caer de tus pechos a tu par de pies_

** Labios Compartidos - Maná**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 ****– ****Mi Tiempo **

Dia 30 pela manhã, Edward surpreendeu Bella com duas passagens para Madrid. Um vôo que iria sair em 3 horas, e quase enlouqueceu Bella para fazer as malas. Ele a ajudou, pois já tinha feito a dele e conseguiram pegar o vôo na hora certa.

Seria o Reveillon deles na incrível cidade da Espanha.

Edward era descendente de espanhóis, e sua família prezava isso. Ele aprendeu espanhol desde muito pequeno, o que encantava Bella. Ela amava quando ele falava em espanhol, e o ver fazendo durante um longo tempo a _derretia_.

Não poderia ter melhor escolha do que essa para passar o reveillon. Mas na companhia um do outro, eles era capazes de ir a qualquer lugar. Porque nada na vida importava mais do que o amor que sentiam.

Chegaram em Madrid na noite do dia 30 e simplesmente descansaram, estavam cansados de um vôo de 7 horas, e não iriam sair para algo.

O jantar foi servido no próprio quarto, e eles compartilharam entre sorrisos e carinhos.

Essa viagem era importante para os dois. A primeira deles como um casal, e sentiam que as coisas seriam diferentes, que algo iria mudar. Bella sentia seu estomago vibrar quando pensava no que queria compartilhar com Edward no dia seguinte.

Não era fácil para ela com toda essa timidez que tomava conta da sua mente e das suas ações. Mas não tinha o que ela esperar, era Edward que ela queria, e assim seria.

Compartilharia com ele tudo o que pudesse, pois toda a sua vida se baseava em tudo que ele era, e o que demonstrava a ela. O amor, a amizade, a fidelidade, a dedicação…

Mais uma vez observou a peça que usaria, sorrindo levemente enquanto o rubor preenchia suas bochechas.

— Vem dormir cariño, sei que está cansada, e amanhã teremos um longo dia – Bella rapidamente fechou sua mala, e foi para a cama.

Edward passou o braço pelo corpo dela, juntando ao seu, e deu um leve beijo em seus lábios. Ela suspirou feliz aconchegando-se mais nele.

_E ele nem imaginava quais eram os planos dela. _

~/~/~

Edward acordou Bella com muita relutância. Ela estava linda em seu sono, com um leve sorriso desenhado em seus lábios, e bochechas rosadas naturalmente. O fraco sol iluminava sua pele, e a tornava tão linda, que ele temia que sumisse em uma cortina de fumaça, como um sonho.

Ela se remexeu na cama, abrindo os olhos contra a sua vontade. Ele riu dando-lhe um beijo de bom dia.

- Nosso café da manhã está quase chegando – ele disse acariciando o rosto dela. – Da tempo de você tomar um banho e colocar algo confortável. Vamos dar um passeio até o Palácio Real _mi preciosa_. Não ficaremos muito tempo fora, está frio e nevando um pouco.

- _Tudo bem _– sentou-se na cama e passou a mão pelos longos cabelos os puxando para trás.

Pegou Edward olhando para ela de uma maneira que a constrangia, era muito amor emanando dos seus olhos, e as suas bochechas ficaram

- Você é tão linda – sua mão percorreu pelo braço desnudo dela, até seu pescoço. Ela não sabia que o rubor um dia iria sair do seu rosto. – Vai tomar seu banho amor – puxou-a levemente e depositou um beijo em sua testa.

Ele só teria que ser paciente, pensou com si mesmo ao vê-la caminhar até o banheiro ainda sonolenta. Mas isso não o impedia de apreciar as suas formas, pequenina e tão linda. Seu corpo tinha as suas curvas, a pele dela branca e leitosa o deixava com água na boca, simplesmente por vontade de provar ta textura em sua língua e o incrível sabor que ela possuía.

Sua mente foi puxada longe de sua fantasia com o toque na porta. Balançou sua cabeça algumas vezes antes de abri-la e receber o café da manhã.

Uvas verdes, queijo fresco, ovos estrelados, fatias de pão branco, suco de frutas vermelhas e café. Tudo estava da forma que ele havia pedido. Enquanto Bella ainda estava em seu banho, ele decidiu arrumar a pequena mesa que tinha disponível na suíte. Ordenou da melhor forma possível, tendo a certeza de que era o melhor que poderia fazer.

O perfume de sabonete e morangos e fez virar-se e encontrar Bella saindo do banheiro, trajando um roupão branco. Os cabelos estavam em um coque no alto de sua cabeça, o qual Edward tinha vontade de solta-lo apenas para ver a cascata castanha em seus ombros. Ela sorriu levemente enquanto caminhava para sua mala.

Ele sabia que ela não iria pedir para que ele se retira-se, mas o fez com a desculpa de ir fazer a barba. Bella respirou fundo e separou a roupa que iria vestir. Mesmo ele dizendo para ela usar algo confortável, optou por um vestido, e por cima usaria um sobretudo, pois não queria sentir todo aquele frio lá fora. Olhou novamente a peça que estava tornando o motivo de seu pesadelo, ou quase isso. Pegou entre seus dedos, alisando a textura do tecido e suspirou guardando novamente.

Vestiu-se tentando manter o ritmo cardíaco e o rubor longe de suas bochechas, Edward perceberia que algo estava errado, e ela realmente queria que fosse uma surpresa para ele, como de alguma maneira seria para si mesma. Não era fácil para ela tomar uma atitude, ainda mais em algo que nunca tivera feito em sua vida.

Fechou sua mala e deu uma leve batida na porta do banheiro para que ele soubesse que ela já estava pronta. Sorriu para si mesma pela delicadeza dele se retirar de forma sutil. Caminhou até a mesa onde estava posto o café da manhã, furtando uma uva e estourando entre os lábios. Duas mãos fortes seguraram sua cintura, fazendo-a girar. Sorriu pegando outra uva e levando até os lábios de Edward.

Agora ela o podia observar melhor.

Trajava uma camisa de manga comprida preta, Jeans levemente desbotados nos joelhos, tênis preto, estava perfeito como sempre. Ele sorriu torto para ela, quando a viu observando-o da mesma maneira que ele queria fazer com ela, mas estava sendo impedido por esse sobretudo.

- Tire isso _preciosa_, está quente o suficiente aqui dentro – ele disse passando os dedos pelo tecido que a cobria. Ela simplesmente acenou e tirando-o, o que o fez puxar o ar entre os dentes, e se conter para não leva-la para a cama naquele mesmo instante.

Ela estava_ sexy_ de uma maneira que ele nunca havia visto.

Um vestido curto abraçava cada detalhe do corpo dela, o tornando tão suculento como as uvas que estavam sobre a mesa. Sim um belo convite para se colocar entre os lábios e saborear. Eles deixavam seu belo par de pernas a mostra, terminavam em um sapato alto e semi-fechado, que mostrava apenas alguns de seus dedos pintados em uma cor pastel.

- Não tenho palavras para descrever sua beleza – Edward disse quando seus olhos voltaram aos dela.

- _Você também está lindo, perfeito eu diria. –_ ela o puxou para mais perto tomando os lábios dele, e o sentindo pressionar-se mais a ela.

Ele não sabia o que se passava com ela, mas algo estava mudando, e estava gostando disso. As palmas de suas mãos percorriam as costas dela, sentindo o calor que vinha dela entre seus dedos.

Seus lábios devoravam os dela, que com a mesma intensidade o fazia com muito prazer, deleitando-se daquele momento de compartilhar.

Compartilhar caricias.

Compartilhar sabores.

Compartilhar amor.

Abraçaram todo o momento e quando foi necessário se separaram ofegantes. Bella agradecia por ainda não ter feito sua maquiagem, pois essa já teria se desfeito nesse momento.

- Vamos… – ele tentou falar mais sua voz saiu um tanto que rouca. Pigarreou e continuou – Vamos tomar nosso café mi amor.

- _Claro _– respondeu com um sorriso. O rubor comum nela não existiu naquele momento, era como se a vergonha tivesse sumido em um piscar de olhos.

Sentaram-se a pequena mesa e alimentaram-se entre olhares significativos.

Bella pegou uma uva do cacho e levou até os lábios, de uma forma que ela tentou ser sensual, o saboreou com delicadeza e cuidado, observando Edward sob seus cílios.

Ele engoliu seco desejando como nunca em sua vida ser uma uva. Viu nos belos olhos chocolate algo perto de malícia e luxuria, mas não sabia que era realmente isso. Decidiu que era hora de terminar o café da manhã, ou ele iria entrar em _combustão espontânea._

~/~/~

O Palácio Real era muito mais encantador pessoalmente. Bella como uma amante das artes e belos monumentos, se viu quase em um paraíso na Terra.

Edward observava sua preciosa com um sorriso no rosto. Os olhos dela brilhavam de emoção enquanto caminhava por cada centímetro daquele lugar, e tirava milhares de fotos.

_Parecia uma criança no meio da Disneylândia. _

- Vou tirar uma foto sua – ele tomou a câmera da mão dela – Sorria – ela sorriu fazendo uma pose graciosa para ele enquanto tirava as fotos.

A felicidade ali era palpável, qualquer um via nos olhos deles que tudo aquilo os fazia bem e realizados.

Bella puxou Edward para perto dela, sentindo o vento frio e os pequenos flocos de neve baterem em seu rosto.

- _Tire uma foto nossa _– ela pediu e ele envolveu seu braço em torno dela, para tirar uma foto beijando-a.

- Quer ir almoçar agora? – ele perguntou mexendo em uma mecha de cabelo dela.

- _Sim. _

- Pode ser no hotel mesmo ou prefere ir para algum restaurante?

- _Hotel. Está frio – _ sorriu dando-lhe outro beijo naquele lugar dos sonhos.

~/~/~

Bella tremia por dentro agora que sabia que não poderia mudar o que havia planejado. Ou fazia tudo aquilo agora ou sua coragem ia rolar água a baixo.

Estava no banheiro tomando um banho quente, passava das 8 da noite, e Edward queria leva-la para a festa dada pelo hotel. Vários hospedes iriam, e não era como se ele quere-se prende-la dentro do quarto pelo resto da noite.

Só que isso não era o que ela via como seu desejo. Mordeu os lábios nervosa quando fechou a água e se viu na sua encruzilhada.

O que ela tanto temia? Fazer algo errado? Não o agradar? Não ser capaz de o se sentir bem? Ou simplesmente temia a si mesma?

Pegou a toalha e enxugou-se com calma, tomando todo o tempo para si mesma, e pegou as peças que estavam delicadamente deixadas ali. Assentiu para algo em seu interior e vestiu-as. Era agora ou sabe-se lá quando.

Envolveu-se no roupão, pois tinha medo da coragem morrer quando olha-se para Edward. Segurou na maçaneta da porta e respirou continuas vezes tentando acalmar seu coração que palpitava enlouquecidamente.

Abriu a porta, encontrando Edward sentado na cama, com seu celular na mão. Não sabia como fazer o que queria então simplesmente foi até ele, que quando a viu deixou o celular de lado e sorriu. Bella parou em frente a ele, e tremeu novamente por antecipação. Passou os dedos pelo rosto dele, apenas para sentir a pele dele em seus dedos.

Ele mexia com a barra do roupão distraidamente enquanto olhava para ela. Parecia querer falar algo, mas não tinha coragem, e isso o consumia por dentro. Ela segurou as mãos dele, e levou-os até o laço do roupão. Contou até três e puxou junto com ele, que nesse momento não estava tão confuso assim, mas deixou de pensar quando viu o tecido cair dela até os chão.

Não era como se ele já não a tivesse visto em trajes menores, mas agora tinha todo um significado diferente.

- Bella – ele estava engasgado, não conseguia pensar no que dizer. Seus dedos estavam nos delicados babadinhos da calcinha dela, enquanto os olhos ainda desciam por suas pernas.

Ela o segurou pelo queixo, o fazendo olhar para cima, e sorriu.

- _Eu… eu quero ser sua, completamente_ – ela disse lentamente com seus lábios mudos. Foi o necessário para ele segurar em sua cintura e ficar em pé.

- É isso mesmo que você quer pequeña?

- _Sim. Eu quero. Agora _– Edward viu a convicção nos olhos dela e não quis esperar mais, beijou-a de forma calma. Sabia que devia ser delicado com ela, e atencioso, afinal era sua primeira vez.

Pensar nisso o fez tremer de emoção. Ele seria o primeiro dela, e com fé o único.

Bella já não sentia-se tão presa ao medo, ela agora estava mergulhada em sentir o que Edward lhe proporcionava, com suas mais quentes em suas costas quase nuas, delineando toda a extensão com cuidado. Ela mantinha os braços em torno do pescoço dele, entregando-se ao beijo que agora estava mais necessitado do que suave.

Edward a guiou, virando-se para que ela ficasse de costas para a cama. Seus dedos estavam trêmulos quando chegaram ao fecho do sutiã, era como se agora ele fosse o inexperiente, e estivesse nervoso de tocar uma garota.

Mas não era isso, na verdade o nervosismo se devia ao fato de que ele estava tocando Bella. A garota que sempre amou e que estava a ponto de entregar seu mais bem precioso a ele. Abriu o fecho e afastou-se dela para poder retirar o sutiã dela e deixa-lo cair ao lado. Delicadamente a fez deitar-se na cama, voltando a beija-la, enquanto seus dedos agora tinham a tarefa de desfrutar daqueles lindos seios.

As mãos dela agora estavam por dentro de sua camisa, e ela achava injusto ser a única quase nua aqui, então a levantou até que ele retira-se. Passou suas mãos pelo peitoral dele e sem seguida por suas costas. Levou seus lábios até o seu ombro beijando e mordendo levemente, queria provar dele, e o sentir todo dela.

Edward fechou os olhos, aproveitando da caricia inexperiente dela, mas que o fez sentir como nunca nenhuma mulher foi capaz. Seu sangue corria rápido e seu coração batia como asas de um beija-flor, tão rápido que ele pensou que iria enfartar a qualquer momento. As pequenas unhas dela deslizavam em sua pele e isso o fez soltar um grunhido baixo.

- Agora é minha vez de provar de você – ele disse a fazendo deitar-se completamente e abaixou até o nível dos seus seios, tomando um dos mamilos rosados em sua língua, como uma fruta delicada e saborosa.

Sugou com toda a paciência e pressionou os lábios, enquanto a observava manter os olhos fechados e lábios abertos. Ele simplesmente não sentia falta do som, pois apenas de ver o rosto dela que estampava o prazer que sentia, era o suficiente.

Bella sentia o fogo começar a consumir o seu corpo lentamente. Os lábios dele desceram por sua barriga lisa e reta, distribuindo beijos em toda a sua extensão.

Edward segurou na lateral da delicada calcinha e desceu por entre suas pernas. Ficou alguns segundos olhando-a completamente nua e esperando por ele. Viu quando ela passou os braços entre os lábios e apoiou-se nos cotovelos, arqueando uma sobrancelha para ele.

Entendendo a dica dela, se desfez de toda a sua roupa, da forma que ela queria, sorrindo o sorriso favorito dela, voltou a deitar-se por cima dela, beijando-a lentamente.

Ela já não agüentava mais o fogo que queimava em suas veias, e instintivamente pressionou seu quadril nele, sentindo-o completamente excitado entre as suas coxas. Seu estomago se apertou e a vontade de o ter dentro dela já estava quase explodindo.

Segurou o rosto dela, e afastou-o ofegante.

- _Por favor, não posso esperar mais _– ele apenas assentiu.

- Isso pode doer um pouco, então eu vou com calma – disse dando beijos leves no rosto dela.

Quando sentiu o calor dela em si, engoliu seco com o nervosismo, mas aos poucos explorava aquela fenda estreita que o abraçava a cada centímetro que alcançava. Sentiu a barreira natural dela, e beijou seu rosto ainda mais para que a fizesse não sentir tanto.

A dor apunhalou-a de uma vez, afundando seus dedos nas costas dele, escutando palavras de amor vindas dele, que parou até que percebe-se que ela não sentia mais a dor. Essa que dissipou-se segundos depois, e agora ela queria que ele continuasse, sendo assim movimentou seu quadril em aviso, que ele recebeu rapidamente.

Agora somente o prazer de se sentir tão humana e completa tomava conta de si, e para ele foi simplesmente à certeza de que não haveria outro lugar no mundo que quisesse estar.

Olhou-a nos olhos, enquanto eram consumidos pelo prazer carnal que era vivido ali. Muito alem de um ato sexual ou de fazer amor, nesse momento estavam compartilhando suas almas que se amavam de uma forma insana, e queriam desfrutar do outro em todos os sentidos humanos.

Aquela sensação de aperto por dentro tomou conta dela, mas mil vezes mais do que nos momentos em que ele lhe deu prazer de outra forma. Puxou o ar quando sentia-se cada vez mais perto, e Edward percebeu isso, ficando ainda mais perto ainda.

Quando o ápice chegou até eles, para Bella foi o primeiro se tornando o inesquecível, e para Edward foi o melhor de sua vida, pois nunca vira a si mesmo tão entregue a um ato desses. Nunca tinha sentido algo que o consumisse tanto.

Os corpos descansaram juntos, recuperando a respiração. Edward deitou-se puxando Bella para junto de si, e por cima deles um lençol. Queria agora somente sentir o corpo dela, mas algumas coisas queriam escapar...

- Obrigado por isso – ele disse beijando o topo da cabeça dela. – E obrigado por tudo, por me fazer tão feliz, por me completar, por me permitir te amar, por fazer dos meus dias os melhores desde que te conheci. – Bella levantou o rosto para olhá-lo enquanto falava. – Você, e tudo isso que compartilhamos agora, significa tanto para mim. Não sei se estou lhe retribuindo da forma que merece, e como deve ser, mas eu só estou amando você da forma que eu sei. Não é como se eu já tivesse amado alguém assim na minha vida – soltou um suspiro pesado – Estou falando coisas sem sentido – ela sorriu passando os dedos pela mandíbula dele.

- _Eu amo você – _ele leu em seus lábios. – _E você também me deu muito hoje. Eu entendo._

Edward olhou por cima do ombro, no pequeno relógio de cabeceira.

- Já são quase 10 da noite você quer ir para a festa?

Ela apenas negou com a cabeça, abraçando-o forte.

_Ela queria ficar ali, nos braços dele, pelo resto da noite... quem sabe pela eternidade._

* * *

**Oh Deus a primeira vez deles... deu trabalho para escrever da forma que eu imaginava, nada vulgar, com a sensualidade e delicadeza necessária. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Aviso que a fic não vai demorar muito para acabar, infelizmente rs **

**Deixem reviews, e até semana que vem, beijos **


	13. Nuestra Vida

**MUTE**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história da fanfic.

**Sinopse:** A voz está ausente da vida de Bella. Muda desde que nasceu, ela encontrou em Edward um alicerce para se manter firme, em um mundo onde as pessoas não respeitam as condições do próximo.

* * *

_Eres el amor de mi vida  
El destino lo sabía  
Y hoy te puso ante mí  
Y cada vez que miro al pasado  
Es que entiendo que a tu lado  
Siempre pertenecí_

** Solo Para Ti – Camila **

* * *

**Capítulo 13 –**** Nuestra Vida**

**_4 meses depois..._**

O sol da primavera de Madrid batia em seus rostos enquanto o feliz casal caminhava para dentro de mais uma propriedade que eles procuravam. À dois meses Bella e Edward tinham decidido que iriam morar em Madrid.

Por um lado seria difícil estar ainda mais distante de seus familiares. Os dois tentaram convencer os pais de saírem de Forks, e irem para Madrid, mas foi uma luta difícil e em vão. Os três gostavam da pequena cidade, mas Charlie tinha um novo motivo para ficar ali.

Sue. Uma amiga dele de muitos anos, que perdeu o marido a uma década, o tinha conquistado aos poucos e agora estavam juntos. Com ela Bella ganhou um irmão, o pequeno Seth que ainda tinha 15 anos, e morava com a mãe.

Bella os conheceu, agora como uma _parte_ de sua família, à três meses quando Edward disse que eles precisavam ir para Forks, do dia para a noite, pois tinha uma coisa importante para fazer. Ela não imaginava que coisa importante seria.

Sorriu para si mesma lembrando daquele dia, que lhe reservou muitas surpresas…

~/~

Edward tinha acordado com a idéia fixa de ir para Forks por algo importante, no começo Bella havia ficado preocupada com o que seria, mas ele a tranqüilizou dizendo que não era nada grave, somente não poderia esperar mais um dia.

Quando chegaram, Bella estranhou ainda mais por ver que todos da família Cullen estava ali. Edward disse que só poderia dizer o que queria quando Charlie chegasse, esse estava trabalhando.

O dia passou e a noite tomou conta da pequena cidade, ainda fria pelo inverno. Ela observou como Edward estava ansioso, e conversava muito com Jasper, Emmett e Carlisle. Como solução se refugiou na cozinha com Esme, Rosalie e Alice.

O pequeno Pietro se divertia na sala de tv com brinquedos e desenho animado, Mad dormia no andar de cima como um bom anjinho.

— Alguém sabe o que o Edward está planejando? – Alice perguntou, sentando em uma das cadeiras do balcão, depois de ter ajudado Esme no jantar. Ela estava fazendo lombo com molho agridoce.

— Não faço idéia – Esme deu de ombros acompanhando Alice – Ele não me disse, quando ligou hoje de manhã disse que queria falar com o pai.

— Quando ligou para mim, disse que queria falar com Emmett, e ele não me disse o que era – Rosalie estava colocando sua torta de banana caramelada com merengue no forno.

— Bella deve estar mais confusas que todas nós – ela assentiu sorrindo.

— _Não sei o que o Edward quer, ele quando está disposto a guardar algo para si, o faz com bastante vontade._

— Eu tenho um palpite – Alice disse sorrindo. – Mas não vou falar, porque se for isso, pode estragar toda uma surpresa do meu irmão, e ele com certeza vai ficar muito irritado comigo por isso.

— Sim eu vou – Edward estava entrando na cozinha com um sorriso torto encantador, e parou atrás da Bella com os braços em torno dela. Deixou um beijo em sua bochecha e encostou sua cabeça no ombro dela.

— Vocês ficam tão lindos juntos – Esme sorriu levantando para olhar o jantar. Bella corou ferozmente.

— Eu sei mãe – Edward riu apertando-se mais em Bella. O calor dele penetrava pelo tecido da roupa dela, causando-lhe calafrios. Mesmo com o frio fora da casa, não era necessário se agasalhar dentro da mansão, com aquecedor no ponto certo para manter o corpo agradável.

— Charlie chegou – Jasper anunciou entrando também na cozinha.

Bella levantou o rosto, fazendo Edward se afastar, e ler seus lábios.

— _Você vai contar agora?_ – ela perguntou com aquele fio de esperança.

— Ainda não – sorriu dando um beijo no biquinho de frustração que havia se formado nos lábios dela.

— Boa noite família – Charlie também entrou na cozinha e foi até a filha – Oi minha filha, que surpresa vocês aqui, o que aconteceu? – Edward se afastou para que Charlie pudesse abraçar a filha.

— _Pergunte ao Edward –_ ela disse apontando para ele com o queixo.

— Mais tarde Charlie, que tal voltarmos para a sala, e apreciarmos uma boa conversa entre homens – Edward deu leves tapinhas nas costas de Charlie que apenas assentiu e seguiu Edward e Jasper porta a fora.

— Ok isso foi estranho – Rose comentou com a testa franzida.

— Eu acho que a minha teoria faz sentido – Alice deu palminhas. – Vou ver como o Pietro está e a Mad, já volto – ela levantou e saiu da cozinha.

Bella tentava fazer alguma coisa funcionar em sua cabeça, mas sentiu uma pontada estranha no estomago que logo passou. Bebeu um copo de água e voltou para o lugar onde estava.

Vinte minutos depois tudo estava pronto e a família rodeava a enorme mesa da sala de jantar. Edward ainda não havia dito nada, quando o jantar começou, na verdade todos estavam concentrados em sua própria refeição. Às vezes Bella pegava um olhar estranho vindo de Carlisle, Jasper e Emmett, e franzia a testa para eles sem entender nada. Pietro estava falando com ela sobre o enorme boneco de neve que fez na escola, e tinha colocado o nome dele de Batata, pois ele ficou com a cabeça igual de uma. A criança encantadora, lidava tão bem com ela, que parecia até impossível.

Quando todos estavam deliciando-se com a torta feita por Rosalie, Edward deu um pigarro chamando a atenção de todos.

— Está na hora de explicar o motivo do qual arranquei a maioria das pessoas de suas casas e fiz virem para Forks.

Bella ajeitou-se em sua cadeira e virou-se para ver Edward e sua famosa explicação, que estava consumindo seu cérebro.

— Todos os presentes sabem como eu e Bella nos conhecemos, e como isso nos levou a uma amizade de anos, e um amor – ele segurou a mão dela, mas continuava com os olhos vagando sobre sua família. – Sinto que a amo desde que a vi pela primeira vez, mesmo sem saber, e com o passar do tempo isso foi amadurecendo. Eu tive medo de dizer algo a ela, e acabar machucando-a ou fazendo-a se afastar de mim. Eu sou suficientemente egoísta para de alguma forma a ter longe de mim. Preciso dela para viver.

Um suspiro vindo de Alice, fez com que alguns da mesa rissem. Ela deu de ombros e voltou a prestar atenção no irmão.

— Por isso que para fazer o que farei agora, vou precisar de toda a família junta, porque quero que todos sejam testemunha disso. Mas antes de tudo preciso que o Senhor, Charlie me conceda uma coisa, de extrema importância. – Bella sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Ele estaria fazendo o que ela pensava.

— Claro Edward, o que estiver ao meu alcance – Edward respirou fundo e segurando a mão direita de Bella a fez levantar e ir até perto de onde Charlie estava sentado. Ela estava ficando nervosa com aquilo e seu coração ia mais e mais rápido.

— Senhor Charlie Swan, me concede a mão da sua filha linda e adorada, em casamento? – Edward disse para Charlie, mas olhando nos olhos de Bella, que agora estava com a boca quase escancarada.

Suspiros femininos ecoaram pelo local.

— Óbvio que sim – Charlie respondeu alegremente – mas falta o mais importante, é perguntar a minha filha se ela quer – Bella ruborizou e sorriu levemente.

— Estou chegando nessa parte – então ele se ajoelhou, e Bella lembra do dia em que ele lhe deu o lindo anel de sua avó no quarto. – Isabella Marie Swan, meus dias nunca mais foram os mesmos, você me dá o grande privilégio de dividir os meus dias com você, sendo a minha esposa?

Os olhos dela já tinham algumas lágrimas transbordando.

— _Sim_ – mesmo sem o som, Edward duvidava que os movimentos dos lábios de alguém pudessem ter tanto impacto na vida de alguém.

Ele tirou uma linda caixa de veludo preta de sua jaqueta, nesse momento todos já haviam se levantado e os rodeava. As mulheres emocionadas como ela, e os rapazes com o sorriso de 'eu já sabia'. Abrindo, Edward revelou seu conteúdo. Um belo anel da Tiffany's com diamantes, que abraçavam uma linda pedra do centro. Deslizou o anel no dedo anelar dela, ao lado do anel de sua avó.

Beijou a aliança e em seguida levantou-se tomando-a pelo rosto úmido das lágrimas, e beijando-a com carinho.

— Titia Bella e titio Edward vão casar, eba – Pietro gritou, fazendo todos rirem, e o beijo deles ser interrompido.

— Sim nós vamos Pietro – Edward disse abraçando-a.

Depois cada um abraçou os noivos, que em breve seriam marido e mulher...

.

Um pouco mais tarde, estavam todos na sala conversando e Alice falando de mil coisas sobre casamento para Bella. Ela já imaginava como seria a loucura disso. Foi então que aquela pontada do estomago voltou seguida de um enjôo que a fez levantar correndo da sala e correr para o banheiro mais próximo. O jantar todo havia sido colocado para fora, e um calafrio percorreu o corpo dela, deixando a boca amarga.

— Bella – escutou a voz de Alice, Edward e Esme a chamar pelo corredor. Ele chegou primeiro, ajudando-a a se levantar e lavar o rosto com a água fria.

— Você está bem? – ele passou a mão na testa dela, e não aparentava estar doente. Pelo menos não com febre.

— _Sim – _ela disse.

— Você teve náuseas ontem também, deve ser algo que comeu – ele franziu a testa preocupado.

— Bella… - Alice sussurrou. – Edward sai um momento. Mãe a senhora também, preciso falar com a Bella. – Edward encolheu os ombros, mas foi rebocado dali pela mãe. Alice fechou a porta e olhou para Bella – Você está grávida? – ela sussurrou, sendo direta e fazendo Bella assustar.

— _Não. Quer dizer, não sei. _– mordeu os lábios enquanto movia suas mãos. – _Apesar de que minha menstruação está atrasada quatro dias._

— Deus, vem comigo – ela abriu a porta e as duas saíram encontrando Edward no final do corredor. – Vamos à farmácia.

— Eu vou com vo… - Alice o cortou.

— Não vai. Voltamos logo – Bella apenas deu um olhar de desculpa, enquanto era arrastada por Alice. Pegou seu casaco na entrada, e elas saíram.

A farmácia não era longe dali, e Alice desceu para comprar os testes. Foram 7 no total, apenas para não ter duvidas.

— Comece a mentalizar para fazer xixi Bella. Deus o Edward vai ter um troço de emoção se isso for verdade.

Bella imaginou que sim, mas começou a se preocupar com esse fato, como poderia ser uma mãe? Preferiu afastar essa preocupação e se concentrar no agora. Chegaram na casa e Edward estava esperando na sala de entrada, e nem teve momento de falar com Bella, que foi arrastada escada acima por Alice.

— Entra no banheiro do meu quarto, faça os testes. Vou chamar Esme e Rose – Bella assentiu e entrou no banheiro trancando a porta.

Três dos testes avisavam com tracinhos, e quatro por cor. Ela se concentrou em fazer tudo certo. Alguns minutos depois as tirinhas estavam espalhadas no balcão do banheiro, e Alice, Rose e Esme, estavam do lado de fora esperando por ela.

Foram os três minutos mais longos da vida dela, em que começou a pensar na mudança que isso faria em tudo, mas sentiu aquele novo anel em seu dedo, e sorriu sabendo que não estaria sozinha nisso tudo.

Passado os três minutos olhou cada um dos testes, e por incrível que pareça, todos deram o mesmo resultado. Abriu a porta, encontrando as três mulheres sentadas na cama, com o olhar de expectativa.

— E então? – Alice perguntou. Bella mordeu o lábio e respondeu.

— _Os sete testes deram positivo. Pelo o que parece, estou grávida._

— Oh Deus – Rose deu um berro de pura felicidade, e as quatro se abraçaram no meio do quarto.

Os homens que estavam no corredor tentando entender o que acontecia, não agüentaram mais e entraram no quarto ao ouvir o berro de Rosalie.

— O que foi? – Emmett perguntou e Edward foi até Bella que estava perto da porta do banheiro. Teve um vislumbre das fitinhas em cima do balcão e olhou para Bella com olhos suplicantes.

Ela apenas assentiu o fazendo sorrir como nunca em sua vida.

— É sério isso? – ele sussurrou encostando a testa na dela.

— _Sim, é sério. _

— O que é sério? – Emmett perguntou bufando.

— Eu vou ser pai – Edward respondeu com lágrimas de emoção nos olhos esmeralda.

Todos romperam em gritos emocionados de felicidade. Bella abraçava Edward firmemente, e se permitiu ser feliz com esse momento.

~/~/~

Voltando a realidade, passou sua mão na pequena barriga de quatro meses que estava um tanto que saliente. Passou as mãos pelos botões do vestido, e suspirou. Edward parou e eles observaram a casa na frente deles. O corretor de móveis estava empolgado com essa, era nova na imobiliária e muito bonita.

Entraram nela e como uma mágica, Bella conseguia observar cada cantinho dali com móveis e decoração. Um lar em um país diferente, para o novo começo em suas vidas. O corretor falava sobre o imóvel e eles já não tinham duvidas de que queriam essa casa. Não precisava nem dizer um ao outro, o coração deles sentiram a mesma coisa. O homem de meia idade deixou-os sozinhos por um momento, no local onde se supunha ser o quarto do casal.

— Gostou da casa? – ele perguntou acariciando a bochecha dela, que sorriu.

— _Amei. É como se a casa tivesse nos escolhido._

— Sim, eu também acho. Vamos ser felizes aqui, eu vou te fazer feliz aqui – deu um beijo suave nos lábios dela, selando aquela promessa.

— _Disso eu não tenho duvidas._

— Esse é o nosso começo. O casamento é daqui dois meses, e penso que seja tempo suficiente para mobiliar, já que não necessita de reforma. Mas agora é nossa decisão. Bella, tudo aqui deixou de ser para _mi_, e passou a ser _nuestro_ – Edward disse sorrindo torto, fazendo Bella segurar o rosto dele, e o beijar com desejo.

A vida deles seria agora a três, e tudo estava mudando.

Um novo capítulo sendo escrito.

* * *

**Ja sinto o cheiro de fim #cry é dificil porque é como se fosse um filho, mimimi**

**Mas não tenho como prolongar a fic, mesmo que muitos queiram, desculpe-me, infelizmente a fic tem a pauta, e é essa.**

**Esperam que tenham gostado, e obrigada por tudo, eu leio cada review e podem ter certeza que me deixam bastante feliz.**

**Deixem uma review por favor, porque é importante.**

**Bjs e até semana que vem.**


	14. Nuestra Boda

**MUTE**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história da fanfic.

**Sinopse:** A voz está ausente da vida de Bella. Muda desde que nasceu, ela encontrou em Edward um alicerce para se manter firme, em um mundo onde as pessoas não respeitam as condições do próximo.

* * *

_Yo quiero, tus besos_

_Yo quiero, tus encantos_

_Yo quiero, tu piel_

** Yo quieto - Camila**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 ****– Nuestra Boda**

Quando voltaram de Madrid, Edward e Bella decidiram ir pra Forks. Morariam lá até Bella ter o bebê, seria mais cômodo para eles, ter a ajuda de Esme, e os pais por perto, principalmente para Bella.

As duas veterinárias foram vendidas para seus outros sócios como também seus apartamentos. Eles não pretendiam voltar para New York. Esme os acomodou em uma casa que ela e Carlisle haviam vivido quando se mudaram para Forks, ela tinha sido alugada por um certo tempo, mas estava desocupada a dois anos.

A casa não era uma mansão, mas era aconchegante e sem escada, o que facilitava para Bella com o passar to tempo. A tarefa de subir e descer escadas não era nada fácil.

Com o passar dos meses, o casamento foi sendo organizado. Seria realizado em um salão de festas de Forks, pois era difícil arriscar fazer um casamento ao ar livre em uma cidade com o clima tão complicado. Alice, Esme, Bella e Rosalie estavam organizando isso, mesmo que Alice e Rose a distancia. Bella apenas dava a opinião final, deixava o resto a cargo do bom gosto delas.

Sua preocupação era seu bebê, que era uma menina. Nome ainda indefinido. Bella preferiria que fosse escolhido quando ela nascesse na presença de todos os parentes. A barriga crescia e o cuidado de Edward com ela também. Sua alimentação era controlada por ele, que também fazia os mesmos sacrifícios de alimentos.

Sempre o pegava pela manhã, falando com a bebê através de sussurros e canções. Como agora, que era a manhã do seu casamento, e eles estavam deitados na grande cama de sua casa.

- Então bebê, sua mãe é a pessoa mais amorosa desse mundo. Você vai ser privilegiada de ter o amor dela – Edward estava com o rosto na enorme barriga de 7 meses de Bella, e beijava a pele ali, enquanto sussurrava.

Bella sorriu para isso, e sentiu-se corar com o elogio. Ele começou a cantar uma canção de ninar.

- A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea bendito sea – Bella não resistiu de passar suas mãos no cabelo dele, que sorriu dando um beijo em sua barriga. - Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora ruiseñor que a la selva cantando llora calla mientras la cuna se balancea a la nanita nana nanita ella.

Edward tinha tomado o hábito de tocar músicas, e cantar algumas, principalmente essa, que ele lembrava da sua mãe cantando para ele quando era criança. Seus dedos acariciavam a extensão da barriga dela, traçando caminhos delicados.

Era quase inacreditável para ele, ver a mulher que tanto amava, carregando a filha deles. A emoção que o percorria não tinha explicação.

Apoiou-se no cotovelo e se aproximou de Bella, beijando seus lábios com calma.

- Bom dia – Edward sussurrou e ela colocou sua mão no rosto dele.

- _Bom dia. _

- O nosso grande dia chegou, e a qualquer momento serei chutado pela minha irmã, e só vou poder te ver a noite – seu lábio inferior projetou formando um biquinho. Bella sorriu acariciando o rosto dele.

- _Vamos ter todo o tempo do mundo para estarmos juntos. _

- Sim – respondeu sorrindo e pegando a mão dela para dar um beijo. – Vou preparar o café da manhã preciosa. Vai se arrumar, Alice chegara em breve.

Alice tinha chegado à uma semana, e em minutos tocaria a campainha, para arrancar Bella de Edward, e o mandar ajudar na decoração e arrumação do local do casamento. As mulheres iriam se arrumar na casa dos Cullen, e os homens na casa do Edward.

O vestido de Bella foi feito por Alice, na medida certa para não prender na sua barriga. Bella olhava-se no espelho do banheiro sorrindo para o seu reflexo, um casamento assim para ela, um dia chegou a ser impossível.

Tirou sua roupa, e foi tomar uma ducha. Fechou os olhos sentindo a água morna bater na sua pele, e sua mente viajou para anos atrás...

.

**Flashback**

.

Bella com 16 anos, estava sentada no chão do seu quarto, e milhares de bolinhas de papel ao seu lado. Tentava fazer um desenho que tinha sonhado. Era de um lindo casamento. Não sabia de onde tinha vindo, mas acordou com aquela imagem na cabeça.

Bufou com outra folha em branco na sua frente, deixou as imagens da decoração fluírem em sua mente, e imaginou que fosse o _seu_ casamento com _ele._ Aquele lindo garoto com cabelos cor de bronze e sorriso torto, que cuidava dela e a protegia.

Abriu os olhos com a imagem bem clara, e começou a desenhar. Sorria a cada traço que dava. Um casamento para ela, ainda mais do _ele_ era algo impossível. Sentia que sempre seria a melhor amiga dele.

Desenhou uma. Duas. Três. Quatro partes. Assinou seu nome embaixo de cada um e quando estava para levantar-se, três toques foram dados na porta, e Edward entrou com um sorriso no rosto e uma caixa na mão.

- Tenho um presente. O que você está fazendo? – ele disse olhando as bolas no chão.

- _Desenhando. _– disse um pouco nervosa. – _O que trouxe para mim?_

- Bombons com recheio de uva – sentou ao lado dela, e tirou o bloco de desenho do colo dela, substituindo pela caixa de bombons. – Vou ver o que desenhou – sorriu e abriu passando as folhar até os desenhos novos.

Observou o traço delicado que dava forma a uma espécie de decoração. Ele só não soube dizer o que era. Passou a ponta do dedo pelas linhas. Bella estava imóvel ao seu lado, sem saber o que fazer.

- O que é? – ele perguntou baixo e olhou para ela.

- _Uma decoração de... casamento_ – suas bochechas ficaram quentes, e seu olhar foi para a caixa, que rapidamente abriu, pegando um bombom.

Edward sentiu o coração acelerar sabendo do que aquele desenho se tratava… será que ela desenhou pensando em alguém? Uma onda de tristeza tomou conta dele, com aquele pensamento. Bella pegou um bombom e levou até os lábios dele, que sorriu percebendo o que ela fazia, dando uma mordida.

Seus olhares se cruzaram, e ficaram presos por minutos, apenas tentando decifrar os enigmas que cada olhar lançava.

Nem sabiam que no futuro tudo seria esclarecido.

.

**Fim do Flashback**

.

Bella saiu do banho e enrolou-se no roupão, indo para o closet escolher um conjunto de roupas que consistia em uma blusa, moletom e uma calça de flanela de Edward. Estava frio e ela não iria sair dali assim.

Secou bem seus cabelos com a toalha, para que não ficassem muito úmidos, quando estava terminando, Edward entrou no quarto com uma bandeja.

Tinha waffles com mel, café, biscoitos de limão, e suco de maracujá. Ela sorriu para ele, que deixou a bandeja sobre a cama, e foi ajudá-la a terminar de secar os cabelos. Olhavam-se no espelho do quarto, e formavam o casal perfeito. Daqueles que se vê em propaganda de dia dos namorados.

Quando terminou de ajudá-la, foram para a cama e desfrutaram do café embaixo dos cobertores. A vida era boa assim, e facilmente viveriam dessa forma.

- Eu amo você Bella, vou te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo – Edward disse segurando-a pelo queixo, e lhe dando um beijo cheio de sentimentos. Quando se separaram, ela tinha brilhos nos olhos.

- _Eu também amo você Edward, e prometo lhe fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo._ – lábios silenciosos se moviam.

- Você já me faz preciosa.

Então a campainha tocou. Edward gemeu audivelmente, e levantou da cama, pegando a bandeja. Saiu e levou-a para a cozinha, em seguida abriu a porta para o pequeno furacão que era sua irmã.

- Bom dia noivo – ela disse o abraçando.

- Bom dia irmãzinha.

- E a noiva onde está?

- No quarto. Cuide bem dela hoje – Edward falou inutilmente, não precisava nem pedir uma coisa dessas.

- Vou dar um tratamento de rainha para Bella. Será a noiva mais linda do mundo – a pequena piscou.

- Disso eu não tenho duvidas.

Foram até o quarto, onde Bella terminava de colocar algumas coisas em uma bolsa.

- Bom dia noite e futura mãe. Bom dia bebe – Alice abraçou Bella e acariciou sua barriga.

- _Bom dia Alice._

- Então vamos. Despeçam-se e vocês só estão autorizados a verem um ao outro a noite.

Beijaram-se como despedida, e Edward as acompanhou até a porta. Viu enquanto elas entravam no carro de Alice e saiam em direção à casa dos Cullen, e contou mentalmente. _11 horas até ela ser sua esposa._

.

.

Bella estava recebendo massagem nas pernas, nos braços, e tratamento facial. Completamente relaxada e entregue aos prazeres da beleza. Alguns momentos tinha que levantar, tomar água, ir ao banheiro e coisas assim, de grávida. Mad já estava com 1 ano e 1 mês, soltando suas primeiras palavras, e dando passos cambaleantes.

Parecia uma mini-princesa. Com os olhos verdes iguais os de Edward, cabelos escuros e lisos, sorriso com covinhas lindas. Bella se pegava imaginando como seria sua filha, se teria a cor dos cabelos dela, ou de Edward… os olhos… a pele…

Mas ela não tinha duvidas, de que a menina seria linda. O raio de sol da sua vida.

Sua mente vagou para o que talvez Edward estaria fazendo agora.

Esse estava com aquelas 4 folhas em sua mão, observando cada detalhe da decoração ao lado de Esme. Ele tinha guardado durante anos os desenhos de Bella e queria que fosse da forma que ela sonhou. Um dia ela lhe confessou que imaginou sendo o casamento deles, o que só lhe deu mais incentivo para fazer tudo da forma que estava no papel amassado.

- Está tudo como no desenho filho – Esme disse emocionada. – Mesmo sendo um desenho antigo, é moderno.

- Você acha que ela vai gostar? – ele perguntou indeciso.

- Claro que vai Edward, Bella ama cada coisa que você faz para ela. Lembra daquela vez que fez um caderno de poesias para ela? Eu lembro como você passou madrugadas das férias de verão escrevendo naquele caderno.

- Ela tem o caderno até hoje... – ele olhou para os desenhos na sua mão, e as lembranças inundaram sua mente.

.

**Flashback**

.

Edward se remexia nervoso na cadeira, enquanto dava o último retoque na capa do caderno. Havia passado os últimos dois meses escrevendo poesias para Bella. Não sabia se ela iria gostar, era tão simples.

Um pequeno caderno de capa dura com algumas poesias amadoras, uma capa de veludo preto que ele tentou colocar e queimou o dedo várias vezes na cola quente, até que se rendeu e pediu ajuda para a mãe.

Ela colocou o veludo em toda a extensão do caderno, e ele iria terminar, colocando o nome de Bella e algumas borboletas azuis. Era para ela o caderno, tinha que ter o toque feminino (que foi idéia de sua irmã Alice).

Com o caderno concluído, levantou-se e foi até onde sua mãe estava, lendo um livro.

- Mãe – ele a chamou, e ela abaixou o livro em seu colo. – Você acha que Bella vai gostar?

- Deixa eu olhar – Edward estendeu o caderno, e Esme pegou analisando brevemente. – Ela vai Edward. Confie em mim. Quando pretende entregar isso para ela?

- Agora. Não está tarde, e não vou agüentar de ansiedade.

- Então vai, mande um beijo para ela – ele sorriu para a mãe, e saiu da casa.

Edward pegou seu carro, e durante o curto trajeto até a casa de Bella, não conseguia ficar quieto. O medo da rejeição era enorme. Estacionou na frente da casa e tomou respirações profundas e o caderno nas mãos.

Saiu do carro, e caminhou até a entrada da casa. Tocou a campainha. Pequenos passos eram dadas no piso de madeira, e ao abrir se deparou com a imagem da sua preciosa. Cabelos soltos e em ondas suaves, bochechas levemente coradas, uma blusa regata branca e colada no corpo, e pequeno short.

Ele quase morreu. Teve que sacudir a cabeça algumas vezes para colocar as idéias no lugar.

- Preciosa – ele disse com a voz um pouco falha.

Ela deu espaço para ele entrar.

- _Não sabia que você iria vir Edward. _

- É que eu quero te dar algo – ele mantinha o caderno junto de si, e ela o olhava com curiosidade.

- _Vem eu estava na cozinha preparando o jantar para o meu pai._

Caminharam para a cozinha e o cheio de algo assado tomou conta do ar.

- Cheiro delicioso – Edward comentou, e ela sorriu.

- _Torta de frango com queijo. Vai ficar para jantar aqui? _– ela sentou no balcão ao lado dele.

- Se não incomodar – ele remexia com o caderno agora em seu colo, sempre longe da visão dela.

- _Não será incomodo. Então o que você tem para me dar? _– sorriu, e ele queria tocar seus lábios rosados e beijá-los. Suspirou e puxou o caderno do seu colo.

- Fiz isso para você – estendeu o caderno, com a mão tremula. – É um caderno de poesias, todas de minha autoria.

Bella estava surpresa, quase chocada, e pegou o caderno nas mãos. Passou a ponta dos dedos pela capa com um brilho nos olhos. Abriu a capa e leu a primeira poesia.

**_Vejo_**

_Versos mudos, palavras silenciosas; _

_vejo_

_Mãos brancas, dedos delicados;_

_vejo_

_Mar chocolate, ondas caídas;_

_vejo_

_Coração puro, olhar sincero;_

_vejo_

_Alma bondosa, desejo de viver;_

_vejo_

- _É lindo Edward _– piscou os olhos e algumas lágrimas caíram. – _Obrigada._

- Você... você gostou? – ele perguntou ainda um pouco inseguro.

- _E você ainda pergunta? Eu amei Edward _– Bella levantou da cadeira e o abraço, suspirando com o rosto em seu ombro.

Ele a envolveu com os braços, e sentiu seu coração ficar aliviado, aproveitando do calor da pequena garota.

.

**Fim do Flashback**

.

- Filho, está na hora de você ir se arrumar, estou indo para casa, antes que Alice tenha um filho de nervoso – Esme riu acompanhada de Edward.

- Tudo bem mãe, eu estou nervoso – ele se mexeu inquieto, e Esme passou a mão por seu braço, reconfortando-o.

- Não precisa meu filho, Bella te ama, vocês terão uma linda filha e uma vida pela frente.

- Será que eu realmente a mereço?

- Merece. Você a ama de uma forma tão intensa Edward, sempre cuidou dela, claro que demorou para assumir esse amor, mas não muda o que está dentro de você. Não tenha medo. Hoje ela vai se tornar sua esposa, a _Senhora Edward Cullen._ Pegue o que a vida sempre disse que era seu. Ela é sua meu amor, cuide dela, e ela vai cuidar de você. Do coração – Esme o fez abaixar e deu um beijo na testa dele. – Agora vai, ou eu ligo para a Alice e ela vai te dar uma bronca.

- Oh não eu não quero isso – ele riu. – Obrigado mãe.

Ele estava a caminho de sua casa, arrumando-se para o seu futuro.

.

.

Alice colocava os últimos toques no penteado de Bella, que mantinha o pescoço firme e olhos fechados como a cunhada mandou.

- Pronto. Pode abrir os olhos – Alice disse animada, pelo resultado do seu trabalho. Não foi difícil deixar Bella bonita, já que essa possuía uma beleza natural, só necessitava que fosse destacada.

Bella quase não acreditou que a pessoa no reflexo era ela. Tinha os cabelos castanhos em vários cachos, presos por uma presilha prata com brilhantes. A maquiagem era leve, porém destacava seus olhos, seu rosto não precisava de muito blush, pois ela tinha um natural. Os lábios estavam rosados e bem pintados. O que faltava agora era o vestido.

Levantou-se e Alice a acompanhou até o quarto onde estava o vestido. O tecido delicada escorregava por seu corpo, e Bella sentia cada pedacinho da sua vida sendo encaixada naquele momento. Alice fechou o zíper delicado atrás, e o vestido deslizou perfeito.

- Você esta linda – ela disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

- _Obrigada Ali, preciso colocar os sapatos._

- Vem sente-se na cama que eu coloco para você.

Eram na verdade uma sandália sem salto, já que pela gravidez avançada combinada com a falta de jeito de Bella, saltos altos não seriam os melhores nesse momento.

- Pronto, agora vou colocar meu vestido. Vai tudo dar certo, agora é só esperar e daqui a pouco saímos.

Alice sumiu pela porta e Bella tentava controlar o choro que estava em sua garganta, respirando fundo. Escutou uma batida leve na porta.

- Filha... – Charlie apareceu segurando o buquê dela em mãos. – Você está linda.

- _Obrigada pai. O senhor está bem elegante._

- Pareço um pingüim de geladeira – ele bufou e ela sorriu.

Charlie sentou ao seu lado, e lhe entregou o buquê.

- Você está feliz minha filha? – perguntou e ela assentiu. – Edward é um homem bom, sempre tive medo de que não ficasse com ele, e não encontrasse alguém que pudesse cuidar tão bem de você. Mas alguma coisa aqui dentro, um sentimento de pai, me dizia que você também o amava, e que iriam terminar juntos. Cuide dele Bella, que ele sempre vai cuidar de você. E também dessa linda menina que esta dentro de você.

- _Eu vou cuidar sim pai. Vou sentir saudades quando for para Madrid._

- Eu também querida – passou um braço delicadamente em volta dela. – Sua mãe deve estar orgulhosa do bom trabalho que fiz criando você, e tenha certeza que esteja onde esteja, ela está cuidando de você.

Bella apenas se aconchegou no pai, até que Alice apareceu.

- Hey Charlie, sem essa de querer fazer a noiva chorar. Mesmo que a maquiagem seja a prova d'agua ela não vai ficar com os olhos vermelhos – a pequena suspirou. – Hora de irmos.

Charlie levantou, e Bella apoiou-se nele para fazer o mesmo.

_Hora de enfrentar a nova vida._

.

.

Edward andava de um lado para outro, como se tivesse fogo no chão. Estava tão nervoso, não era como se achasse que Bella fosse fugir, mas a espera o estava matando.

- Cara você vai abrir um buraco no chão – Emmett disse, fazendo todos por perto rirem. Os poucos convidados já haviam chegado, e o Senhor Weber estava pronto para realizar a cerimônia.

- Eu estou nervoso – encolheu os ombros.

- Sério? Nem parece – Jasper o segurou pelo ombro. – Agora respira, elas chegaram – apontou com o queixo para a entrada. Estava tão nervoso que não percebeu que a musica tinha começado a tocar.

Alice, Esme e Rosalie, entraram e tomaram seus lugares. Então ele viu a pequena Mad acompanhada de Pietro. Mad tentava jogar rosas com suas pequenas mãozinhas, e seus passos incertos. Pietro estava ao seu lado para que evitasse uma queda.

O coração de Edward quase pulou do peito, quando viu a sua Bella. Sua preciosa, linda e vestida de noiva, com um encantador sorriso no rosto e caminhando em direção a ele, ao lado de seu pai. Mas tudo ao redor sumiu, só existia ela, o centro do seu mundo.

Bella não podia acreditar no que via, ela lembrou-se imediatamente do desenho de decoração de casamento quando viu aquele local. Estava tudo exatamente igual em seu sonho, era como uma premonição do futuro.

Sorriu e o nó na garganta aumentou.

Passos. Passos. Passos. E ela estava sendo entregue nas mãos e braços de Edward. Sorriu para ele, que fez o mesmo, com os olhos cristalinos. Senhor Weber começou a cerimônia, mas Bella dedicou-se a lembrar de momentos com Edward desde o primeiro dia que o viu.

O pequeno garoto de cabelos cor de bronze.

_"Gostei de conversar com você Bella."_

Que tinha uma cor preferida um tanto que direfente.

_"É marrom. Chocolate. É por causa… dos seus olhos."_

O que a ajudou a dançar.

_"Deixe-me te guiar, e você vai dançar como nunca em sua vida."_

Que a defendia.

_"Você sabe se cuidar, mas eles não te respeitam mi preciosa."_

O seu primeiro beijo.

_"Ele foi delicado, com um beijo suave, deixando-a saborear e aproveitar o momento como devia."_

O pedido de namoro.

_"Eu sei que você me ama, e tenho a certeza de que nunca amarei outra pessoa."_

A sua primeira vez.

_"Nunca tinha sentido algo que o consumisse tanto."_

O pedido de casamento.

_"Isabella Marie Swan, meus dias nunca mais foram os mesmos, você me dá o grande privilégio de dividir os meus dias com você, sendo a minha esposa?"_

A descoberta dele sobre a gravidez.

_"Eu vou ser pai."_

E agora estava em mais um dos momentos que ficariam na sua memória. Tudo passava rápido, como um foguete diante de seus olhos. E o 'Sim' audível dele a fez perceber que estava ganhando.

Quando se beijaram no final seus mundos finalmente estavam juntos, abrindo um novo livro, com uma nova história. Uma família sendo formada com base no amor puro de duas pessoas que em um momento se encontraram, e o resto foi deixado pelo destino e o coração deles trabalharem.

.

.

**_2 meses depois..._**

Um cutucão em seu braço fez Edward acordar, e ver uma claridade do seu lado, causada pelo abajur.

- Bella? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca pelo sono. – O que foi?

Ela ia responder quando suas mãos foram até sua barriga, e seus olhos fecharam com a dor. No mesmo instante Edward sentiu algo molhado tocar sua perna, que estava ao lado das de Bella.

- Oh Deus – Edward virou-se pegando seu celular e discando o número que precisava. Três toques e a voz fraca de sono da sua mãe atendeu. – Mãe, ligue para o papai no hospital, avisa que estamos chegando, a bolsa da Bella rompeu.

* * *

**Aha parei a fic no momento tenso. Como falei no aviso lá em cima, a fic acaba semana que vem e não terá cenas extras. Cansei de pessoas mal agradecidas cobrando de mim, como se eu fosse paga ou obrigada a postar a fanfic. Então vou acabar logo com isso, porque odeio cobranças.**

**Quando terminar a fanfic, revisar cada capitulo, tirar erros de português e repostar, então quem quiser reler, ou salvar a fanfic, espere que eu termine de editar ela completamente. Vestidos, e demais itens no meu perfil.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e agradeço a todos que acompanham a fic desde sempre, vocês são uns amores. Comentem por favor.**

**Beijos.**


	15. Nuestro Futuro

**MUTE**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história da fanfic.

**Sinopse:** A voz está ausente da vida de Bella. Muda desde que nasceu, ela encontrou em Edward um alicerce para se manter firme, em um mundo onde as pessoas não respeitam as condições do próximo.

**

* * *

**

_Escuchado mis latidos que gritaban fuerte tu nombre_

_Me basto sentir para entender y saber adonde_

_Vivo con la idea de entregar y aprender a amar._

_Este amor eterno es mi bendicion._

_Un presentimiento, esto es para siempre amor _

**Amor Eterno – Camila**

**

* * *

****15 – Nuestro Futuro**

Um cutucão em seu braço fez Edward acordar, e ver uma claridade do seu lado, causada pelo abajur.

— Bella? – ele perguntou com a voz rouca pelo sono. – O que foi?

Ela ia responder quando suas mãos foram até sua barriga, e seus olhos fecharam com a dor. No mesmo instante Edward sentiu algo molhado tocar sua perna, que estava ao lado das de Bella.

— Oh Deus – Edward virou-se pegando seu celular e discando o número que precisava. Três toques e a voz fraca de sono da sua mãe atendeu. – Mãe, ligue para o papai no hospital, avisa que estamos chegando, a bolsa da Bella rompeu.

— Filho – Esme riu percebendo o desespero dele. – Você devia ter ligado para o seu pai primeiro, mas tudo bem eu entendo. Você está nervoso. Agora ajude Bella, eu ligo para quem for necessário. – Ela desligou e ele levantou para pegar o que precisava para Bella. Separou uma roupa para ela colocar e a bolsa do bebê.

Bella apertava o maxilar quando mais uma contração chegou, respirava fundo para não cair em completa dor. Edward a ajudou trocar de roupa, e saíram da casa naquela noite fria, e Bella ao sentir o vento em seu rosto, tremeu. Rapidamente ele a levou para o carro, e colocou tudo no banco de trás do carro. Sem pensar muito mais ligou o carro, e começou o caminho para o hospital.

Ele imaginou tantas vezes como seria esse momento, mas não sabia como realmente seria na hora que sua filha viesse ao mundo. Não sabia como ser um pai, como cuidar de bebê, como dar uma educação boa. Mas para acabar com suas dúvidas teve uma boa conversa com seu pai sobre isso.

**~*Flashback*~**

Edward tinha pedido para conversar com seu pai na biblioteca enquanto Bella estava com Esme na sala, vendo catálogos de roupas para bebês. Ele tinha tantas duvidas em sua cabeça, e somente seu pai poderia lhe ajudar.

— Então filho, o que aconteceu?

— Eu tenho tantas dúvidas pai. Não sei como cuidar de uma criança, como ser um pai, o que fazer para a minha filha...

— Eu também tive dúvidas quando Alice nasceu, e eu não tinha meu pai para perguntar, mas então agi com _instinto paterno._ Você olha para aquele pequeno bebê e vê como é frágil e precisa de todo o nosso cuidado e atenção. Os sentimentos afloram e você simplesmente sabe o que fazer, mas o mais importante de tudo é dar amor ao bebê.

— Mas é tão difícil pai, cuidar de uma vida tão pequena, sendo que mal aprendi a cuidar da minha – ele encolheu os ombros, e Carlisle riu.

— Pense em Charlie. Renée morreu quando Emmett tinha 8 anos e Bella era um pequeno bebê. Ele sozinho cuidou dos filhos, os educou, deu amor, deu o que precisavam para serem pessoas ótimas. E olha o incrível trabalho que ele fez, meu filho. Tem dois filhos incríveis e que tiveram um lar cheio de amor e carinho. Você tem a Bella, e ela tem você. Juntos vão saber como cuidar de uma criança, como dar a melhor educação. Não precisa se remoer em dúvidas, apenas seja pai.

**~*Fim do Flashback*~**

As palavras de Carlisle estavam frescas em sua mente, ele só precisava ser pai. Uma coisa tão simples e complicada ao mesmo tempo.

Quando o carro parou em frente ao hospital, Uma enfermeira já esperava por Bella na entrada com uma cadeira de rodas, que serviria para uma melhor locomoção dela. Bella continuava com as respirações fortes, e as contrações estavam vindo com um intervalo menor de tempo. Edward seguia ao lado dela, segurando sua mão. Esme estava por perto e apenas disse para ela que tudo iria ficar bem.

Logo Bella foi deixada no quarto, onde a enfermeira trocou sua roupa, pelo o apropriado. Edward evitava largar a sua mão, a qual ela apertava cada vez que uma contração chegava, e ele somente suportava o aperto, tentando assim aliviar a dor dela. A mesma enfermeira, verificava sua dilatação, e havia chegado a hora dela ser levada a sala de parto.

Carlisle não era Obstreta e nem médico para ajudar na hora de parto, mas não abriu mão de estar no nascimento de sua neta ao lado de seu filho. Bella sentia cada vez mais dores, mas sabia que isso iria valer a pena, a dor fazia parte do seu novo futuro, e da chegada de sua filha ao mundo.

Edward ainda estava ali, segurando sua mão, dizendo para ela fazer força. Ela juntava toda a sua vontade e empurrava, sentia as forças sumindo, mas como um sentimento materno aguçado, ela fez mais força. Ele alisava seu pulso, dizia que a amava que tudo ficaria bem, e que precisava fazer mais força. Bella escutava e forçava. O suor escorria por sua testa e pescoço, e sabia que se tivesse voz estaria fazendo barulho de esforço.

Então com um último impulso, o choro foi escutado. Bella deu uma rápida puxada no ar, enquanto sentia lágrimas quentes escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Era como a mais perfeita música, mesmo sendo um choro agudo, era a sua filha.

— Tão linda – escutou Edward falar.

— Vamos ver a mamãe – disse o médico levando a pequena para Bella. Essa fungou em seu choro emocionado, e colocou os dedos na testa da pequena que diminuía a intensidade do choro. Cedo demais, uma enfermeira pegou a pequena para fazer os procedimentos necessários.

— Você foi incrível amor – Edward sussurrou e abaixou-se para dar um beijo leve nos lábios dela. – Nossa filha é linda – Bella assentiu e sorriu vendo que ele também chorava.

Minutos depois Bella foi levada para o quarto, onde cansada rendeu-se ao sono. Edward estava ao lado dela, sentado em uma cadeira e não conseguia pregar os olhos. Apenas admirava a mulher adormecida, com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela já era uma felicidade a vida dele, e agora havia dado outra razão para ele sorrir.

Uma batida leve na porta o fez desviar o olhar.

— Oi filho – Esme entrou no quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. – Charlie e Carlisle estão babando pela criança através do vidro do berçário, dois avôs babões – a voz dela era baixa, mas Edward escutava bem. – É uma linda menina, que tem o cabelo da cor dos seus, e os olhos de Bella.

— Sim, uma incrível mistura – ele já estava com os olhos em Bella. – Estou tão feliz mãe, eu nunca estive assim.

— Eu sei como é – Esme parou atrás dele, e apertou levemente seus ombros. – Agora a vida vai se encarregar de dar a vocês as lições necessárias para serem pais. Sei que vão se sair bem, os dois tem um grande futuro pela frente. Agora, pensaram em algum nome?

— Ainda não – Edward segurou a mão da mãe – Vou esperar ela acordar para pensarmos nisso.

— Tenho certeza que será um belo nome. Vou sair e babar um pouco naquele vidro vendo mais da minha neta – ela riu baixinho.

Edward sentiu o cansaço tomar conta dele, e aproximou sua cadeira da cama que Bella estava e segurou levemente sua mão encostando a cabeça em um espaço ao lado dela. Fechou os olhos, e se permitiu dormir.

.

.

Bella acordou com sede, e sentiu algo em seu braço. Virou o rosto vendo que eram os cabelos de Edward que estava adormecido, meio curvado com a cabeça na cama e sua mão na dela. Ela sorriu delicadamente retirando sua mão da dele, e colocando em seus cabelos. Ele ressonava baixinho, e parecia cansado.

A porta foi se abrindo levemente, e Carlisle apareceu com um sorriso no rosto.

— Você está bem?

— _Sim. Estou com sede._

— Isso não é problema – ele foi até uma mesinha ao lado de onde estava Edward, e encheu um copo de água, entregando a ela em seguida.

Ela bebeu avidamente, sentindo a água fresca entrando em seu corpo. Sorriu para ele em agradecimento, e entregou-lhe o copo.

— Esse daqui parece que estava mais cansado do que você – disse apontando para Edward.

— _Sim, ele merece dormir um pouco. _– os olhos dela brilhavam por ele, e Carlisle via ali todo o amor dela por seu filho.

— Seu pai está ai fora, e quer te ver, posso falar para ele entrar? – Bella assentiu. – Então depois eu volto, não vai demorar muito até eles trazerem a bebê para ser amamentada.

Carlisle saiu e Bella olhou novamente para Edward. Suspirou e correu os dedos pelos cabelos dele, que suspirou e abriu os olhos devagar. Bella mordeu o lábio se lamentando por o ter acordado.

— Hei – ele disse apertando e abrindo os olhos, se endireitando na cadeira – Está acordada a muito tempo?

— _Não muito. Seu pai já esteve aqui._

— Por que não me acordou antes? – Edward passou seus dedos pelo rosto dela.

— _Você parecia cansado, não quis incomodar._

— Você nunca incomoda mi preciosa – uma batida na porta os tirou da conversa.

— Filha – Charlie disse entrando no quarto. – Você está bem?

— _Sim pai._

— Que bom, fiquei preocupado.

— _Não tinha o por que disso pai._

— Eu sei, mas... – ele encolheu de ombros. Depois do que aconteceu com sua esposa no nascimento de Bella, ele temeu que algo pudesse acontecer a sua filha.

— _Quanto tempo passou desde que a bebe nasceu? _

— Apenas 45 minutos, eles devem trazer ela logo para amamentar – e foi Edward terminar de falar que a enfermeira entrou trazendo a bebê em uma espécie de carrinho, mas era diferente.

— Temos alguém com fome, abram espaço para a bebê – ela colocou o carrinho ao lado de Bella. – Vou te ajudar a sentar – disse e começou a acomodar Bella na cama, e depois subiu para que ela ficasse um pouco sentada. – Pronto, vou te ajudar nessa primeira amamentação – pegou a bebê e colocou cuidadosamente nos braços de Bella.

A enfermeira orientou-a sob os olhos vigilantes de Edward. Charlie estava um pouco mais afastado, dando esse momento para eles.

Enquanto a pequena se amamentava, Bella conseguiu observar mais detalhes dela. Ela não tinha muito cabelo, mas dava para ver que eram da cor do de Edward, suas pálpebras eram fininhas e tinham uma cor singular, bem delicada. O nariz parecia uma bolinha, os lábios pequenos e rosados. Bochechas redondinhas e lindas. Seu dedo passava pelo rosto dela, como uma pluma.

— Ele é tão linda – Edward sussurrou e Bella sorriu para ela. – E precisa de um nome.

— _Eu já sei qual podemos dar –_ Bella moveu os lábios. – _Me dê seu celular._

Edward rapidamente entregou a ela que com uma mão rapidamente digitou o nome. Ele pegou consumido pela curiosidade.

— O que ela escolheu? – Charlie também não estava fora do momento curioso.

— Um nome perfeito. Angeline. _Angel _– Bella sorriu e olhou para a filha, que se alimentava com o que ela lhe dava.

.

.

_**Três meses depois...**_

Bella e Edward estavam prontos para irem para a Espanha. Era difícil agora para eles se afastarem de todos, mas era a vida que eles escolheram.

Todos estavam ali para se despedirem deles, que pegariam um vôo para New York e outro para Madrid. Bella levava Angel no colo enquanto um por um os abraços eram dados, e os desejos de felicidade. Em três meses sua vida tinha mudado completamente, ser mãe da uma nova visão a uma mulher.

Edward estava sendo o melhor pai que podia, e para Bella era simplesmente perfeito. Atencioso, cuidava bem de Angel, dava banho nela, trocava a fralda, e todas essas coisas que muitos homens não tinham muita tanta paciência.

A vida deles estava começando agora, indo para outro país sem a ajuda dos pais, amigos, ou qualquer coisa. Saíram de lá com a promessa de uma ligação diária aos pais e irmãos. E o desafio real começava agora.

Durante o vôo até New York Angel estava deitada no peito de Edward, que cuidava para ela não sentir dor da pressão nos ouvidos, e foi certo como o pediatra tinha dito. Angel dormia pacificamente e não demonstrava qualquer sinal de dor.

Bella estava com cabeça encostada no ombro de Edward, e os olhos colados na menina. Sorriu para si mesma, sabendo que a vida não poderia ser melhor do que agora.

.

.

Horas e horas de viagem depois, eles chegaram ao seu destino. Quando entraram na casa, que foi totalmente cuidada e decorada com o gosto deles, o sentimento de família os envolveu. A casa estava da forma que eles queriam, mas a maior curiosidade de Bella era ver o quarto de Angel. Junto com Edward eles caminharam até o quarto.

Era tudo exatamente da forma que ela imaginou, e como viu em fotos. Ao vivo era muito mais encantador. Cada detalhe foi pensado para uma criança fofa e delicada, como Angel. O berço era em forma carruagem era todo o encanto do quarto.

— Angel precisa de um banho, vejo uma menina muito, muito cansada – Edward sussurrou e Bella concordou. – Vou preparar o banho dela – ele arrumou a banheira que já estava colocada no quarto, e foi buscar água.

Bella sentou na cadeira que tinha no meio do quarto, e olhou para a filha que tinha os enormes olhos castanhos bem abertos. Sorriu para ela, segurando sua mãozinha, enquanto balançava lentamente a cadeira para trás e para frente.

Edward se encarregou de colocar água morna na banheira, na temperatura que estava ideal. Olhou para Bella e Angel, e sentiu como se o coração fosse saltar de seu peito. Sempre sentia aquela emoção ao olhar para a filha e sua esposa, que agora eram os bens mais preciosos de sua vida.

— Traga ela aqui amor, antes que a água esfrie – ele disse, fazendo com que ela levantasse e levasse a pequena onde Edward estava.

Esse a pegou dos braços da mãe, e começou a bajular a princesa antes do banho.

— Angel, agora você vai tomar um banho quentinho, e gostoso para dormir. É sim, um banho bom dado pelo papai aqui – Bella sorriu balançando a cabeça, enquanto começava a separar uma roupa para a filha.

Pelo canto do olho via Edward balbuciar algo para a filha em um tom que ela não conseguia escutar. Ele tomava o cuidado de segurar ela da forma ideal, enquanto derramava a água pelo seu pequeno corpinho. Angel era branquinha, como os pais seria difícil não ser. A pele pálida como algodão era quase marca registrada daquela família.

Depois de dar banho nela, Edward a vestiu e depois entregou para Bella. Que a levou para o berço. Angel já tinha os olhos fechados e estava no começo do seu sono. Edward colocou os braços em volta de Bella e beijou seu pescoço.

— Agora esta na hora de dar banho na mamãe – ele sussurrou e ela estremeceu em antecipação.

Mordeu os lábios, girando em seus braços e ficando de frente para ele.

— _E que tal um banho no papai também? _– ele grunhiu baixinho.

— Vamos deixar nossa filha dormir, e aproveitar o nosso tempo – rapidamente ele abaixou seu braço, colocando atrás do joelhos dela, e a puxou para seu colo, segurando-a no estilo noiva. Ele podia sentir os movimentos do riso dela contra o seu corpo. Quando entraram no quarto, ele a colocou na cama.

— _O que aconteceu com o banho? _– ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

— Para que banho se vamos ficar suados? – levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, e ela mordeu o lábio novamente.

Ele foi até ela, e ficou entre suas pernas, tomando seus lábios nos dela. Suas mãos entraram sem sua blusa rapidamente sentindo o seu estomago liso, e ela tremeu no sentimento, colocando as mãos nos cabelos dele.

Edward levantou a blusa dela, tirando-a sentindo a pele quente dela sob seus dedos. Era macia e lisa, esculpida como um maravilha divina. Sentia-se completamente louco cada vez que a tocava.

A garota tímida não era mais tão tímida assim, era uma mulher que o levava a loucura. Quando os dedos dela entravam por sua camisa, e arranhavam sua barriga, suas costas, puxava a pele com a ponta dos dedos...

Ele grunhiu nos lábios dela ao sentir que ela fazia exatamente isso. Ofegante, ele tirou sua camisa e começou a trabalhar para retirar a calça dela, que rapidamente foi chutada para fora de seu corpo. Ele fez o mesmo com sua peça, agora poucas coisas os separavam do que tanto queriam.

Desde o nascimento de Angel, não tinham tantos momentos íntimos, e aproveitavam o máximo que podiam.

Bella tirou seu sutiã, e logo Edward tirava a sua calcinha, e depois sua boxer. Suas intimidades se tocaram, causando uma descarga elétrica pelo corpo de cada um. Ele não sabia como, mas a cada dia Bella ficava mais bonita, e a ver nua na sua frente, completamente entregue ao desejo o estava consumindo.

Entrou nela pouco a pouco, aproveitando o calor que o envolvia, a umidade e o sentimento de ter se encontrado no mundo. Bella jogou a cabeça para trás, enquanto segurava em seus ombros, sentindo a sensação de o ter dentro de si.

Cada vez que ele entrava e saia dela, era uma nova onda de prazer, que se acumulava a caminho de uma libertação que ambos desejavam. As respirações ofegantes, as bufadas de ar, e o aperto no estomago, tornava tudo mais prazeroso.

Ela fechou as pernas em torno dele, fazendo-o ir mais fundo e a sensação no estômago aumentar. Mordeu os lábios sentindo as pernas tremerem, e o corpo se aproximar da borda. Fechou os olhos quando o clímax a tomou, e logo sentiu Edward preenchendo-a, suspirou com a sensação, relaxando.

— Eu amo tanto você – Edward beijou-a no queixo, a fazendo abrir os olhos.

— _Eu também amo você._

— Para sempre? – ele perguntou sorrindo torto, enquanto tirava uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos dela.

— _Toda a eternidade _– respondeu puxando-o para si dando um beijo calmo.

Cada beijo. Cada abraço. Cada olhar. Cada ajuda. Tudo caminhou para o que eles eram hoje.

_Amigos. Amantes. Amados._

_

* * *

**Corram pro epílogo... mas comentem aqui rsrs**  
_


	16. Epílogo

**MUTE**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história da fanfic.

**Sinopse:** A voz está ausente da vida de Bella. Muda desde que nasceu, ela encontrou em Edward um alicerce para se manter firme, em um mundo onde as pessoas não respeitam as condições do próximo.

* * *

**Epílogo**

_**Sete anos depois...**_

— Mãe, pai, a Senhora Richards chegou – Angel disse descendo as escadas como um foguete. Ela estava indo para uma festa do pijama na casa de sua amiga Julie, e estava morrendo de ansiedade.

— Não corra descendo as escadas Angeline Cullen – Edward a repreendeu e ela parou no ultimo degrau fazendo biquinho.

Bella tinha ido receber a senhora Richards. Ela não tinha tantos amigos, ainda por causa de sua deficiência, mas a Carla Richards, era uma das poucas mães que se aproximaram dela.

— Vamos Angeline, as garotas estão preparando uma ótima festa – Carla disse e Angel tinha os olhos brilhantes.

— Ok, algumas regras do papai – Edward disse sorrindo para a filha. – Sem fazer bagunça na casa da Senhora Richards, obedeça, brinque, não brigue com ninguém, e seja educada tudo bem? Qualquer coisa nos ligue e eu vou te buscar.

— Tudo bem papai. Mamãe tem regras? – Bella sorriu e abaixou-se a altura da filha.

— _Não, mas reforço o que seu pai disse tudo bem?_

— Tudo bem, amo vocês – ela abraçou Bella e depois o pai.

— Qualquer coisa nos ligue Carla.

— Claro. Ela estará bem e segura lá em casa. Aproveitem a noite de folga – ela piscou e Edward riu.

— Vamos aproveitar sim, com certeza.

Depois que elas saíram Bella virou-se para Edward. Esse levantou as sobrancelhas divertido. A chuva caia fina do lado de fora, o que fez Edward ter uma idéia. Caminhou até o som colocando uma música.

_**Entre tus alas - Camila**_

— Que tal uma dança na chuva? – disse segurando-a pela mão e a levando para o lado de fora.

— _Sério?_ – ela sorriu. – _Vou ficar doente._

— Eu cuido de você – piscou e puxou-a para perto dele. – Nunca vou cansar de sentir seu perfume de morangos – ele murmurou contra seus cabelos.

_Sempre fui escravo da liberdade_

_Desses que sabem voar e que beijam o céu_

_E até que você apareceu por aí_

_Eu decidi aterrizar e ficar em seu solo_

Bella deixou suas lembranças vagarem pelos últimos seis anos. Em tudo o que viveram e aprenderam nessa cidade que para eles era uma novidade. Sem qualquer pessoa para ajudar por perto, passaram pelas dificuldades juntos.

Apertou suas mãos no corpo dele sentindo a segurança que ele dava. Sentia o coração sempre acelerar quando estava com ele. Nada tinha mudado desde que ela era uma adolescente, apenas aumentava a cada dia que passava.

Não sabia se era possível amar ele ainda mais do que antes, mas isso realmente se mostrava certo a cada dia. Respirou o cheiro dele tão familiar, e se afundou na felicidade de estar ao seu lado.

Fechou os olhos pensando em como daria uma grande novidade para ele.

_Descobri minha fé em sua ilusão minha alma reconheceu_

_Sua voz e assim meu coração foi atrás de ti_

Edward beijou seus cabelos, e apertou as mãos em suas costas, sentindo o pequeno corpo contra o dele. Sempre seria como a primeira vez, cada vez que a beijasse, ou visse seus belos olhos castanhos.

Sempre iria se sentir como um garoto inseguro sem saber para onde ir. Sempre iria sentir as pernas fracas, a garganta seca, e a visão nublada, quando a visse em peças menores. Sempre seria o homem que ela precisava, o amigo para dar conselhos e o alicerce de sua vida.

_Vôo entre suas asas amanheço entre sua calma_

_E minha paz em mim, razão viajo no seu olhar me eleva_

_Sou melhor do que fui por ti Amor_

A vida os mostrou que nunca devemos deixar de acreditar e pensar em nossos sonhos e vontade. Tudo o que mais queremos irá acontecer, por mais improvável que seja. Nenhum dos problemas que possamos ter é uma barreira para a felicidade.

Ser feliz sempre depende de cada um. Tem que deixar a felicidade e as possibilidades entrar em sua vida, ou o medo de errar no meio do caminho nunca vai deixar com que a vida vá para frente.

Edward rodou Bella fazendo-a sorrir no meio da chuva fina. Não estava frio, era apenas uma chuva de verão que acalmava o calor.

— _Tenho uma coisa para te contar –_ ela disse quando ele a tomou novamente nos braços.

_E até hoje pensava que era liberdade_

_estava em outro lugar e hoje a levo dentro de mim_

_Me agregue ao labirinto do seu amor aqui encontrei minha verdade_

_E em você está o que quero_

— O que? – ele a movia lentamente de um lado para outro, sentindo a chuva entre eles.

Ela parou de dançar e pegou a mão dele que estava em sua cintura, e levou até seu baixo ventre. Edward arregalou os olhos pensando se mensagem que estava chegando a ele era verdade. Olhou para ela, pedindo resposta com seus olhos. A água cobra os cílios dela, emoldurando seus olhos brilhantes.

_Descobri minha fé em sua ilusão minha alma reconheceu_

_Sua voz e assim meu coração foi atrás de ti_

— _Você vai ser papai de novo_ – Bella sorriu e ele espelhou o seu ato.

— Vou ser pai de novo? Sério? Oh Deus – ele a pegou entre seus braços abraçando-a e rodando no ar. Bella fechou os olhos e levantou o rosto sentindo a chuva.

Ele a desceu e segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos, e juntou sua testa com a dela. Nos olhos castanhos via todo o amor que podia, e passava para ela a mesma mensagem. Bella colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele.

— _Eu te amo. _– os lábios dela trêmulos diziam mesmo sem palavras, as únicas capazes de o fazer se sentir bem e feliz.

_Vôo entre suas asas amanheço entre sua calma_

_E minha paz em mim, razão viajo no seu olhar me eleva_

_Sou melhor do que fui por ti amor_

— Sempre vou te amar – ele disse baixinho com os lábios perto dos dela.

Os pegou entre os seus e a sentiu sempre quente e macia. Os lábios que se moldavam, as línguas que se tocavam, e as almas que se amavam. Era assim, sempre seria, e eles sabiam. Apertaram seus corpos um no outro, sentindo os corações batendo forte. E em tantos anos aprenderam que uma coisa era certa.

_A vida não era eterna, mas o amor deles sim._

**~ FIM ~**

_

* * *

_

**Primeiro: MUTE ESTÁ EM UMA VOTAÇÃO POR FAVOR VOTEM. Os links estão no meu perfil está assim ~[MUTE EM VOTAÇÃO]~  
**

**WOW! Foi triste escrever a palavra _FIM_ sério... Então quero agradecer os mais de 400 reviews, e a cada pessoa que acompanhou essa fanfic do começo ao fim, ou que começou a ler hoje, não importa. O carinho de vocês pela fic é incrível. Nunca pensei que seria assim, e fico feliz que meu projeto de Mute tenha dado certo. **

**E pensei muito sobre os extras essa semana, l****i cada comentário que fizeram sobre isso, e decidi que vou fazer sim. Só que não vou colocar dia para postar então fiquem de OLHO posso postar qualquer dia assim do nada. Os extras não vão alterar o rumo da fic, e vai pegar desde quando eles se conheceram até o final da fanfic. Não serão enormes, vão ser apenas ponto de vista deles, sobre certos acontecimentos. É isso, não serão narrados em 3º pessoa, serão em ponto de vista individual. Eu tenho planejado algumas coisas que eu queria explorar, e na fic não pude, ou só pensei em fazer isso depois. **

**Os capítulos estão sendo repostados, já repostei até o capítulo 8, acho que até quarta tudo vai estar respostado, com alguns erros corrigidos. Sintam-se à vontade para reler.  
**

**Já tenho a fanfic que vai ficar no lugar de Mute. Não será Broken Eyes, ela será aos domingos. Então vejam a sinopse e nome da nova fanfic, que vai estreiar semana que vem.**

_**Vicious Circle **_

_**Sinopse:** Ele queria que ela demonstrasse sentimentos, mas estava cada vez mais certo de que a garota era completamente seca. Isso não o impedia de amar Bella até o fundo da sua alma. Amava alguém que apenas pisava e desprezava o que ele sentia, usando-o como um objeto. Edward não sabia acabar como acabar com essa obsessão por ela, mas será que isso seria possível, quando ela sempre estava assombrando seus pensamentos e sua vida? _

**Obrigada por tudo, vocês são demais.** **Beijos e nos vemos.**


	17. Cena Extra 1 : Eu estava apaixonado

**MUTE**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história da fanfic.

**Sinopse:** A voz está ausente da vida de Bella. Muda desde que nasceu, ela encontrou em Edward um alicerce para se manter firme, em um mundo onde as pessoas não respeitam as condições do próximo.

* * *

**Cena extra 1 – Eu estava... apaixonado**

**Edward PDV**

Quando se tem 12 anos, não da para saber muito sobre sentimentos. Eu ainda era uma criança, que gostava de brincar com carros, de subir em árvores, correr pela rua, ao mesmo tempo era popular na escola, tinha muitos amigos e várias garotinhas risonhas atrás de mim. Mas algo em mim borbulhava cada vez que aqueles cabelos castanhos avermelhados brilhavam com o fraco sol de Forks, junto com os olhos de chocolate, os lábios cor de cereja e as bochechas como maçãs maduras, cruzavam o meu caminho.

Sempre suspirava.

_Eu parecia um maricas._

Mas de verdade, não me importava. Apenas para ter aquele sorriso para mim, aqueles olhos brilhantes e aquelas pequenas covinhas que ela tem... a _Bella._ Mi preciosa.

A conheci a uma semana na aula de artes, e desde então não saiu dos meus pensamentos. Minha irmã ficava rindo da minha cara de _bobão _sempre que minha mãe perguntava de Bella, e eu sorria amplamente antes de começar a falar sobre ela. Não era algo que eu podia evitar, o sorriso vinha automático.

Eu estava agora na aula de artes, olhando para os seus cabelos, hoje com grossos cachos, que balançavam livre em suas costas sempre que ela se mexia para pegar alguma nova tinta. Estava terminando seu quadro da semana passada, dando pequenos retoques, e eu estava tentando fazer algo naquela tela branca, mas pintar definitivamente não era a minha vocação.

- Edward – a professora Crawley chamou minha atenção ao me ver tão distraído.

- Sim senhora Crawley – respondi sentindo meu rosto esquentar. _Sim, eu estava corando. Maricas. _

- Você ainda não fez nada no seu quadro. Chegou na nossa aula três semanas depois de todos querido, deveria ter algo.

- Senhora Crawley, pintar não é a minha maior especialidade. Eu não tenho idéia do que fazer – encolhi os ombros.

- Por que você não pede ajuda a algum aluno?

- Eu posso te ajudar Edward – Jéssica bateu seus cílios e se ofereceu com sua voz nasal.

- Na verdade eu estava pensando na Bella Swan – senhora Crawley disse e Bella virou o rosto para trás com a menção do seu nome, e as bochechas vermelhas – Mas obrigada Jéssica, você já tem seu próprio trabalho para fazer. Bella você pode ajudar o Edward quando terminar o seu quadro? – Bella assentiu e sorriu levemente antes de virar o rosto novamente para o quadro. – Vou deixar você levar a tela para casa Edward, a aula está quase acabando e na velocidade que você está, ou melhor, com a tela branca, não vai terminar a tempo da nossa exposição.

- Tudo bem – respondi, ainda encantado com o fato de que teria a ajuda de Bella.

- Guardem suas tintas, terminamos o quadro na semana que vem – Senhora Crawley anunciou a todos. – Leve as tintas Edward, eu sei que você vai cuidar bem delas. – apenas assenti.

Observei Bella guardar as tintas e seus ombros se mexeram como se ela estivesse suspirando. Ela levantou de seu banquinho, com o famoso bloco em mãos. Meus olhos não se desviaram de sua figura magra e bonita, caminhando até a mim. Sorri para ela, que corou mais e sorriu abaixando rapidamente o olhar. Começou a escrever e em seguida me mostrou o bloco.

- _Faltam dois minutos para a aula acabar, podemos fazer algo para o seu trabalho hoje à tarde na sua casa?_

- Sim, pode ser. Obrigado por me ajudar Bella – eu segurava minhas mãos para não tocar em seus cabelos e sua pele de marfim.

- _Por nada Edward, me passe seu endereço e coloque um horário bom para você._

- Certo – assenti, pegando seu bloco e escrevendo. Quando terminei ela sorriu abanando um 'tchau' com a mão e voltando para o seu lugar.

Aposto que a minha cara era de um _bobo_ total.

.

.

Quando cheguei em casa a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi contar para minha mãe que Bella iria vir aqui em casa. Bella tinha me mandado uma mensagem no celular perguntando se eu tinha cavalete, respondi que não, e ela falou que ia trazer um. Minha mãe abriu as janelas da biblioteca para que pudéssemos pintar lá, colocou alguns jornais no chão e deixou tudo pronto para quando Bella chegasse.

- O que esta acontecendo nessa casa? – Alice perguntou quando viu toda a movimentação minha e de mamãe.

- Bella virá aqui para ajudar Edward com um trabalho de artes.

- Hum... vamos conhecer sua namoradinha – ela zombou e eu revirei os olhos.

- Ela não é minha namoradinha – respondi quase com murmúrio.

- Mas bem que você queria que fosse – Alice continuou com suas brincadeiras.

- Por favor, não fale nada assim para ela Alice. Ela não é como as _risonhas_, ela é diferente.

- Eu não vou falar nada. Só adoro implicar com você irmão.

- Alice, venha me ajudar na cozinha. Vou fazer uma torta de pêssego para a Bella, e você vai me ajudar para parar de perturbar o seu irmão. Além disso, o pai de vocês vai chegar mais cedo hoje, e o jantar vai sair mais cedo.

Alice e mamãe saíram da biblioteca e eu fui para o meu quarto. Olhei no relógio e faltavam duas horas para Bella chegar. E o tempo poderia passar mais rápido.

.

.

Duas horas depois eu estava uma pilha de nervosismo e ansiedade. Olhava pela janela a cada dois segundos na esperança de ver o carro do irmão de Bella aparecer.

- Meu Deus Edward, quando ela chegar nós vamos ouvir – meu pai disse já um pouco impaciente pela minha atitude.

- Desculpe pai – murmurei indo até o sofá.

- Filho… você nunca agiu assim com nenhuma garota que veio aqui fazer trabalho com você.

- Elas não eram como Bella pai. Não é somente porque ela é muda que seja diferente, mas o jeito dela, os olhos, o sorriso, tudo mexe comigo. Eu ainda sou um garoto de 12 anos, não é como se eu estivesse apaixonado por ela – encolhi os ombros.

- Edward, desculpe informar, mas você está sim apaixonado – ele riu e eu corei. _De novo._ – Não tem porque ficar envergonhado, o amor na sua idade é puro e bonito.

- Mas pai, eu só a conheço uma semana, e só tenho 12 anos – tentei argumentar.

- Não tem idade para amar uma pessoa, certo que você não tem alguns pensamentos adultos sobre isso, mas me diga, você não tem vontade de estar sempre com ela?

- Sim.

- Fica feito um bobo cada vez que ela sorri?

- Sim – sorri um pouco lembrando do seu sorriso.

- Quer tocar os seus cabelos e sua pele, apenas por tocar?

- Sim – murmurei um pouco envergonhado por isso. Antes que ele pudesse continuar, o barulho de um carro se fez avisar, ela tinha chegado.

Saltei do sofá correndo até a porta, chegava a ser um pouco patético, mas não me importei. Abri a porta e a vi pegando o cavalete das mãos do irmão, e ele falando algo para ela. Antes de entrar no carro novamente, Emmett em olhou com os olhos estreitos, e eu entendi como o sinal de _'estou-de-olho-em-você-rapaz'_, apenas encolhi os ombros desviando meu olhar para ela.

Ela estava linda, com um jeans rosa, uma sapatilha e casaco da mesma cor, uma touca branca na cabeça e dava para ver o seu bloquinho no bolso da frente de sua calça, com sua pequena caneta junto. Suas bochechas pareciam espelhar a cor de sua roupa, estavam rosadas e seus lábios puxados em um pequeno sorriso.

- Oi Bella, deixe que eu levo isso – eu disse pegando o cavalete de suas mãos. Ela acenou em agradecimento. – Venha, entre por favor – dei passagem para ela na porta que entrou um pouco envergonhada.

Como era de se esperar, minha mãe estava na sala, junto com meu pai e Alice. Todos a cumprimentaram, e fizeram leitura labial. Para mim era um tanto arriscado fazer essa leitura... eu tinha vontade de tocar seus lábios... _com os meus._

_Ai caramba..._

Levei Bella até a biblioteca, colocando o cavalete no espaço que minha mãe tinha arrumado, e colocando a tela nela. Pelas próximas duas horas ela me ajudou a pensar em algo para pintar, e a desenhar. Escolhemos as cores e me mostrou a forma correta de passar a tinta na tela, sem esfregar com força.

Eu optei por uma paisagem de pôr do sol no mar, era simples e fácil de fazer. Não estava totalmente pronto, mas pelo menos com o desenho feito, e algumas cores eu poderia trabalhar em cima disso. Tive que controlar meu coração que parecia que ia sair pela minha boca, cada vez que ela sorria, ou nossas mãos se tocavam quando tentávamos pegar à mesma coisa. Com o perfume de morangos dos seus cabelos ou o sorriso tímido. E mais ainda quando ela ruborizava, era simplesmente a visão mais linda de todas, passaria toda a minha vida olhando para o seu rosto.

Quando terminamos, minha mãe nos chamou para comer a torta, Bella mandou uma mensagem para Emmett ir buscá-la em 30 minutos. Eu já começava a sentir o vazio de sua ausência, antes dela sair. Comemos a torta divina da minha mãe, sentados na bancada da cozinha. Alice estava em seu quarto conversando com uma amiga sobre coisas da sua escola, e eu estava sendo minuciosamente analisado pelo meu pai.

Minha mãe estava encantada com Bella, era visível como a garota ao meu lado tinha conquistado a todos nesse casa. _Da mesma maneira que fez comigo..._ ai droga acho que meu pai tem razão...

A buzina infelizmente acabou com a nossa tarde, já me fazendo sentir saudade dela.

- Tenha uma boa noite Bella – eu disse segurando sua mão e dando um beijo leve no dorso. Ela corou e se aproximou de mim rapidamente dando um beijo em minha bochecha.

- _Boa noite Edward_ – consegui ler em seus lábios vermelhinhos. Fiquei ali parado observando ela caminhar até o carro do irmão, e sumir dentro dele. Suspirei quando o carro virou na esquina e entrei em casa.

Meu pai estava no sofá assistindo jornal, e sentei ao lado dele. Meu coração estava batendo tão forte e tão rápido que eu pensei que dessa vez ele iria sair pela minha garganta. Minha bochecha estava formigando e quente onde seus lábios macios tinham tocado, coloquei meus dedos levemente no local, sorrindo em seguida. Escutei meu pai rir baixinho e olhei para ele, que balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Sua bochecha está formigando não é?

- Sim – abaixei o olhar sentindo o local queimar ainda mais, como se ela ainda estivesse ali.

- E seu coração... bem, eu não preciso nem perguntar. – ele deu leves palmadas nos meus ombros – É Edward, você está definitivamente caído por essa garota.

_Sim. Eu estava apaixonado por Bella Swan._

_

* * *

_**O set com a roupa da Bella está no profile, talvez não apareça agora, mas daqui a pouco aparece.**

**Eu fiz essa cena extra para comemorar meu aniversário **

**Awww o que acharam? Meu plano de cenas extras são de fazer elas pelo ponto de vista deles. **

**Não vou prometer o próximo logo, mas tenho uma idéia de como vai ser.**

**Estava com saudades deles e de vocês *_* **

**Espero que tenham gostado, e comentem por favor.**

**Beijos **


	18. Cena Extra 2 : Melhores amigos

**MUTE**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história da fanfic.

**Sinopse:** A voz está ausente da vida de Bella. Muda desde que nasceu, ela encontrou em Edward um alicerce para se manter firme, em um mundo onde as pessoas não respeitam as condições do próximo.

* * *

_**Todas as fotos que eu usei para me inspirar nessa cena estão no meu perfil**_

* * *

**Cena Extra 2 – Melhores amigos**

**Bella PDV**

Cada vez que eu olhava para Edward não conseguia acreditar como uma pessoa como ele entrou em minha vida. Um garoto bonito, divertido, amoroso, cuidadoso, simpático... aquele que não iria ligar para a garota muda e isolada da escola. Eu não tinha amigos, eles não tinham a paciência de conversar comigo, esperando que eu escrevesse.

Antes de Edward chegar a Forks, eu sempre ficava sozinha, em uma pequena mesa isolada no grande refeitório, sempre com um livro e meu almoço, eu passava os 30 minutos do almoço sozinha e não me importava. Mas agora era completamente diferente. Desde que eu conheci Edward, ele sempre estava comigo no almoço.

Sua irmã Alice estudava aqui, mas era em outra parte da escola, então ele não tinha alguém para almoçar. Apesar de que as garotas dessa escola estavam bem dispostas a ceder um espaço em suas mesas, principalmente os populares. Eu estranhei quando no dia seguinte ao nosso encontro na aula de artes ele veio sentar comigo, com aquele sorriso lindo que mexia com algo dentro de mim.

Eu sempre fui tímida, mas perto do Edward eu conseguia ficar mais tímida ainda, mas ele era tão diferente de todos. Sempre cuidadoso comigo, sempre evitando que pessoas fizessem comentários maldosos sobre mim. Já estava a quatro meses nessa rotina, e era a melhor de todas.

Depois da minha aula de literatura, guardei algumas coisas no meu armário, e peguei meu exemplar de Romeu e Julieta, iria ler pela milésima vez, mas para fazer uma teoria de como seria a vida deles sem a morte. Peguei um suco de abacaxi e fui para a minha mesa, Edward disse que não era para eu comprar nada para o almoço hoje que ele ia me trazer uma surpresa.

Sorri para mim mesma enquanto abria meu livro na pagina que eu tinha parado, retomando a leitura rapidamente. Se havia uma coisa que eu amava era ler. Não importava se eu era muda ou não. A leitura era feita com os olhos, e jorrada para o coração, o que me deixava feliz que nesse aspecto eu não era diferente de ninguém.

Ser muda não é fácil em um mundo preconceituoso, onde você é excluído por ter nascido diferente. Não é porque eu não podia falar que eu não tinha sentimentos, mas as pessoas pensam que somos assim, vazios, sem um por que de estar na Terra, se não temos algo que a maioria das pessoas tem. Eu ainda sou uma garota de 11 anos e sei que vou enfrentar muito pela frente. Suspirei virando a página.

— Sempre concentrada em sua leitura – sim eu estava tão concentrada que não percebi a presença de Edward que tinha uma caixa nas mãos.

Edward ainda não sabia língua de sinais, então eu sempre escrevia para ele, o que não era incomodo... não com ele. Puxou a cadeira ao meu lado, sentou-se colocando a caixa na minha frente.

— Abra – ele disse dando uma piscada pra mim. Mordi os lábios puxando a tampa. O aroma chegou primeiro, e depois eu vi o que era. Pequenos cheesecake com chantilly e amora preta. Peguei o meu famoso bloco e escrevi...

— _Obrigada Edward. _

— Por nada. Eu pedi para minha mãe fazer já que você disse que gostava de cheesecake com amora – vi um pequeno tom de rosa colorir suas bochechas. Sorri e peguei um dos guardanapos no canto da caixa, e segurei um cheesecake.

O sabor era divino, e era o melhor cheseecake que eu comi em minha vida. Eu amava ir a um pequeno café (um dos únicos dois que tinha em Forks) e sentar, apenas apreciando a paisagem verde, degustando de algo, principalmente cheseecake, e ler algum livro, novo ou velho.

Edward me olhava com os lábios levemente levantados em um sorriso e a expressão curiosa. Agora eu corei colocando o cheseecake no pequeno recipiente que ele estava apoiado.

— _Edward, está perfeito, pegue um e vamos apreciar o nosso almoço._ – ele o fez e assim passamos nosso horário de almoço.

Os 30 minutos nunca foram tão curtos, como quando eu estava com ele. Por mim eu passava o dia todo com ele se pudesse. Suspirei pegando as minhas coisas quando o sinal tocou, nos avisando que tínhamos 5 minutos para estar na sala. Levantamos, e fomos para a saída do refeitório. Antes que eu fizesse meu caminho para a aula de álgebra Edward me chamou.

— Bella, eu gostaria de saber se depois da aula você quer andar um pouco? Hoje é um daqueles raros dias de sol em Forks e podíamos caminhar um pouco – ele estava tímido, e era tão adorável. Eu assenti em resposta e ele sorriu brilhantemente. – Passo na sua casa uma hora depois que sairmos pode ser? – assenti novamente e nos despedimos com um aceno de mão, cada um seguiu o seu caminho.

* * *

Depois da aula, fui para casa apenas deixar minha mochila, tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Eu coloquei uma blusa preta comprida, um short com meia calça preta por baixo, um all star, peguei meu bloco e meu celular. Quando sai Edward estava me esperando na calçada e logo começamos a caminhar. O silêncio entre nós nunca era incomodo, era confortável, e apenas a companhia um do outro era suficiente.

Sentamos em um banco que ficava entre algumas muitas árvores de Forks. Os raios do sol estava iluminando tudo, mas não era tão quente como esperado, pois tinha um leve vento frio. Eu realmente não me importava.

— Bella. Eu queria dizer que esses quatro meses que estou em Forks e que tenho você como minha amiga foram os melhores que eu já tive – Edward falou de repente e virei meu rosto para olhá-lo. Ele sorria e tinhas suas bochechas coradas como na hora do almoço. Peguei minha caneta e escrevi minha resposta.

— _Edward... eu nunca fui incluída em um grupo, não sou muito sociável, e ninguém se da ao trabalho de conversar comigo. Desde que você chegou eu sei o que é ter um amigo, alguém para passear, conversar, dividir uma mesa na hora do almoço... Você é o meu melhor amigo Edward. _– ele sorriu enquanto lia, e segurou minha mão que estava um pouco gelada pelo vento, seu toque era quente e enviou ondas calmantes e ótimas pelo meu corpo.

— Você é a minha melhor amiga Bella. A melhor que eu poderia ter. Venha – ele levantou me levando junto. Guardei minha caneta e bloco no bolso do meu short e ele me levou a uma árvore grossa que estava perto de nós, onde os raios de sol estavam mais fortes. – Fique de costas e estique os braços para atrás como se estivesse abraçando a árvore ao contrário.

Fiz o que ele disse, e ele foi para o outro lado, segundos depois senti suas mãos nas minhas.

— Vamos aqui prometer de olhos fechados sempre sermos amigos, não importando as circunstancias da vida. – apertei sua mãos levemente em acordo e ficamos ali em silêncio olhando as árvores e o pouco que podíamos ver do céu azul, com nuvens ainda em abundância.

Nunca havia me sentido tão feliz. Nunca meu coração bateu tão forte. Nunca um meu sorriso foi mais sincero. Nunca quis tanto parar o tempo como agora. Nunca desejei tanto poder ter voz e dizer a ele o quão era importante na minha vida. Apertei mais meus dedos nos dele, e o senti fazer o mesmo.

Minutos depois ele soltou uma das minhas mãos me fazendo abrir os olhos e o ver me puxando para um abraço. Edward enterrou seu rosto em meu pescoço e meus braços estavam envolvidos em seu pescoço, e segurei nos seu cabelo macio e levemente perfumado com uma das mãos. Apenas sentindo. Apenas com o silêncio. Apenas com as batidas do coração.

Prometendo.

Sempre amigos.

Sempre os melhores.

_Sempre juntos._

_

* * *

_**Antes de tudo.. queria pedir a vocês para votarem em MUTE aqui: meninasvampiras.*com/*?p=15057 **_(só tirar os *)_

**Obrigada a quem votar**

**~~x~~x~~x~~x~~**

**Sobre a cena extra: só me deu vontade de escrever... estava vendo umas fotos no weheartit e me deu a vontade de fazer algo pra cá. **

**Espero que tenham gostado. *-***

**Beijos e até uma próxima vez**

**xx **

**Leili**


	19. Cena Extra 3 : Ciúmes

**MUTE**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não me pertence, apenas a história da fanfic.

**Sinopse:** A voz está ausente da vida de Bella. Muda desde que nasceu, ela encontrou em Edward um alicerce para se manter firme, em um mundo onde as pessoas não respeitam as condições do próximo.

* * *

******Cena Extra 3** – Ciúme

**Edward PDV**

Eu, Edward, sou um garoto de 15 anos que olhava para a sua melhor amiga sentada pelo terceiro dia seguido, na mesa do refeitório com um garoto que não era você. O garoto era o novato, Riley Banks.

Não era como se eu fosse o namorado dela que podia dar um ataque de ciúmes, mas eu era seu melhor amigo, e nunca a tinha divido com ninguém. Aquilo machucava. Ver como ele sorria para ela e como ela retornava isso me deixava doente.

Aquele lindo sorriso que deixava o meu mundo fora do eixo, que ela só direcionava para mim, estava sendo oferecido para esse grande idiota. Eu não conseguia mais ficar olhando isso, então como nos últimos dois dias eu girei em meus calcanhares e sai do refeitório caminhando pela escola que estava praticamente deserta.

Minha fome tinha ido embora, então não me preocupei em comprar nada para almoçar. Sentei em um banco perto do ginásio e fiquei olhando o céu nublado de Forks. Iria chover mais tarde, as nuvens estavam ficando em um tom cinza escuro ao longe.

Nos últimos três dias eu não tinha falado com Bella, só a encontrei na aula de cálculo e artes, mas não tivemos tempo para conversar. Quando chego na escola, o Riley está com ela, ao seu lado no armário, no almoço é eles sentados juntos e ontem quando saímos ela estava com ele. Sorrindo e falando lentamente com seus lábios rosados. Ele olhava para os lábios dela, e não era um olhar amigável.

Eu estava começando a me sentir trocado e isso doía de uma maneira tão forte, como se o meu coração fosse partir em mil pedaços. Esfreguei minha mão em cima do meu peito, como se isso fosse acalmar o calor que estava ali.

Era tão forte, apertava como se eu tivesse 1000 toneladas em cima do meu corpo, toda a pressão concentrada naquela parte.

Engoli o nó que começava a se formar na minha garganta. Aqui não era hora de chorar então respirei fundo sentindo o frio inundar o meu interior. Mas o frio do vento não era suficiente para acalmar o calor da tristeza misturado com raiva que me inundava.

O sinal que indicava o fim do almoço tocou, e levantei indo para o meu armário pegar minha mochila e meu livro de espanhol. Para a minha tristeza Riley tinha essa aula comigo. Ele sentou algumas mesas a frente, e eu acho que estava perfurando sua nuca com o olhar. Meu amigo Tyler me cutucou e eu desviei o meu olhar.

- O que foi? – perguntei meio rispidamente.

- Qual o seu problema com o novato? Você parece que vai abrir um buraco na cabeça dele com esse olhar assassino.

Encolhi os ombros sem responder nada, e fui salvo pela professora que entrou nesse exato momento.

Depois da aula de espanhol, tive aula de Educação Física, e o treinador chamou a minha atenção, pois estava jogando a bola de basquete com muita força, me fez sentar nas arquibancadas até o final da aula. Eu estava realmente nervoso e frustrado.

Decidi não tomar banho no vestiário e fui direto para casa, o vento estava mais forte e a chuva mais perto. Apertei meus passos para chegar em casa antes da chuva cair. Quando cheguei fui direto para o meu quarto tomar um banho, desci minutos depois encontrando um bilhete da minha mãe na geladeira dizendo que foi para a casa de uma amiga falar sobre jardinagem e coisas de mulheres, que tinha torta de pêssego na geladeira, e ingredientes para um sanduíche separado caso eu quisesse.

A fome que não senti na escola fez meu estomago tremer, decidi separar um pedaço de torta e fiz um sanduíche, completei o lanche com um copo de leite. Fui para o meu quarto, e a chuva já batia na minha janela fechada. Sentei na cama ligando a televisão, e comi tentando não pensar em Bella, Riley e uma amizade que eu estava sentindo que em pouco tempo iria desaparecer.

Depois de comer, deixei o prato e o copo em cima da escrivaninha e me joguei na cama exausto de tudo. Das aulas, do meu estado emocional, tudo. Tentei dormir, mas minha mente voltou a vagar em Bella e seu novo _amigo._

Será que ela iria me esquecer? Se apaixonar por ele? Eu iria ser o ex-amigo que daqui alguns anos ela nem iria mais se lembrar?

Deixei as lágrimas que reprimi mais cedo rolarem agora, talvez isso ajudasse meu coração a doer menos. Chorei em silêncio, com os olhos na janela e nas gotas de chuva que batiam nela. Logo adormeci.

Acordei horas depois com a minha mãe me chamando para jantar, olhei no relógio e já era quase 7 da noite, e eu ainda estava com sono. Desci as escadas sem dizer nada e jantei no mesmo silêncio. Minha mãe me olhava estranhamente, igual ao meu pai. Encolhi os ombros, e terminei meu jantar pedindo licença e dando boa noite, antes de ir para o meu quarto novamente.

Me preparei para ficar logo deitado, escovando os dentes e colocando uma calça de flanela e uma camisa comprida, estava um pouco frio. Liguei a tv e fiquei deitado no escuro com o som ta tv ao fundo. Minha mãe veio uns minutos depois perguntar se estava tudo bem, eu assenti dizendo que era apenas uma leve dor de cabeça e o cansaço.

Ela me beijou na testa e me desejou boa noite, antes de sair do quarto. Fiquei assistindo TV, não realmente prestando atenção no que passava, por mais uma hora. Desisti e desliguei, me cobrindo e olhando a minha foto com Bella no criado mudo. Peguei o porta-retrato, observando seu sorriso e olhos lindos, tracei sua feição com a ponta do meu dedo, e a saudade do seu cheiro tomou conta de mim.

Logo a raiva pelo Riley começou a encher o meu peito. Raiva por ele ter entrado na vida da Bella e tirado a sua atenção de mim. Raiva por ele conseguir ganhar o seu sorriso nos últimos três dias. Raiva simplesmente por ele existir e ter feito amizade com a minha melhor amiga.

Amanhã iria ser diferente, eu não iria recuar, não ia deixar os dois sozinhos no almoço. Vou mostrar a esse Riley que Bella não esta sozinha e que tem um melhor amigo.

A Bella é a minha menina, minha preciosa, e o Riley não vai tirar ela de mim.

* * *

Eu acordei com um ótimo humor, além de ser sexta hoje eu iria colocar aquele novato no seu lugar. Assisti às primeiras aulas pensando no que eu poderia fazer na hora do almoço.

Quando entrei no refeitório vi Bella na fila com o idiota. Aproximei deles com o meu melhor sorriso no rosto. Riley estava falando algo sobre Chicago, mas não me importei, apenas passei meu braço pela cintura de Bella e dei um beijo no topo da sua cabeça.

Ela sobressaltou, e olhou para mim com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Oi mi preciosa – sussurrei não deixando de tocá-la.

- _Oi _– suas bochechas estava ainda mais vermelhas, e ela mordeu os lábios olhando pra mim e depois para Riley.

- Oh desculpe, sou Edward Cullen, o melhor amigo da Bella. E você é? – eu disse a ele, oferecendo um pequeno aceno de cabeça. Voltei a beijar os cabelos da Bella, sem deixar de olhar para esse idiota.

- Riley Banks – ele acenou também. Ficamos em silêncio até a nossa vez no caixa chegar.

Mantive minha mão em Bella, enquanto pedi um pedaço de pizza, refrigerante de laranja e um pote de pudim de chocolate. Bella pegou um suco de maçã, sanduíche de frango e batata frita. Sinceramente, não observei o que o Riley pegou.

Fomos para o caixa e o engraçadinho se ofereceu para pagar o almoço dela, mas eu me adiantei pagando junto com o meu. Bella não olhou para nenhum de nós, e pegou sua bandeja seguindo para a mesa de sempre.

Riley quis se adiantar e sentar na cadeira que ficava ao lado do de Bella, mas eu _sem querer _o empurrei, sentando ali. Me desculpei com meu sorriso irônico, e ele respondeu que não tinha problema.

Bella me cutucou, e eu olhei para ela encolhendo os ombros. Ela rolou os olhos, e começamos nosso almoço apenas com o ruído das outras mesas. Sempre que Riley tentava chamar a atenção dela, eu perguntava algo para ele, ou para ela. Quando o sinal tocou, ele murmurou um tchau e saiu do refeitório.

Dei o meu sorriso satisfeito, que caiu segundos depois quando Bella me lançou um olhar feio e se afastou da mesa sem nem me olhar, indo jogar algumas coisas na lixeira e colocar a bandeja no local indicado.

Segui seus passos firmes, até o corredor dos armários. Não teria como eu falar com ela agora, porque tinha que ir para a aula de inglês. Peguei meu livro e mochila no armário e ela passou por mim para sua aula de história sem olhar para mim.

Meu humor até a aula de artes estava um lixo, quando entrei na sala sentando ao lado de Bella, ela se escondeu atrás da cortina de cabelo que ela criou, hoje não havia necessidade de conversarmos, já que a professora estava falando sobre um pintor não sei de quando. Não prestei a mínima atenção, olhava para o meu caderno e lançava olhares pelo canto do olho para a Bella, que não moveu o seu cabelo entre nós.

No final da aula tentei falar com ela, mas apenas virou o rosto e saiu da sala sem nem olhar pra mim.

_Eu estava muito ferrado. _

* * *

Minha noite ontem foi um lixo, mandei dezenas de mensagens de texto para Bella, e não recebi resposta. Não tive nenhuma fome e minha mãe começou a pensar que eu estava doente. Hoje, sábado, antes dela sair para o mercado, eu estava jogado na sala comendo cereal e ela me avisou que Bella iria passar o dia e dormir aqui hoje, pois Charlie teria que fazer plantão.

Não muito tempo depois dela ter saído a campainha tocou. Eu corri para abrir, encontrando Bella na porta com uma mochila nas costas e o olhar no chão.

- Entre – dei espaço para ela entrar, e o fez logo subindo as escadas sem falar nada comigo de novo.

Esfreguei minha mão em meu peito sentindo uma dor ali. A dor da rejeição, a culpa e de não ter um sorriso da minha Bella.

Fui para a cozinha levar meu pote com cereal e olhei pela janela vendo o sol lá fora. Era um daqueles poucos dias de sol que nós tínhamos, e sempre quando o clima ficava assim, eu e Bella íamos para a clareira que não ficava muito longe daqui.

Olhei para a escada, e decidi ir atrás dela. A porta do quarto que ela utilizava (que era em frente ao meu) estava aberta, e encontrei-a sentada no meio da cama desenhando algo em seu caderno. Fiquei ali parado e ela não moveu o seu olhar, apesar de já ter me percebido ali.

- Bella, você quer ir na clareira de tarde? Podemos fazer um picnic – ela nem levantou o olhar, apenas negou com a cabeça.

Eu não ia insistir, então dei um ultimo olhar para ela antes de ir para a sala. Minha mãe chegou e se estranhou não nos ver juntos não disse nada, chamou Bella para ajudá-la preparar o almoço. Eu fiquei assistindo um filme e depois almocei com elas em silêncio. Sinceramente não comi muita coisa, não estava conseguindo engolir por causa do nó na minha garganta.

Depois do almoço eu neguei a sobremesa e fui para o meu quarto. Fiquei deitado por meia-hora antes de descer e ir até onde minha mãe estava fazendo um bordado.

- Mãe, eu vou na clareira um pouco – ela colocou a toalhinha de lado e me olhou sob seus óculos.

- E Bella? Não vai com você?

- Não. Ela não quis – suspirei. – Acho que estamos brigados.

- Você acha? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha. – O que aconteceu Edward? Você está estranho à semana inteira.

- Não é nada – me remexi inquieto – Vou sair, preciso sentir o sol e ficar sozinho.

Ela me olhou por um minuto antes de assentir.

- Não espere escurecer para voltar.

Sai rapidamente e fiz o caminho conhecido até a clareira. Era estranho fazer isso sem Bella, e o nó na minha garganta só aumentava, o sol não estava tão forte, mas aquecia um pouco a minha pele. Ao chegar na clareira o vazio aumentou em meu peito, isso estava errado, a minha vida era totalmente errada sem ela.

Sentei embaixo de uma árvore e comecei a mexer com um galho no meio da relva. Fiquei assim por alguns segundos, segurando o choro em minha garganta e as lágrimas nos olhos, até que eu ouvi passos nas folhas e galhos secos.

Não precisei olhar para saber quem era, eu conhecia seus passos em qualquer lugar. Bella logo surgiu entre as árvores com uma bolsa de lado, e uma pequena cesta na mão que tinha uma toalha quadriculada em cima. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o meio da relva da clareira, onde o sol estava brilhante.

Levantei enquanto ela caminhou até o centro, colocando a cesta para baixo e estendendo a toalha. Tirou sua bolsa, deixando de lado e sentou-se fechando os olhos e inclinando o rosto para o sol. Sentei timidamente do outro lado da toalha e fiz o mesmo que ela, sentindo o sol na minha pele e o brilho por trás das pálpebras.

Sua pequena mão tocou a minha, abri os olhos e olhei para a minha pessoa favorita, que me olhava curiosa, com os olhos um pouco fechadinhos, as bochechas coradinhas e os lábios em linha reta. Ela se aproximou mais de mim, e colocou sua outra mão no meu rosto, me fazendo continuar a olhar para ela. Seus lábios se moveram, mudos, mas com a sua duvida.

- _Por que Edward?_ – foi tudo o que ela perguntou, e isso rompeu o nó da minha garganta. As duas lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos, enquanto eu continuava olhar para ela, que apenas afagou minha bochecha e limpando-as.

- Porque eu estava com ciúmes, na verdade estou ainda. Porque eu tenho medo de que você encontre um amigo melhor do que eu. Porque tenho medo que você me esqueça. Porque eu sou muito egoísta para compartilhar sua amizade, seu sorriso, seu carinho. Porque eu tive tudo isso só pra mim durante anos e dói aqui – levei a mão ao meu peito, onde estava o meu coração – sempre que a vejo com ele. Porque cada vez que entrei naquele refeitório e os vi sentados juntos, sorrindo um fogo queimou em meu coração. Porque cada vez que dei meia volta e sentei perto do ginásio, senti um pedaço da minha vida escapar. Porque você é a minha melhor amiga, eu amo ter você, eu amo você e não quero perder isso.

No final do meu discurso eu já tinha chorado mais. _Perfeito._ Com vergonha de toda essa choradeira, fechei os olhos, mas não me afastei da sua mão em meu rosto, sentindo o toque dos seus dedos. Antes que eu percebesse, seus braços estavam ao redor do meu pescoço e seu pequeno corpo pressionado no meu em um abraço. A envolvi pela cintura, e afundei meu rosto em seus cabelos cheirosos, aspirando o máximo que eu podia.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, até ela se afastar e eu ver que ela tinha suas próprias lagrimas.

- Shh, não chore – limpei seu rosto – a culpa é minha, eu sou tão idiota, mi preciosa. Não chore. Por favor – pedi baixinho e ela respirou fundo.

- _Edward, não existe melhor amigo no mundo do que você. Não seja bobo, eu jamais iria trocar você por ninguém. Você tem um espaço no meu coração que ninguém mais possui –_ seus lábios se movimentavam lentamente, para que eu entendesse bem cada palavra. Não que realmente fosse necessário, eu já entendia bem de leitura labial com Bella – _Riley apenas estava solitário, perdeu a mãe tem menos de um mês e está morando com provisoriamente com a tia aqui em Forks, porque a casa onde ele morava em Chicago pegou fogo, onde a mãe dele morreu, e o pai dele está internado com graves ferimentos. Ele não tinha como ficar sozinho então veio para Forks _– eu comecei a me sentir ainda pior, como se fosse possível, ela acariciou minha bochecha lentamente – _Eu não gostei da forma que você o tratou hoje, você nem se esforçou para falar com ele, eu tinha certeza que vocês poderiam ser bons amigos. Ele gosta dos mesmos jogos que você, é divertido e legal. Mas preste atenção, ele não é você, e ninguém vai ser você na minha vida. Jamais Edward. Eu amo você, e melhor amigo só temos um para a vida inteira._

Minutos se passaram, enquanto ficamos apenas olhando um para o outro. Meu impulso era querer beijá-la. Ela parecia um anjo com os raios de sol no rosto, cabelo, iluminando seus olhos, as bochechas vermelhas e os lábios rosados. Mas eu sabia que não poderia fazer isso, então a puxei para mim e beijei suas bochechas, testa e a pontinha do nariz.

- Desculpe, eu sou tão idiota – ela sorriu levemente e assentiu dando um beijo na minha bochecha.

- _Acho que devemos comer você não almoçou bem _– seus dedinhos trilharam meu rosto, e suspirei feliz. – _Esme e eu fizemos sanduíche de pasta de amendoim, suco de uva e peguei um pedaço de bolo._

Sorri para a minha menina, beijando novamente na sua bochecha antes de começarmos nosso picnic. Depois de comer pegamos tudo e colocamos a toalha entre algumas arvores. Deitamos lado a lado olhando alguns pássaros que cantavam nos galhos, o sol que entrava pelas folhas e com as nossas mãos dadas, os dedos brincando juntos.

Suspirei e me virei para ela, beijando seus cabelos e sentindo seu cheirinho delicioso.

Não importava mais nada nesse mundo, Bella sempre seria _mi preciosa_.

* * *

**Me deu vontade de escrever sobre eles, meus planos de cena extra aqui era de outra coisa, mas a outra coisa não saiu, e esses dias estava vendo umas fotos no weheartit e tive essa idéia, de mostrar como o Edward enfrentou o primeiro ataque de ciúmes por causa da sua preciosa.**

**O que vocês acharam? Espero que tenham gostado. **

**Não sei se farei outra cena extra para cá, depende se me der vontade. **

**Comentem por favor.**

**Beijos**

**xx  
**


End file.
